


Those White Walkers

by nanjcsy, Nj (nanjcsy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel of Death Nurse, Blame this on DuschaPendragon, Dark Humor, Eldery Home, F/M, Humor, Killers preying on Killers, M/M, Revenge, Satire, so many things wrong here, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 61,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2941973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay and Roose work for a nursing home. Just don't ask...this strange conversation between myself and another author caused this. she basically dared me to write this story....so i had to. i apologize in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Very Satisfying Day So Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuschaPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuschaPendragon/gifts), [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts), [BigScaryDinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigScaryDinos/gifts).



The sun began to rise hot and red over the horizon. A rumbling sound broke the quiet of the dessert and the old Winnebago rocketed down the road. A thin young nervous orderly nearly was squashed as the mobile home pulled into the parking lot. Huge eyes stared at the huge amount of metal ticking cooling so close, the thin man slid away from the huge grille. A door flung open and in impeccable white scrubs came a cheerful Ramsay, ready for work. Whistling, he beamed at the disheveled orderly and sang out, "Good morning, Reek! I see you have not fixed your washing machine yet. Maybe later I will let you use mine, I remember those stains on your pants from last week. Not a very good impression for our elderly patients, you know."

Ramsay watched as the twitchy lad hurried away inside, muttering to himself. "Silly boy. Go on then, run for now. I will catch up with you later on." Still whistling a cheery tune, Ramsay entered the cool building, ready for another satisfying work day. After greeting other nurses, Ramsay began to visit his favorite patients. "Oh, I love these White Walkers, here they come like a decaying parade." He whispered to the orderly, whom he managed to corner again. A large arm slung over the thin shoulders kept the shivering orderly in place. Together they watched as all the sagging, wrinkled flesh came forth. It did look like something out of a zombie movie, except zombies did not use canes or walkers much. Yet, Theon had to admit, Ramsay's assessment seemed to fit. Almost all the employees here have taken to calling them White Walkers, thanks to the charismatic Ramsay. The same force has worked on Theon Greyjoy as well. Everyone calls him Reek now, again thanks to Ramsay. 

After breakfast came the first call for Bingo, quite the favorite game around here. It was run by Ramsay's own father Roose, who also lived in the Winnebago. His eyes were sharp and piercing, but the badly made toupee on his head disarmed it. With the voice and attitude of a lizard lounge act from Vegas, Roose made the elderly at least mildly enjoy themselves. In fact, some of the elderly women were quite taken with him. It was known that he had married twice, both older women. Sadly, he was a twice over widower and now flirted with his retired ladies. Mild flirting always happened but never anything more. None of them were wealthy enough for Roose to pretend actual interest. While Roose sang the Love Boat and set up bingo, the nervous orderly gently ushered the patients into the day room. Ramsay's gaze missed nothing and he noted who had not come into the room. Very few of the folks would miss out on Roose's games. The ladies loved to flirt with him too much and the men liked to make fun of him too much. Yet not everyone showed today.

Silently, Ramsay stepped into one of the posh little bedrooms. There breathing shallowly, lay Tywin Lannister. Struck down in his sixties by Alzheimer Disease. Even though he had been a huge banking tycoon, showering his children with riches, he was alone. Tossed here by his children once they saw he needed attention beyond the occasional card on holidays. "Oh, you poor man. Has it become intolerable yet, have you finally given in?" Cooing sympathetically, Ramsay injected some potassium into the man's IV line. He sat down next to the man and stroked the thin chest. Tenderly, he watched while the man struggled and gasped for air. "It is alright, you are fine. Going to be free of all this confusion you have. You never again have to ask me when your children are coming for you. Now I can tell you, soon. They will come for your body and pretend they are sad. You won't care though, I have freed you from all that. Aren't you grateful? I am sure you are, no need to say it." When Tywin gave a final shudder, so did Ramsay. Satisfied, he left the room whistling "Sweet Caroline" to himself. So far a very satisfying day indeed.


	2. A Swell Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose gets some excellent news and celebrates. Ramsay baits the nervous Reek into his lair. He is going to be the new pet.

Sunset brought new staff and an end to the day's labor. Roose was singing something about a "Rhinestone Cowboy" as he nearly danced to the Winnebago. Thanks to his son's mercy to Tywin, a new spot has been filled by one Olenna Tyrell. Ancient old broad, but oh a legend of her times! Ruthless media mogul, loved and hated by so many including her own family. Knowing how they felt of her, Olenna is leaving all her fortune to charity. Olenna's son has taken over her world, her grandchildren helped push her out of power. She believes this and has no idea that she no longer can walk without help or wears diapers. Well, Olenna knows it, but refuses to acknowledge it. In indignation, Olenna had no choice but to go into assisted living. Roose had met her several times before when she was still in power. They had a few flings, mainly because he liked her money and she liked to use it on him. It was never often, then she just stopped. Never one to really be upset over such things, Roose moved on. Now here was his big chance, this was a winner! He would bet on his charms and Olenna will die in love with her new husband.

Ramsay was half in the Winnebago, trying to coax the scared new thing he was trying to catch to go inside. Theon looked too scared to run for it and terrified to give in. Rolling his eyes, Roose snuck up behind the wiry fellow and whispered, "Hi there." The orderly leaped like a startled ballerina and his holler was a bit like an opera singer being given a titty twister. Ramsay reached out, grabbed a random skinny limb and pulled. Switching now to Barry Manilow's Cocoabana, Roose followed the squawking boy into the home on wheels. As his son stuffed the orderly into a little bench at the table and then sat nearly on him, Roose locked the door. It had four locks each with a different direction, just in case Theon got a little too jumpy. At the moment, the boy was begging Ramsay not to squish him into the wall. "Tonight, my sonny, I am breaking my tradition! In honor of my upcoming nuptials, we shall drink together! I shall even give one to your flattened friend!" Putting a large arm around the slight man, Ramsay yanked the bluish frame closer. Reek concentrated on the sweet gift of air, limp against Ramsay.

Roose gave them each a beer and he sat across to tell of Olenna. Ramsay listened and began to smile. He had curled Reek's hand over his bottle. Every now and then, he would look Theon's way and his eyes would narrow. Instantly, Theon/Reek would take a sip of beer and pretend he was on a private island. Where squishing, bullying killer giants did not ever go or their lizard sadist daddies. Ramsay and Roose spoke for a small while of their plans. During that time, a large hand kept trying to crawl into Reek's lap. This caused the boy to squirm and nearly climb the wall. Finally, Roose stretched and said, "Well, I shall leave you two lovebirds to have your fun. I must get my beauty sleep." "He is going to be my new pet." Ramsay announced cheerfully as Theon shook his head wildly. Roose gently chided, "Yes, I know but try not to break and kill this one so quickly. We cannot move on for a while, try to show some patience this time." With a deep sigh, Ramsay said, "I know...but each time I learn more, they last longer." This statement caused Reek to stop shaking his head no and swallow painfully. "How long did your p..pet last?" he managed to stammer. Ramsay gave a charming smile and proudly stated, "Four months." Theon fainted.

 


	3. Another Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose gets ready for his big day. Ramsay left his pet cuffed to a table, but with a small problem.

Once Roose had put in his earplugs and added his silk eye pads to his face, he noticed nothing. He fell asleep, the rocking of the suddenly moving Winnebago soothed him. The eventually wailing of a person was drowned under his dreams of crooning on stage in sequins to screaming young girls dressed in old clothing. He did not wake until it was around four in the morning, his usual hour. Since Roose had begun to date and marry elderly women, he tended to keep their hours. Up too early, bed too early. The same as the father has learned to sleep through his son's shenanigans, Ramsay has learned to sleep through his father's peculiar ways as well. Only Theon was witness to Roose's morning routine. He watched from where he was restrained by one hand under the table as Roose danced out of the back room. Then danced into the shower, then out naked, twirling a towel. If Theon's hands had not been handcuffed to the table post, he would have covered his eyes. Instead, he clenched them tightly shut.

Gracefully, Roose made his way to his bedroom strutting and crooning "Mac the Knife." After he carefully dressed to impress with a white suit, gold brocade and rhinestone buttons that winked in the light. With extreme precision, Roose put on his best toupee. After he added rings, two gold chains and some rather outdated cologne, Roose went to start breakfast. While he was separating grapefruit a timid voice began to stammer. "Ex..excuse me...please? Please, Mister Bolton? Roose? Please? I..I..really have..to..I need..the bathroom." Sighing, Roose wiped his hands clean, finished putting his breakfast on the table. Only then did he bend underneath the table to see the cringing orderly. The boy did look very distressed but that was to be expected anytime Ramsay brings home a guest. They tended to be distressed. However, Theon was pressing his legs together and his one free hand was holding himself. The boy was squirming like crazy and looked very close to tears. "Please, I can't hold it much longer." "Poor boy, I am sorry that Ramsay was rude enough to forget to see to your needs that way. If you did have an accident, I would insist he clean it himself." Roose got the key for the handcuffs from the junk drawer and hunched down.

Dangling the key before Theon's eyes, he spoke again. "Now if I release your wrist, I need you to behave. You can stand up, go to the bathroom all by yourself. If you lock that door, refuse to come out, try to run away or don't let me cuff you back to this table afterwards...I will have to wake Ramsay early. You don't want that, my boy. He is a beast if woken early and Ramsay will take it out on your skin. Or he'll kill you and that would really impede my day, my goals. So, do you think you can behave nicely?" "I promise, I swear. Please, I really have to go right now!" The boy was whining in sheer desperation now. Roose unlocked the cuff and helped Theon stand up. Then the boy nearly flew, stumbling into the bathroom. Roose could hear the flood through the door and the boy's moan of pure relief. Sitting down to his breakfast, Roose allowed the boy his privacy. Just then Ramsay came out, having woken early of his own accord. He was excited to have a new pet and wanted to have extra time before work today. As Ramsay staggered towards the coffee maker, he glanced under the table and saw an empty cuff dangling. Half awake, it did not register that the bathroom door was shut. "You let him go? Why did you let my pet go? I haven't had a chance to tell him the rules yet. He might be hitching a ride to god knows where right now! Reek is too new to come back on his own!"

Roose simply kept eating, only half paying any attention to his son's ranting. Ramsay was waving his arms around, red faced and yelling. Just then the bathroom door opened and Theon timidly came back out. Seeing and hearing Ramsay yelling convinced Reek not to try and hide in there. As soon as Ramsay saw the new pet come out of the bathroom, he calmed down. The angry visage was replaced by a bright smile and brilliant manic eyes. "Oh, Reek! There you are, little pet! I was worried, I thought you did not pay attention to me last night. That you forgot my warning about running away from your new owner, your loving Master." Shaking his head frantically, pressed against the wall, Theon muttered. "I didn't forget. I..I had to use the bathroom." "Good thing I was awake, Ramsay. If he had made a mess, I would have made you clean it yourself. Next time leave him a puppy pad or a litter box at least. A water bottle from the recycling bin. Or a bedpan." Rolling his eyes, Ramsay apologized to his father. "Now, if you boys will excuse me, I have a lady to be impressing today. I shall see you both in work." Roose left humming to himself. Both boys winced as Roose began to sing off-key slightly to "Brickhouse." Ramsay showed his pet the greatest mercy by slamming the window shut.

 


	4. Bingo Bloodbath And Bagel Bungling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose begins his romance with Olenna and causes quite the stir amongst his fans.  
> Ramsay explains Reek's lack of a finger. He decides that his pet should expand his hours to match. An excellent reason to take Reek on an outing presents itself.

A smell of Chiclets and Polident mixed in the air, almost overshadowed by the cloying smell of roses. It tackled the cologne on Roose's skin and fought to a standstill. Roose's pallid lips nearly matched the color of Olenna's hands as he kissed them. Even the roses on the hastily hung wallpaper seemed to wilt at the sight and the real roses everywhere went limp as if willing for death. Roose only had to give three reminders before Olenna remembered how much he had meant to her. Another four gentle nudges before she recalled his last name and soon enough she even remembered his first name.

Reek's outfit was cleaner and crisper than any nurse could ever recall. However the stump hastily bandaged was what they really noticed. He mumbled something about an accident with a bagel slicer. Ramsay wandered by and put an arm around the pale orderly, hauling him close, like a true buddy. "Hey, whats up? What is everyone staring at? Oh, did you tell them the stupid thing you did cutting a bagel? Can one of you lovely ladies help out my little shaky friend? I had to wash that outfit of his three times before getting all the blood out. Reek, if you insist on staying at my trailer again, you need to not play with the knives." The orderly said nothing while a nurse that liked to giggle while watching Ramsay fixed him up.

Bingo was a real bloodbath and nerves were strung high amongst the elderly. Blood was in every bloodshot eye and hands trembled with fragile fists of revenge. Olenna Tyrell was wheeled in personally by Roose and sat near his table. She had been given a special tray and the personal attention of their main entertainment. Every lady in the building wished the old biddy would choke on her falsies. The meager hopes of men looking for one last different female to flirt with fell to ashes. The men set watery eyes of death upon Roose and sucked spit vengefully at him. Roose still payed attention to his audience, adding jokes and little songs but he could feel the anger. Undeterred, he helped Olenna sip at her juice and after the game was over, Roose wheeled Olenna back to her room. He sat with his new love and they reminisced about the past. Some of it Roose had even been there for. Regardless he found it all as fascinating as the jewelry he stole from her hands.

Ramsay came up silently behind his little pet and asked, "Ever thought of going full time, Reek?" The sudden question sent the high strung orderly nearly into cardiac arrest. If Ramsay hadn't grabbed the little spring launcher, kid might have gone straight through the window. "Whoa, you need to calm those nerves. So jumpy and there isn't a reason for it yet. I just am asking a question. Since you will be living with me now, I think you should be full time. That way we will have the same hours. I don't like the idea of a lazy pet just sleeping on my couch all day." Reek was still quite positive that he was never asked if he wanted to move in. He was asked if he would agree to being a pet. That was right after the blade took off a finger and was ready to take another. It seemed to be a great idea not to press the issue of living arrangements right now. Rather timidly, Reek ventured that the supervisor said there were no openings for full time right now. Ramsay said he would check on that for him and patted his pet's cheek. Walking away whistling, Ramsay did indeed decide to check on that situation for himself.

He checked the schedules and saw who had the most full time hours as an orderly. Later that night, Ramsay dressed himself and his new little Reek in black clothing. Nervous, Reek did not ask at first why they were doing this. He was relieved that Ramsay was putting him into clothes instead of taking them off him. "Reeky, Reek we are going to have your very first hunt with your Master. Isn't that exciting?" Reek nodded firmly back at Ramsay's jovial tone then asked. "Master? What are we hunting, please?" Ramsay did not answer until he was standing with his cringing out of breath pet in front of a tiny little shack. "We are hunting for Hodor. Now be very quiet Reek and follow me. Maybe if you are very good, I will let you keep his skin as a blanket. Won't that be nice?" The orderly checked to make sure his feet had not left. Then he made sure the house had not left while he was looking at his feet. No such luck and here was the madman grinning like it was Christmas Day. "Uh..actually..could I just have a regular blanket instead, maybe?"


	5. Two Hunters and a Reek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Reek hunt Hodor. Roose is not as far as he'd like to be with Olenna yet.

Ramsay moved with silent grace, looking like the predator he was. Reek looked like a cartoon praying mantis  as he tries to follow. The nervous boy nearly peed himself when he accidentally knocked over a book. Ramsay sprung back and pulled into a dark corner. Staring deep into Reek's eyes, he said very slowly and softly, "If you do that again, I will take a toe tonight." He waited until his pet nodded before continuing forward. Really, really not wanting to lose a toe, Reek became very careful. Ramsay was long gone and Reek moved carefully in his path. Impatiently, Ramsay waited until Reek came into the little tiny space Hodor slept in. It was a bare mattress and the large man was curled under children's blankets. Poking Reek in the ribs, while holding his mouth shut, he whispered, "Creepy, isn't it?"

Before Reek could have any say on what might be considered creepy, Ramsay struck. Leaping onto the man, like landing a cowboy on a bull, even yelling, YEEHAH! He pulled a plastic bag over Hodor's head then when the man lunged to his feet, Ramsay rode him. Reek clapped his own hands over his mouth so he wouldn't scream. He watched as Hodor charged about smashing into things, while Ramsay hollered on his back. When the large man finally went to his knees, Ramsay pulled the bag off his head. Hodor collapsed to the ground, gasping and writhing for air. "That was fun, but I suppose I should actually hunt him now." In a near shriek, his pet responded, while pulling his own hair out. "Didn't we do that? Didn't you just catch him, Master?" Ramsay grinned and pulled out a whip. "Oh silly Reeky! We were just waking him up. Now he gets to run and we get to catch and kill him. Do you understand now?" "Yes. Yes, I understand Master." Even while Ramsay whipped Hodor into running out the door, Reek kept nodding.

They chased him for so long that Reek had to bite his lip. He wanted to beg Ramsay to end it, but he really liked his toes. It wasn't so bad, thought the pet later. At least he did not make me a blanket from the skin, Reek shuddered. He just wished his Master wasn't making him carry the head then bury it. It seemed really unsanitary somehow considering his job. Reek was afraid to offer this thought to Ramsay and obeyed. It was no surprise to Reek when he was offered full time the next day. He told Ramsay the good news and how grateful he was to him for it. Ramsay gave Reek a pat on the cheek and Reek curled all ten of his toes. Yes, he was very grateful.

Olenna leaned forward a little more and asked, "Did we sleep together very much?" Roose traced the liver spots on her hands with his long fingers. It was like tentacles researching a sponge. "We were younger and full of passion. Of course we did, as much and as long as we could, my dear." With a wince that might have been gas, she considered this. Roose slowly gassed to death as Olenna wished she had time for lipstick before these visits. Gracefully, he stood up and opened a window, while discreetly wiping his teary eyes. "We were wild for it. I am still wild for you." He murmured as he sat beside Olenna. She looked up at him then all her wrinkles rearranged into a new look.

It was a gruesome parody of a come on and Roose's toupee crawled for a moment. "Was I the greatest you've ever had?" With a performance face that should have won awards on stage, he answered. "Yes, you were. You were the greatest. I daresay, I was the greatest for you." At first Olenna seem happy then enraged. "You liar, you scoundrel! Which is it, was I the greatest or you! We both cannot be the greatest. Only one is the greatest. You should have said the two greatest if that is what you really meant!" If it were not for the years living with and training his son Ramsay, Roose might have seen this as a bad moment. He might have simply cracked the old woman's neck and stolen her items. Instead, he took a deep breath of already worsening air again, and plunged back in. 


	6. Good Impressions Are Important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay plays a game with Reek. Roose has a new toupee and is taking Olenna out to impress her. Things do not go the way he was hoping.

"Reek. Reeky, Reek! Hey, hey! Wake up! I want to play a game! You want to play a game, don't you?" The young man tried to form words. His eyes slid to Ramsay's clock and saw he has only had two hours sleep. Last night his Master let him sleep three hours. Trying to stifle a groan, he croaked out, "Yes Master." No, he would rather not lose any more pieces to these games. If he could say so, he would chose sleep rather than a torture play session. He cannot say so, not to Ramsay, not unless he would like to become a blanket. Ramsay gave a bright sunny smile and his eyes were only missing flames from hell. "If I win, you go to work for the rest of the week with a butt plug firmly in you. If you win, you can have a full nights sleep in my comfy bed, not this dog bed." Reek knew not to hope to win, he always loses. Yet hope bubbles up anyway, maybe it is a game that he will know how to win. It has to happen sometime.

Ramsay sat down at the small table and Reek sat across from him. "Okay it is really easy this time. Because I know how stupid you are when you have sleep. You are tired and slower than usual, so I took that into account. This game is something you can probably win. Try very hard, Reek. Will you try hard for me, pet?" Reek nodded and counted his eight fingers again. Grinning, Ramsay folded his hands together and said, "I will give you a riddle and you have to answer it. You can do that, right? Good. What is brown and sticky?" Wrinkling his nose, Reek tried to think about it. Before more than thirty seconds passed, Ramsay yelled with delight. " A stick! Get it Reek, brown and sticky, a stick?" Ramsay laughed and Reek let his jaw hang open. "Master? That wasn't a real riddle, it-" Ramsay's hand around his throat convinced Reek it was best to not mention that anymore. "Next one. Where do elves hide their armies?" Reek stared at his deranged Master and seconds later was given the answer. "In their sleevies. Get it Reek, isn't that a funny riddle?" Nodding, Reek thought no it was a dumb joke and I am going to have the worst work week ever. "How are a chicken and a grape alike?" "One of them has feathers. Get it, Reek?"

Roose put on Elvis and was polishing his not blue suede shoes. This were alligator skin and his favorites. His favorite suit was set out, a little tight these days, but not too bad. Sitting on the dresser was the main piece, a new toupee and Roose couldn't wait to wear it out. The internet company he ordered it from was the same one that made Donald Trump's wig. They couldn't boast it if it wasn't true. There is one concerning thing. The color is a tad off. Normally, Roose got toupees that matched his original brown hair color. This one was more of a blondish copper color. Also, the style was a little different as well. No matter, he will adapt and dearest Olenna wouldn't say anything to her dedicated loving Roose. He added his cologne and then took out a small jar of Vicks menthol paste meant for chest colds. A little dab into each of his nostrils and he is ready to deal up close with his love. She recently has been having some extreme IBS symptoms and Roose would never be rude. Inhaling deeply helps Roose to remain calm and focused. Without this protection to his innocent nostrils, there will be no deep breathing.

Ramsay and Reek stared at the fully dressed fiance of Olenna Tyrell. For some reason, Ramsay had Reek's pants halfway down. He also had Reek laying across the table and was he inserting...oh. "Ramsay, can't you use your room for such things? Make sure you Lysol and scrub that table afterwards. I have to eat there." Ramsay nodded and then started to laugh against his pet's back. Reek whimpered since his Master had a painfully large butt plug half inserted, now just dangling there. Roose raised an eyebrow and asked what was so funny. Ramsay pointed and said, "Did you scalp Britney Spears? Dolly Parton donate some hair to you? Are you thinking of trying to be a Rod Stewart impersonator?" Roose walked over to his son and leaned in very close. "I don't like you making fun of me, Ramsay. It is rude and hurtful. Don't do that to your father, I deserve more respect than that." The words were said soft and reasonable. Reek could see from his angle that Roose had a hand on the bulge in Ramsay's pants. First he rubbed it, which caused Ramsay to whine and move against it. Then it clenched tightly and his Master cried out. "Sorry! I am sorry Father!" Roose left and snarling, Ramsay slammed the but plug the rest of the way in, as Reek screamed.

It would have taken a months worth of pay to afford this restaurant. Lucky that Olenna's jewelry brought a good price, enough to pay for his amorous attentions to Olenna. He had made sure that the nurses gave her a very thorough bath and dressed her in the best in her clothing. The outfit might be outdated, but it still fit and made Olenna look quite dignified. A nurse did Olenna's hair and makeup. Roose thought the nurse would make a killing if she became a mortician's cosmetologist. He poured the expensive wine the waiter had brought and urged her to drink. Roose was desperately hoping it would make her tired early. That way he could go home and enjoy a quiet supper. On the other hand, Olenna has accepted that they were engaged. He tells her everyday, several times a day and even used her forged check to buy her an engagement ring. The nurses thought it was so sweet. The residents were not so happy at all over it, but they lied and gave bitter blessings. A waitress came to the table and asked if they would like to order. Olenna looked up at the black young woman with a nose ring and an eyebrow ring. Her mouth opened and ten minutes later they were escorted out. Roose wanted to marry Olenna so badly, he was tempted to run her to Vegas now. Because he was desperate to kill her. She said words that Roose has only seen in movies dealing with extreme prejudice.

They got in the car and that was when Roose discovered his Vicks has worn off. His nostrils were clearer than ever after using Vicks all day. The smell assaulted Roose as he tried to open the windows. This caused Olenna to accuse Roose of trying to freeze her to death. I will roll you and that wheelchair off a cliff. I will lay you in the driveway and run you over until I don't feel the bump anymore. I will give you enemas until there is nothing left to have gas from. Then he was going to buy several febreeze candles and shove them up her wrinkled pale ass. Roose pulled into a small gas station and told Olenna he wanted to get some bottle water. She gave him a list of items to buy and he quickly wrote it all down. Roose put the list in his pocket and went into the store. He bought her things and a water bottle. He asked to use their restroom and that is where he drugged her water. It took some doing to get her to drink it all. By the time they got to Vegas, she was compliant, cheerful and long gone.


	7. Unholy Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my cold meds.

Roose smoothed his toupee one last time then adjusted his collar sharply. It was simply a matter of finding the right combination of pills. Now she was docile, pleasantly stoned and with a relaxed rumble from her backside, Olenna has settled in. He reminded her how they were marrying, eloping, to hell with the haters, let's do this our way! What excitement!  It was dodgy for a little while, Roose felt a little bit like that Dr. Who character as he tried to figure out what time period Olenna kept visiting. Luckily, he inserted himself into all of it, as best that he could. As long as his compliant bride remembered she wants to marry.

They have been at this seedy motel for two hours as Roose tried to freshen them up for this wonderful occasion. Since they had dinner at a very expensive and tasteful restaurant, clothing wasn't an issue. However, Olenna has been drooling a bit and her diaper might be a bit full. The first handicapped accessible one Roose found was cheap and discreet. It also had only red lights in all the rooms. Heart shaped beds, heart shaped tubs, heart shaped toilets and sinks. The lights in the bathroom blinked. Roose felt like he was peeing at a rave. Crazily, he had a vision of Olenna waving some glow sticks and he checked his blood pressure. Yes, it was a bit high, but it was understandable. Everything was under control now and it will all be just fine.

Once Olenna's diaper was changed, her clothing adjusted, Roose looked at her face. Whatever makeup his fiance had been wearing was melting like crayons on child's picture. Thick lines making her lined face look like an ancient Indian princess, stern and a warrior of long ago days. Roose admired that for a moment, it was truthful and for a wild second he wanted to marry her that way. To let a real thing shine through, to let everyone see a real clue, like Ramsay does. Blood pressure, Roose takes it one more time and remembers he forgot to take his pill. The same pill that his son refuses to take. I am not like him, he is a savage, not me. It doesn't control me, I have method, purpose, I use skill. My son is a hunter, yes, but he is messy, a butcher.

It only took a few minutes for Roose to shower again, all that sweating has ruined his suit. His skin was nearly blue, but he was in control again. A new outfit, not a huge deal, there are places everywhere here in Vegas. Putting his lovely lady to nap, with just a bit of help, Roose went shopping. The very first place was good enough and Roose found a blue velvet tuxedo. Wonderful. Except it was a tad too tight, Roose needed to be able to maneuver his wife.  Luckily, they did find the exact outfit in pink! It took Olenna ten minutes to wake up. Twenty to stop laughing, which Roose spent trying not to smother the crone. By then time the next dose Roose gave her kicked in, Olenna had no idea why she had been crying. Roose did not tell her she laughed herself into a near fit and he almost hoped she would die that way. "You are happy over us finally connecting. You cry when you are happy sometimes. Don't you remember that, sweetheart?"

Olenna looked deeply into Roose's eyes and says clearly, "I did a very naughty thing once. I was at Woodstock, dressed like the biggest slut you could imagine. Did not shower for nearly a week. Oh, the drugs and sex, it was so dangerous and free! Not a single damned rule, Roose! Not a one! Even the damned disco era you are stuck in, it's full of rules! Even the damned drugs felt that different! At the concert, it was all soft and wild, things melted, Roose, MELTED!" A gnarled hand with large rings and perfect nails was twisting her beloved fiance's collar. Speaking with utter sincerity, a large sound rumbled low and became a withering soft belch into Roose's face.  "Disco and upper class drugs were fast and sharp, winding us up more. As if we weren't wound up every day like fucking dolls!" Roose was reminding himself, breathe through your mouth, just breathe through your mouth, sweet mercy of the Gods.

With the blinking red lights it was difficult for Roose to fix Olenna's makeup. Plus the woman wouldn't stay still.  He has her remembering an amazing time they both had at Woodstock, what a coincidence! To relax her Roose found a Woodstock album on his phone and was playing it. The damned woman kept trying to dance. He played the music all the way to the chapel. Once they were inside, Roose winced a little when Olenna smiled. That is when all of a sudden she looked a tad like Pennywise the Clown. No matter, this chapel has seen so much worse, oh the stories cockroaches could tell. Their wedding was fast, it was officiated by one of the Elvis flock. He had an Asian accent and smiled blindingly. The glasses seemed to eat his entire face except for that smile. The witness was a Wookie who didn't say much.    


	8. A New Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek follows the gossip for Ramsay. Roose and Olenna return as the Tyrell grandchildren arrive to raise hell. Introductions of a sort happen.

Reek stood next to the coat rack and the only way anyone could tell them apart, was the coat rack never shook. The nurses and orderlies gossiped about Roose and Olenna. About whether he will be fired or arrested, whether he truly married the rich old woman. As ordered, Reek spent his breaks and lunches listening for anything that might be important to Ramsay. The young man had never spoken much to the other staff, so going completely silent, he was a mere shadow to them now. A commotion out front drew everyone's attention. First the Tyrell grandchildren had been here all morning screaming. They were an amazing sight to see and hear. It took everyone's attention away from their work until clients began to complain. Only Ramsay had made sure that he kept working, attending to the elderly with a charming smile. Many of them asked him about Olenna and Roose but he would just shrug. "My father has not called me. If he and Olenna marry then I am happy for them."

Inching out into the hallway trying to hide behind all the others, Reek peeked into the lobby. First he saw his Master, then those wonderfully colorful and tacky Tyrell twins. Then Roose rolled Olenna inside the lobby. Both looked weary but clean, well dressed. Oh, and both had extravagant matching wedding rings. With a squeal that surely murdered an innocent baby dolphin far away, Margery launched at her grandmother. "Granny, are you alright? We were scared to death, has he hurt you in any way, my granny love?" With a snort, Olenna looked up at Roose and gestured vaguely towards the twins. "Margery and Loras, my grandchildren that never called me granny in their lives. Old dried up bitch and crone were more like it. Least when they thought I couldn't hear, eh kids? Well, anyway, they are easy to tell apart. One is a social climbing slut with no ethics or morals and the other one is gay. And a social climbing slut with no ethics or morals."

Ramsay snapped his fingers and even though Reek was no way able to hear the snap, he did. Reek has learned to always be watching, listening. Clumsily, he staggered his way through everyone to stand next to Ramsay, head down. Since Ramsay relieved him of his big left toe and the right little toe, he walks with a strange shuffle. Since then Reek has learned to always be watching for when Ramsay might wish his Reek's presence. He has learned to anticipate Ramsay's every whim. "Reek, father has married. Our family expands in wonderful ways, doesn't it? Look at how colorful and amazing my new siblings are." Reek simply nodded and kept his eyes on his own shoes. "It is very nice to meet you both. Congratulations, Mr. Bolton, Mrs...Bolton." Reek nearly whispered awkwardly. A pat from Ramsay on his shoulder let him know he had done well enough.

Every male in the building was focused on Margery Tyrell, at least until she opens her mouth. To Reek, she is terrifying. He is reminded of those little girl pageants, where they force Dolly Parton hair, bleached teeth and padded bras onto preschoolers. Margery looks like she is at least twenty, yet her entire outfit, makeup and hair makes her seem like one of those pageant girls. She has a look about her eyes that lets Reek know that this girl still thought she was wearing that tiara. He kept waiting for her to give them all a Princess wave and recieve some roses while the judges deliberated. Idly, Reek wondered if the girl knew how to twirl a baton. Loras wasn't any less creepy. Every female in the building stared at the handsome man until he moved his hands around. Once he spoke, it was even more noticeable that the females were out of luck. Of course to the men it was noticable right away. As one of the elderly men, Walder Frey snarled, "That man looks like Liberace's skeleton still in his best concert suit." 

"Roose and I got married last night and it was the best sex I've had in years." Olenna stated loudly. This started another round with the grandchildren and now Roose's employers were chiming in. As were the social workers, counselors and lawyers that followed the twins like wraiths, flapping papers instead of rattling chains.


	9. Proof of Love Can Be Unique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really long chapter this time! Not as humorous as some others, but there is a bit of thramsay here to make up for it.  
> Roose must convince this group that he is legally married. He must show them he has appropriate living space and medical care for Olenna. The director gets a moment of joy. Margery and Loras do not. Ramsay is upset by his pet soothes him as usual. Reek is warned again of how other pets do not survive. Roose tells them all were Olenna and he will live. He invites them all to visit.

Reek watched with a morbid fascination as Walder Frey gave Roose Bolton the finger. The man's fingers were gnarled and swollen with advanced arthritis. Agonizingly slow, the finger began to unfurl and Reek found himself timing Walder's finger raising. It was better than listening to all the fighting and chaos behind him. Ramsay was now fully involved, standing next to his father now. Reek tiptoed away, just out of striking range and watched Walder's finger. Walder had sweat pouring down his face now, which was red as a tomato. Reek feared a heart attack was coming. After twelve minutes and forty seconds that finger was proudly displayed towards Roose. Reek was impressed.

Eventually, the very flustered owner of the nursing home got this motley group into his office. To Walder's delight, they all had to pass by him to do so. Each person noticed Walder's stuck out fist and he thrust that twisted up finger up at Roose triumphantly. The man gave the senior dead eyes and a slimy smirk that made Walder wish he could punch that arrogant lounge lizard! Walder refused to think about that moment of fear he had, Roose had not threatened him. Walder has more important issues now anyway, such as his finger. He cannot seem to uncurl his hand nor can he make his finger go down. Many unpleasant misunderstandings happened for a few hours until a doctor was able to help him do so. It was worth it to have given that asshole a moment of upset. Roose had to have been insulted to give such a look at Walder. 

In the crowded but private room, Reek was hauled against Ramsay.  He was thrust behind him, into a corner. Then the large man leaned on him as if Reek were a wall. Since Ramsay was watching everyone get themselves settled to continue fighting, he didn't notice his pet slowly turning new colors that will lead to blue, then purple. Olenna sat proudly showing off her ring, preening. Roose stood beside his new wife and watched them all, so calm and still, he could've been dead. Loras and Margery sat in the two chairs, trying to crowd Olenna who was having none of it. "Loras move over, you are practically sitting on me! Margery, you need a mint, my sweetling, look in my purse for one." Social workers and lawyers swarmed like wasps, waiting to sting with legal terms. The director quickly stood behind his desk, put his hands on the official wooden desk of authority. It filled him with a sense of control and he began to speak.

"Roose and Olenna, our concern is for the safety of Olenna. Leaving without any word, not answering any calls, is not the act of two responsible adults. We acknowledge that your marriage is real, no one is contesting that. We see your papers are legitimate. However, Olenna lived here because of the extra care she requires and we all know that you live a unique lifestyle, Roose. You live in an RV with your son and one of our orderlies. That is not adequate for Olenna's medical needs." Before Roose could even respond, Maregery jumped out of her seat. Olenna's eyes rolled and she muttered, "Oh no, you've set off Tinkerhell." Grabbing her grandmother's hand dramatically and putting it to her chest, Margery spoke. "She is in a wheelchair, you monster! How do you expect her to get in and out of an RV? Do you truly think I would let you do that to my beloved grandmother?" While she held Olenna's limp hand, Margery quickly inspected the ring for its quality. She gave a tiny smile of joy knowing she will wear that ring someday. It really was nice.

A cold, steady voice brought the young woman out of her drooling over the shiny thing. "Of course I would never expect Olenna to live in the RV. It was never even considered. When my parents died they left me their estate, The Dreadfort. I know it is a strange name but it's a lovely large home made completely of stone, years back. It is actually noted as a historical location, tour buses stop by on occasion. On a good day, some folks will stand at the gates and take pictures. However, when I started dating Olenna I had the renovations done so I could have her over sometime. The home is completely handicap accessible and I invite you all to visit it personally. You will see how it is perfect for my wife's health and safety. We will be moving there immediately. As for my son and I sharing our RV, we are a close family. We enjoy traveling sometimes and we both enjoy working with the elderly. Of course, now that I am moving home with my wife, I must resign." The director looked so relieved, he actually seemed to fight back tears of joy.

"Ramsay and his little friend will be moving back home with us. My son is a nurse and Theon has been an orderly for quite some time. Both will be a great help to Olenna as well as any other service my wife needs, I will see that she meets all her appointments as well. So I am having her room packed and then you may all follow us to our humble abode." Theon quickly had packed up everything in Olenna's room while Ramsay watched, muttering. "I hate having to leave nursing homes before I am done. You'll like Dreadfort though, I have a dungeon there, I do miss that. We have so many games to play there. I guess maybe I am excited about the move after all. It will be fun with a pet this time. Usually they are broken or dead by now. Sometimes I have prey I find roaming about and I bring them to Dreadfort, to my dungeon. They don't become pets, they usually become nothing. You are different though, aren't you? I know you are the real pet I have been looking for. What do you think, Reek?"

Instantly, Reek dropped to his knees, still clutching the bag of adult diapers. "Please Master. I am your Reek, I want to go with you. Don't kill me, I am your pet forever, I will be good." Ramsay had taken Reek to each of his burial grounds and fucked him on each grave. Every day after work for a week he did this and Theon got the message quite clearly. He wanted to be the one that survives. Ramsay smiled brightly and his eyes were not snapping in anger anymore. Now they were blazing with happiness, the kind that scares Reek half to death. It means he is thinking, planning something. It could be about his father or it could be a game to hurt his pet. Reek cringed low, hugging the diapers as if they were a teddy bear. Ramsay came closer very slowly, as if approaching a terrified wild animal. It always scares Reek so badly and Ramsay loves that so much. As the nursing shoes came one padded step at a time, Reek watched them, whimpering. He was shaking hard and his teeth even chattered. This made Ramsay hard and he was so pleased with how well his pet was learning.

Thank the Gods that Olenna's room was private and at the end of a hallway. Otherwise someone might have seen Ramsay knock the lanky orderly to the floor. Ramsay pulled down his scrub pants and Reek's. He had pulled the adult diapers away from Reek's clutch. Putting them on the rug, Ramsay threw Reek over them so his ass was propped up by the diapers. Ramsay fucked his pet hard and fast, putting his fist into Reek's mouth to stifle his cries. He had no time for condoms, too riled by his cringing little pet, so Ramsay came hard, filling Reek. When Ramsay and Reek came to the lobby where everyone was waiting, it was uncomfortable. Reek had come leaking out of him, that would stain his scrubs. Ramsay refused to allow Reek any clothing other than the scrub top and bottom. Since they were in public, Ramsay couldn't let Reek walk about with come staining his bottom scrub. So he had put one of the adult diapers on Reek. It was noticeable. Very noticeable. "Freaks with their kinks." Walder Frey muttered loudly from his seat on the lobby bench. With as much dignity as possible, Reek hobbled on his unsteady feet and his very large butt waddled behind him. The circus followed the Bolton family out the door and towards this Dreadfort. No one really cared when Walder grabbed his cane. No one really cared when he forced his way into the back of the director's car. Off they went to see where the lovebirds and the strange boys would live.


	10. The First Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olenna's family are horrified but have no legal grounds. Walder comments on Roose's dwelling and decor. Roose has his family share a first dinner together. Ramsay and Reek have a chore to attend to.

The group all gathered inside the impressive gates of Dreadfort. As they scanned the imposing stone home and the dark forest behind it, no one said a word. When Roose wheeled his wife up the paved driveway, the others followed, the only sound was Reek's diaper rustling. Olenna was wheeled smoothly up a small winding ramp as the others climbed all twenty steps to the porch. Inside it was all pink marbled floors with scattered rugs of what seemed to be wolf skins. Silk pink wallpaper was everywhere that wasn't rich paneled wood, heads mounted everywhere of animals a Bolton has killed. They all know this because each head has a framed picture under it showing different Bolton men holding a crossbow and carcass. It was noted carefully that Roose and Ramsay each had a picture with a dead wolf that is endangered. In fact, almost every animal head here is from an illegal hunt it seems. Not a single person would have been surprised to see a human head mounted. Only Walder spoke what they were all thinking out loud, "Guess the human trophies are in another room." The director hushed the elderly man, wondering how he came along with them anyway.

Roose showed them the tiny elevators that went to the second and third floors. He also showed them how each bathroom was fully with support bars, an alarm and intercom. How the master bathroom had a special toilet and bathtub suited for Olenna. All medical supplies were fully set up and stocked up boxes of more. On the way back downstairs, Roose showed them the ramps in the back hallways, for emergencies. For an hour they all fluttered about but in the end, Roose had won. Triumphant, he and Olenna waved slowly goodbye as Loras and Margery were forced back to their car by lawyers. Ramsay had driven the RV so there was no reason for them to follow the caravan of folks. Reek blinked and gave a look to the fading away cars, then a questioning look to Ramsay. "M...Master?" "Yes, Reek?" "I..I have four hours more on my shift tonight. You do too." Ramsay chuckled and rubbed Reek's curly head. "Oh, sweet dumb pet. Do you remember when my father resigned in the office?" Reek nodded and waited, clutching his hands to his chest in anxiety.  "Well, when father resigned, we did too." "WE DID?" Reek tried to keep himself from yelling that, he really did. Luckily, Ramsay was in a very patient, calm mood.   "Family is important, Reek. Father needs us to care for Olenna." Reek nodded, meekly looked up at his Master and decided he should let it go. "Master, all I ever had was that job! Please, I really need it. I have a police record, they took a chance on me." 

Ramsay's hand wrapped around Reek's face tightly. "Don't ever bark at me, pet, I don't like it. Since I am feeling merciful, I will let you be quiet instead of breaking your jaw. Isn't that very generous of me?" Reek wholeheartedly agreed and kept his mouth shut tightly. "Good boy. Don't feel bad about that job, Reek. It was a shitty place and we don't need to work there. You don't need a job at all, Reek. You are my pet, I will feed and care for you, you only work if I want you to. Understand that, pet?" Reek nodded and said nothing as tears ran down his face. "Aww. Listen, I will tell you a little secret. Tonight, you and I are going on a mission. You will understand more then why you shouldn't be so upset, okay? Father has something, a plan set up that will involve you and me. It is something you will really enjoy. In the meantime, I bet I can distract you from being so sad. Let's get you out of that diaper and then I will show you my dungeon. You will love it!" Reek doubted very much that he would love or even like the dungeon. Getting the diaper off was a plus though. He reminded himself of that when Ramsay showed him the working antique spinning wheel he had. It had belonged to a carnival years back. Ramsay had his own knives made special for it. Reek almost wanted to be stabbed, it would make the spinning stop.

As the sun began to set later, dinner was served. It was a very interesting affair if you were not a Bolton. A very long thin table with seating for forty was in the dining room. The kitchen had a table that seated ten. It was the dining room that Roose had decided they should use for this formal first dinner. The man was resplendent tonight in a new toupee that suggested somewhere Micheal Bolton was screaming over scalp wounds. A pink satin suit, possibly stolen from the original Miami Vice set and sandals completed his look.  He faced Olenna from a forty seat distance as she was slurping her soup. Olenna was in her chair, Ramsay had put her there with a smile. She wore a lovely violet dress that was a lovely look on her twenty or so years ago. Roose has stuffed her full of every single medication for gastric distress he could think of. Yet it was what compelled him to use the dining room. It was so others could eat the food without vomiting. Ramsay sat only about six seats from his father, with Reek next to him, on his knees. Every now and then, he would reach down and pet the lowered head. It took until the soup and salad was cleared for Olenna to notice the boy on the floor. "Why is there an orderly on the floor? You! You there! Boy! Get up and into a chair like a person." Panicked, Reek dared not move or even breathe.

Smoothly, as the food was being placed on the table by maids, Roose explained. "Olenna dear. Ramsay and Theon have a very unique relationship. The boy is more of a pet than a friend, my love. He is Ramsay's pet and pets eat on the floor, don't they? We should not interfere, they are adults after all. We should be tolerant of lifestyles that are different." Olenna seemed utterly unaware that a sound of an elephant mourning out it's death rattle was emerging from her behind. "I had pets myself. Cats and dogs, one or two horses. I let my cats and dogs eat at the table if they were polite about it. That boy has always been very polite to me, maybe a little jumpy but always polite and nice. Let him have a little food at the table, Raoul." Choking on some water, Ramsay gasped out, "My name is Ramsay. I want him on the floor, Olenna. He likes it there, don't you, Reek?" "Yes, Master. I like it here on the floor, Mrs. Bolton, thank you." Reek called out to the old lady, shifting his sore knees on marble floor. Just then the sound died away and suddenly Reek was dying. Ramsay looked down to see Reek throw himself at his Master, hiding, burying his face in Ramsay's leg. Reek was breathing hard into Ramsay's leg, then Ramsay's nostrils were assaulted. He hauled Reek into his lap and stuck his face into Reek's hair. Reek shoved his face into his Master's shirt, grateful to protect his nose and knees.

Roose calmly rose and opened every window then sat back down. "He can eat on your lap, I suppose. That is at least off the floor." Olenna conceded and said nothing further on the subject. Ramsay ate his dinner and allowed a forkful of spaghetti or meatball to Reek with every third bite. "Ramsay, do you remember what I asked for you to do tonight?" Ramsay fed another bite to Reek and nodded. "I remember, father. Reek will help me and we will be home before dawn." "Make sure it is clean, no evidence left behind, understand me? Don't make any mistakes, do not get overconfident or you'll muck it up. Do not get overexcited or you will make a mess of it. I have already had our guesthouse renovated and my papers were all approved as of yesterday. We cannot afford a single mistake." Rolling his eyes, Ramsay began to argue with his father about not trusting him. Reek snuggled deeper into Ramsay's lap. He was terrified of his Master, but he liked him when he was kind like this. It was what attracted him to start speaking to this sociopath nutcase of a nurse when he first arrived.

Reek was lonely since he had run away from home, done a stint in jail, now was trying to make a life for himself. Ramsay was friendly, cheerful and different. Slowly, he became more bullying, yet more dominating of Theon. Reek almost felt it was fate that brought them together and put him in this situation. After all, as the Starks had told him, five months of jail wasn't enough. It might have been an accident, but he was the one who brought the pot into their home, gave it to Robb and Jon. They did not even really remember how the fire got started. It probably did not help that as the fire department tried to contain it, as the family sat on the lawn in pajamas, theon, robb and Jon were still very high. And laughed, pointing. In fact, at one point, Theon yelled, "Oh shit, I think I burned down your house!" Mr and Mrs Stark were only too pleased to tell the police of that. So this might be the rest of his punishment for drugs and costing the Stark's their home. When Ramsay began to play with Reek's hair, he allowed himself to enjoy it and make a content little sound. "I know, Reek. I want to just snuggle too, but we have some work to do. We have another fun hunt tonight, pet." Reek did not want to hunt, or kill or watch anyone be killed, he wasn't feeling up to it. However, he only had a few fingers and toes left, so he nodded. "Yes Master. Thank you for letting me hunt with you."

After the boys left, Roose took his blushing, farting bride upstairs for bed. Even though she had napped through dessert and the ride in the elevator, Olenna was awake now. As Roose put her in her nightgown, her wrinkled hand crawled like a pink spider up his legs. She grasped onto his limp manhood as if it were a hard won trophy. "I want to fuck. Let's get real dirty, Roose." Olenna suggested, breathing her meal into his impassive face, making his eyes water. Roose managed to gasp out, "My love, we shall indeed have sex tonight. I have a rather kinky idea myself, if you are game." "Does it involve whips and chains or leashes?" Asked Olenna, her eyes suddenly brightening up. Roose shook his head as he put on black silk pajamas. "Oh, that is too bad. I did that in the seventies with a group of black gay men that were activists. They were all in leather suits and caps, so cute! They did like to play with their toys, let me tell you! A few of us went over after discoing on occasion." Roose tied his new bride with silk scarves so her arms and legs were spread out. Then he put a thick sleeping blindfold on Olenna's eyes. A ball gag took care of her rambling sexual memories. With nose plugs firmly in and his first girlfriend's skin gloves on his hands, Roose used a large, glow in the dark pink dildo on his wife. The wrinkled flesh squirmed and writhed, like small pale tsunami's until Roose thought his arm may fall off. When Olenna came, she nearly arched off the bed, a screech heard under the ball gag. It still wasn't loud enough to cover the trumpeting of her ass. 

It wasn't until Olenna was sleeping and Roose was downstairs drinking his brandy, he noticed his bald eagle was missing. Sighing, he wondered how much Margery will sell it for.


	11. The Day The Walkers Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Reek have a conversation and a hunt. Roose benefits from it.  
> The nursing home faces a riot started by Walder Frey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for mistakes, will edit later, i swear!!!!!!
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to BigScaryDinos!!!!!!

Ramsay was so excited, it was scaring Reek half to death. His limbs were like spaghetti as Ramsay shoved him into a black jumpsuit. "You look so cute this way! Almost like an anime with those buggy eyes of yours! If we had time, I would gel your hair in spikes everywhere!" "Thank you Master?" Reek wasn't sure how he felt about that, but at least it didn't sound painful. At least Ramsay didn't decide he would look good in a dress or in a furry costume, Reek tried to console himself but it really wasn't working. He hated the killing, trying to keep silent, crawling through blackness hoping he doesn't lose Ramsay. If Reek had dared he would have acted sullen, but the last time he pouted and gave gentle attitude, Ramsay took a toe. Then he made Reek look at it every time he thought his pet was thinking of being sullen. So Reek follows Ramsay, who is in all black clothing, but not a damned spandex jumpsuit! He has learned how to be silent, so that was no longer an issue. However, his clumsiness has gotten worse, with less toes it was hard to balance. Reek was as careful as he could be, but it won't matter. He watched carefully to see if Ramsay was bringing the flaying knife. To his great relief, Ramsay only brought his killing knife but there was a taser and Reek knew it was for him too. "Get into the car, Reek. We have a bit of a drive and if you are very good, we can stop afterwards for ice cream!" Reek nodded and sat in the passenger seat, making sure to keep his hands together like a good boy.

Reek was curious, he knew where they were going, it was the nursing home. "M..Master?" "Yes, Reek?" "We are on a hunt? A k..killing one?" "Yes, Reek." "M..Master?" "Yes, Reek?" "We are going to the nursing home?" "Yes, Reek." "Oh." As they began to take the turn onto a long road leading to the home, silence filled the car. "M..Master?" "Yes Reek?" "Are we killing the old folks in the home?" "Oh, Reek. I wish we could, I am glad to hear you understand what I am, how I think. You truly are my favorite little puppy, I am so glad I found you. We will do something big like that someday, I promise, pet! But no, this time it is only one target, and he lives right behind the nursing home. Who would that be, sweet little Reek?" "Uh..the director, Master." "That is right. Good boy. Look, I brought you a cookie. I just knew you would earn this!" Reek thanked him shakily and timidly took the cookie. It was a Milano double chocolate cookie and Reek ate it slowly. The taste was amazing and Reek told Ramsay between each bite how grateful he was. As Ramsay dimmed his lights and silently went to a ditch nearby and parked the car. Reek was terribly thirsty now. "Master?" "Yes Reek?" "May I have some water,please?" With a brilliant smile, Ramsay shook his head. "I only brought the cookie, Reek." Nodding, Reek followed his Master into the darkness, trying not to be clumsy. Luckily, it was easy enough to get around the darkened home. At this hour both staff and security were either half asleep, sexting, or fucking each other.

With a mild shock, Reek saw Ramsay pull out the key to the director's home. Ramsay smiled at his pet's reaction and gave him a quick biting kiss. "Are you ready, my Reek? This will be your best hunt yet! You get to participate in the killing this time. You have finally earned this, my boy." Ramsay clearly expected this to be the equivalent of winning the lottery.  Reek is smart enough to give something that looked like the same terrified fake joy that children show in holiday pictures. When the child is sitting on Santa or Easter Bunny's lap and they are positive whatever the hell this is, it will eat them alive screaming. Reek did the next best thing after a second, afraid Ramsay would see his horror. Throwing himself against his Master, he whispered over again his mantra. How grateful he is, how merciful his Master is, and Ramsay quiets his babbling with a quick word. Silently, they entered the home and Ramsay had Reek make sure no one else was there. Ramsay went into the director's bedroom where he heard very deep snoring. He stared at the man for a moment, trying to resist his urges. It was such a fun thing just to be the ultimate hunter and Ramsay truly loved it. His main compulsion to is to kill infants and elderly patients but he also enjoyed true brutal wet work. Every now and then his mind seemed to demand it, like feeding a starving feral beast deep inside. Father wants it to be so neatly done, nothing left behind to trace it back. That is why Ramsay and Reek are wearing these stupid booties over their feet. Gloves on their hands, hair was in hairnets, then tight hoods over that.

Reek staggered into the room and silently let Ramsay know the home was clear. It was only the asshole who ran that dump and Ramsay shook with need. His pet saw this and went to his knees in front of Ramsay and looked up. Ramsay stared at his pet, as Reek bravely mouthed the words. "Father. Not messy. Needle. Master, please?" The way his pet dramatically acted and the way he wrung his hands together against his scrawny chest, calmed Ramsay. Amused now, feeling so generous towards his scared, loyal little puppy. His poor Reek was trying to keep his Master safe from Roose. Giving a reassuring pat to Reek's head, Ramsay nodded and then headed quietly for the bed. A deep sleeper, even when Ramsay gently moved him, the man didn't wake up. It was hard for Ramsay not to giggle but he manged it. Reek brought everything Ramsay needed without a sound and waited nervously. To his amazement and Ramsay's bizarre humor, the man didn't wake up. Not even when Ramsay inserted the needle, instead he moaned and swatted the air. Standing back, both tilted their heads and stared, confused. "Oh, Dany, I am so sorry! I loved you, I swear I did, forgive me...I had an addiction, gambling was a disease...don't go..don't go all dragon on me, baby." "Ugh, this is pathetic, Reek you will end it faster, so he shuts up."

With a small whimper, Reek reluctantly approached the sweating, babbling man. "I am so sorry." Whispered Reek before he placed a small pillow over Jorah Mormont's face. The man writhed but not much and he didn't seem to want to save himself. With a complete surrender, the man went limp, but Ramsay told his sobbing pet to hold the pillow a second longer. 

It was a terrible surprise to discover the director and owner of this home, dead. He had a heart attack was the report the bored, overworked coroners put out. Roose was there in a heartbeat and by the end of the day, every client was transferred to his brand new nursing home. In the deep shadow of the stone horror he lives in, was a former servants house, redone hastily. It was now a new, state of the art home for the elderly. The families that were terrified of having to care for their relative were so grateful. Roose was actually charging slightly less than the other homes, he told the families it was only right. Since he was running one for the first time, but since each client was special to him, he really wanted this chance. The families were impressed and desperate enough that they ignored any chill they felt. When it was time to begin transporting the clients to the new home, it was the first recorded elderly riot. They used their canes and walkers to beat at the orderlies and nurses trying to move them. One old woman that was only known as Nan, bit a nurse so hard that her dentures stayed in the woman's arm. Weaker ones threw pudding, full bedpans, applesauce and dirty diapers behind a makeshift barricade. Those in wheelchairs sped crazily as if they were extras in the Mad Max series.

In the end, they were taken down and forced into the bus. Walder Frey had led the attack and it took the longest to get him into the bus. "This is illegal! It is kidnapping! I'll get my lawyers on you all! You are sending us to a slaughter house! You think I won't call the police, huh? I know how to get revenge, you just wait!" The sedative caused every word he said to slur. Drooling, Walder's head dropped onto to his chest and he was out cold. He dreamed that he was a lord and he had so many young girls. So many of them and when he woke up, he registered two things right away. First was that he had come in his pants, causing a large stain. Second was he was being wheeled towards the looming horror that was Walder's new home. Snarling, Walder announced everyone's feelings as he greeted Roose with, "Oh, we are fucked."  


	12. Warbling Birds and Atomic Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay finds delight in a new way to scare his pet and Walder Frey.  
> Roose discovers he married the Living Dead and he lives next door to an Angel Sent from Frankie Valli.

Walder Frey farted morosely and Reek jumped, screaming. Plastic forks flew everywhere, Ramsay collapsed into laughter from a distance and Walder wheeled away,cursing. Ramsay just loved when his pet was so nervous, so he has been playing a new game with him. Every night since he discovered Reek's fear of anything world ending, Ramsay been putting on lots of new programs. They watched every alien show, every apocalypse movie or worst documentary ever. From atomic bombs to zombies, to aliens to the Illuminati. Reek slept under Ramsay's bed, if he slept at all, which would result in nightmares. Ramsay would jerk off to the lovely sounds of his pet whimpering as some walker shambled after him, driving him towards a radioactive version of his master.

The old man wheeled past Ramsay and let out a loud, "Murdering fucker!" "Oh, good morning to you, Lord Frey! Are any of your many, many daughters coming to visit you? How a man can have so many children and yet no visitors have such spirit, such vigor? It amazes me, truly! That is why you won't die on me, oh no, I want you to stay nice and healthy! Well, one other reason, Lord Frey of the House of Amazingly Absent Daughters! You have their pictures everywhere! They are truly lovely and their children must be even prettier. I want to meet one someday...I bet they would love me. I bet I could find a wonderful bride among one of your pretty granddaughters!" Walder swore louder and his eyes were suspiciously wet and darting now. Satisfied, Ramsay walked away to try and soothe his shaking pet.

Olenna rang that fucking bell again. Roose was outside gardening with his Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons Greatest hits  on his CD player. All that filled his ears were My Eyes Adored You and the only smells were mulch and roses. He knows she rang the bell because a servant just stormed past him swearing. Roose never had problems with servants before Olenna came. Not in his entire privileged life did he experience such cruelty to another human being. If it were not a necessity, Roose would let his staff go out of sheer mercy. Also, no servants had to be as highly paid as these were to stay. Even Ramsay was not enough to deter a laundry maid from actually jumping off the roof while yelling, "I'll die this way but at least it'll be over!" Too bad the stupid idiot didn't take the damned bell or better yet the old hellion with her. Roose has ordered Ramsay to kill his step-mother twice now and he has tried. The woman must be a true spawn of Satan because she won't die.

Roose oversaw the second injection Ramsay made himself and it should have taken down an elephant. Well, Olenna would have been farting on the fucking elephant corpse, alive and well. Did she truly have no heart at all?  Even through his music, a crash was heard then his wife's strident voice. He had visions of ripping her tongue out and shoving that up her ass. Or picking up the abused maid and just beating Olenna to death with her. Heck, even Ramsay's timid pet dared to make a comment. He staggered out of her room covered in thrown fecal matter and applesauce then stared up wildly at them. "I know how to hot-wire things! Let me tinker with her stair-chair. Send her flying out the window like in Gremlins!" Ramsay had laughed too hard to even punish his pet for impertinence. 

Jabbing his finger down to silence the music, Roose was feeling murderous. Perhaps this once he will have to make this a wet work and let Ramsay clean it up. Then his head snapped up, because a voice was cutting through the air, as high and lovely as the white angel Frankie Valli. One of Roose's heroes, this voice was singing Crazy, but not Patsy's voice. Oh no this was class, pure Jersey sounding, old days, old ways sounding pure heaven. As if by strings, Roose stood up, gardening shears falling into the mulch. He followed the tune, his sandals shuffled along the pavement then stopped. Slipping his feet out of them, he entered the woods that led down the hill to the next house. It has been for sale quite some time and Roose had barely registered a new owner moving in. Moving into a hidden place among the bushes, he looked for the voice.

A bright yellow house, freshly painted. All the flowers in this newly made garden were yellow and so was the owner of the voice. The hair was fire, it was gingersnap and cinnamon, it was sugar pure skin and lemon flounces on an old fashioned dress. It was heaven and for a moment, Roose swore he saw Frankie Valli wink at him from behind the vision of lemon drops and love.


	13. Lemon Heaven and Walker Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose is compelled to meet the girl down the hill. He forces Ramsay and Reek to join him as a welcome committee. Walder finally sees a chance for escape.

Ramsay and Reek came into wakefulness by being invited to Copacabana. Groaning, Ramsay covered his ears with his pet's hands. "Good thing I brought you into bed last night. At least you are a good pair of earmuffs." He mumbled before snoozing again. Reek ignored the strain in his arms and nestled further into the covers. Ramsay had outdone himself last night by showing his pet the movie Signs. Hugging tightly to Ramsay's leg, Reek watched, screaming at some of the parts. Mercifully, his tears kept blurring the screen so he missed a little of it. Then Ramsay noticed and pulled his pet into his lap. Taking a tissue, Ramsay kept wiping away Reek's tears, making sure he missed none of the rest of the terrifying film.

By the time they went to bed, Reek was a wreck. Ramsay allowed his pet to sob and scream in night terrors long enough to a raging hard on. Then he called his little pet into the bed and Reek scrambled fast into Ramsay's warmth. "Please, I am so scared, Master. That movie scared me." Laughing, Ramsay told Reek he would give him something else to think about. The whole time Ramsay lay over his cringing pet, fucking him hard, he whispered into Reek's ear. Asking him if he thought the aliens might show up, what would happen? Ramsay came to Reek's terror and then allowed the clinging pet stay in his bed. It took a bit before he could calm his Reek enough for them to get some sleep. Neither of them got very much asleep time, Reek kept waking them both with nightmares. Half awake, Ramsay thickly announced, "Reek, I have decided this game is over now. No more scary TV time, no more aliens or Illuminati, no more end of the world stuff, okay? We will find a new game to play that let's us get sleep." Reek was terrified at the prospect of another game but relieved at the end of this one. "Thank you, Master."

A knock at Ramsay's door made them both groan and Ramsay threw Reek's hands off his ears. "What?" Roose poked his head into the room. "I have hired temporary staff at the nursing home. We have other plans for today." Both men were staring at the askew toupee on Roose's head. Seldom has Ramsay seen his father this flustered, Roose looked positively aglow and off balance. Tilting his head, Ramsay said, "Father, it's not like you to want strangers to care for our business ventures. Is something wrong that I should know about? Did something happen to Olenna?" Ramsay asked in sudden wild hope. With a grimace of disgust, Roose shook his head. "No, more's the pity. The woman is strong as a mule and smells worse. You, me and your pet are going to introduce ourselves to the new neighbor down the hill." Ramsay's mouth dropped open. "Oh no, really? You want me to be your wing man? I saw her when Reek and I went for a walk the other day. She is lovely and very young, not your type, Father. Besides, aren't you a happily married man?"

Reek wrung his hands together, hating it when Ramsay teased his father. Roose scares Reek even worse than master, even though the man has never hurt him. "I expect you both to be fully dressed and groomed in two hours and ready to go. You will both be respectful and on your very best behavior." Roose had now fully come into Ramsay's room and pulled off the flapping piece of hair. Leaning over the bed, he did not look silly anymore, Those eyes pinned both men turning them into little boys. Speaking softly, Roose commanded attention and he got it. "No games today, Ramsay. I tolerate this behavior, this disrespect of yours but not today. I want this, Ramsay and you will not ruin it for me. Or I will ruin something of yours, something very dear to you."  Reek gave a tiny whimper and Ramsay pulled his pet to him protectively as Roose left the room. "Don't worry, pet. I will never let anyone else hurt you, I promise. We will have fun today, just watching him make a fool of himself. No games until we get home tonight, I guess."

Walder knew something was off when Ramsay and Reek did not show up. Instead it was temps and a few of the sadists Roose has hired. Roose also did not show, and that sadist always put in an appearance if for nothing more than to gloat at the victims. This gave Walder a long awaited chance to really search for his cane. The day that he had been brought to this hellhole, Roose took the cane away. Instead he found the oldest, rustiest wheelchair he could and presented it to Walder. "You are far too active with that thing, Walder. We don't want you to break any bones, so for saftey's sake, this is best." He told him softly as Walder swore at him, shaking his fists. Since then Walder has tried to get around with this ancient thing, always looking for canes. In fact only walkers and wheelchairs seemed available to anyone. The luckiest that could walk without them were too fragile to do much damage, so Roose let them be. However, this does not mean that they were really lucky.

Ramsay got annoyed with poor Mr. Selmy wandering in confusion. The man had a touch of dementia and when not supervised he wandered off. When Reek lost the man, after all the orderly was watching everyone, Ramsay got pissed. He beat the poor guy in front of everyone then chased after Mr. Selmy. Since then when Mr. Selmy is out of his room he is attached to a long rope that is tied in whatever ever room he wants to be in. Silverware is now plastic, plates are greasy plastic, never fully cleaned. The food is of the cheapest quality and most often blended unless you had teeth. Or unless you are being punished by Roose or Ramsay. Walder nearly starved when he was forced to go on a blended diet for three days. If it were not for Selmy slipping him those Ensures, he would be dead, he knew it. Walder nearly crowed with delight when he discovered his cane in a rarely used supply closet. He found the other canes as well and painstakingly pulled them all out. By the time the disinterested staff saw it, it was too late. A slow moving herd of Walkers had broken free of their prison. They determinedly headed for the top of the hill. Come hell or high water, they would be free. If they can just get down the hill, Walder remembers a house, he can use a phone. Call one of his daughters for help, or one of his granddaughters, some of them still liked him.

She was even prettier up close and Roose couldn't help but breathe in her warm lemony scent. "Greetings. We are your new neighbors up the hill. I am Roose Bolton, this is my son Ramsay and his companion. I run the nursing home just above you. We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I have brought some lemon cake and pastries." With a bright smile the young lady blushed and said, "Oh, how very kind of you. Lemon cake is my favorite, you know. Please, won't you join me in sharing it? The garden here is lovely and I just put on some water for tea. My name is Sansa Stark and it is such a pleasure to meet you."


	14. China Doll Clowns and March of the White Walkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose's meeting with Sansa does not go exactly as he had planned. Ramsay tries to find something to explain Sansa and instead finds a new fun thing about his pet. Walder and his Walkers are marching towards the yellow house, hoping for sanctuary. He finds the exact person he wishes to escape from.

Ramsay was his most charming, his ultimate charisma was out and Roose winced at that. It meant that Ramsay has already decided to hate this girl. That would certainly make it awkward at the future wedding, but Roose was sure they could work around it. Smoothing back his latest wig, Roose inserted himself into the conversation then signaled for Ramsay to shut up. The one thing, the only thing that could be counted on with Ramsay is that he never dares to disobey.  Roose held Sansa's hand and began a spirited discussion of her favorite charities. This led to a discussion on music somehow and it went from there. They drank copious amounts of lemonade and nearly gave themselves diabetes on the lemon cakes.

With icy eyes and burning disgust Ramsay watched the two men in his life fall prey to the red headed barracuda. His father was often foolish to him but this was utterly pathetic. How could he think that a young pretty socialite would want anything to do with an aging creepy man? Yet, Sansa was so polite and sugary sweet, it reminded him of one of those angler fish, a lure. Her eyes were wide and innocent, everything was so unreal and story book about this garden. It was creepier than his dad was. Even his pet, devoted Reek was like a lap dog, eating cookies from her hand. Not his loving master's hand, hers. The only thing that kept Ramsay was punishing him right then and there was that Reek had looked for permission first. Of course, he had to give it, Roose would punish Ramsay otherwise later. And the best way to hurt Ramsay was to hurt his Reek. So Ramsay had to watch this pathetic charade play out. He had to allow his pretty pet to sit on a chair next to Sansa. She had asked him to and Roose glared at Ramsay till he nodded at Reek.

It was at least amusing to watch Reek squirm in the chair, peeking at Ramsay. The pet was sure he was going to be hurt for this and was pleading silently. Ramsay just narrowed his eyes at his pet till Reek was trying hard not to cry. Then Sansa and Roose started to sing a duet and Ramsay couldn't take anymore. He stood up and quietly walked towards Sansa' house. As he passed Reek he gave a tiny jerk with his head and the pet leaped up to follow. They were not even noticed as they entered her sliding glass doors and wandered the house. At first Reek was terrified that Ramsay brought him inside her house to punish him. Ramsay began to snoop, looking in every drawer, every cabinet. He ordered Reek to look as well but just said to find something of interest. Reek was afraid to ask about specifics and just randomly searched things.

To his disgust he found nothing unusual beyond the woman's atrocious taste. It was like being inside a damned lemon drop. The flowers bursting from large stone vases everywhere made him feel he was at a wake. In fact her coffee table looked like a damned coffin, underneath all those fancy doilies. Just as Ramsay was about to give up this useless search, Reek gave a screech from upstairs. Ramsay flew up the stairs, hoping their warbling outside covered Reek's yell. He also worried that his pet was injured by some live biting secret. The disappointment in finding no secrets was made up for by his amusement. A little room was lined with shelves. Every shelf was almost exploding in china dolls and one shelf was all china doll clowns.

Reek was nearly blue with fear, his jaw was locked open in a silent scream. His arms were up in the air as if to surrender his very life to leave this nightmare on a permanent basis. His hands were involuntary jazz hands, eyes so large they were cartoon like and Ramsay was ready to burst in laughter. What pushed him over the edge was noticing his pet's hair. Now most days it was a violent mess all over the place. Long, snarled and curly the way Ramsay liked it. But today he had let Reek leave it down, brushed and soft. Now it was as if Reek were attacked by static, he had been so freaked, his hair actually stood on end. That did it and Ramsay brayed laughter. Reek jumped like a cheerleader on an energy drink enema and came to the floor in a dead faint.

Walder was determined that nothing would stop him this time. The others were just as strong in their conviction and it was glorious. Each step was tested carefully, body parts were carefully adjusted and then the plunge forward was taken. A small break and the next step was begun. For the next three hours this corpse army, pale white skin flapping triumphantly in the wind, they marched slowly down hill. Spirits flagged when they lost Mr. Selmy but they carried on without him. Kindly, Nan offered to stitch a nice pillow in his memory as soon as they were saved. At that point Walder decided they should sing on their way down. It was a strange assortment of songs, as Walder began a military chant. Nan sang a children's nursery rhyme and Pycelle began a dissertation on the black plague. Davos was giving a rousing sea chanty, thumping in time with his cane.

Regardless of the cacophony, it seemed to work and the house came into view. A hideous yellow thing, but right now it was a ticket to freedom. Nan said anyone who lived in a house like that must be a nice person, someone who could save them. They continued forward until they could begin to crowd into the front yard. They were debating on who should go to the door. Then they heard a young female giggle from around the back and they went towards the garden. They never even noticed Ramsay standing in the picture window holding a crying Reek. His mouth was open and his eyes full of laughter. Even the terrified pet stopped sobbing and stared with shock at the sight. "Oh my Gods, do you see them, Reek? They are truly amazing, they are White Walkers on the attack! Marching strong like a herd of turtles through peanut butter! Warn father, Reek? Nonsense! But we are going to watch!"

Reek wondered what was bulging in Ramsay's pocket but didn't dare to ask. He simply clutched Ramsay tight as the man ran to the patio glass doors to watch the parade of elderly explosion. It was hard to tell who was more shocked and thwarted, Roose or Walder.


	15. Lemon Invasion And Pennywise the Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay finds out why Reek is so afraid of clowns and china dolls. Walder and Roose go head to head. Sansa reveals a secret when Walder tries to get her to help him. Roose is not happy with how this visit is going.

The excitement was hard to keep going as Ramsay and Reek watched the slow show. Each step was another century in Ramsay time, he could not help but wish to begin to shove them all forward. Sighing, Ramsay hugged Reek tightly and bit his ear. Reek burst into tears and Ramsay rolled his eyes. "Did those things really scare you that much? Why? We have plenty of time for a story. By the time Walder and the others ever get into the yard, you could tell me twice. Was it the china dolls or the ones that were clowns?" Miserably, he answered, "Both." Ramsay laughed and said, "Oh, poor Reek, you just can't win, can you? Okay, why are you afraid of china dolls and clowns?"

Taking a deep breath, Theon began. "My sister and brothers were bullies. They loved to scare me. They made me watch Poltergeist, made me see It and I got scared of clowns. So they would find pictures of clowns and tape them all over the place. THey would chase me at night outside wearing clown outfits. They made me watch some old show called Bozo the Clown and they took me to the circus so many times!" Ramsay was trying so hard not to giggle, so hard that tears were coming down his face. Theon saw this as sympathy for him and he was encouraged to keep going.

"My sister used to read this huge book to me of horror tales. It was this collection of fucked up stories from around the world. So instead of Good Night Moon or Green Eggs and Ham, I heard stories of cannibals and werewolves with spiked hard ons. One of the stories was about these china dolls that killed sleeping kids! Every time they killed a child the teeth got sharper and the eyes got creepier. They were sucking the souls out of the dying kids! It scared the hell out of me! She told my brothers how scared of the story I was and they all started with their cruel jokes. Almost every fucking night, one of them would put a china doll on my bed or in the closet! Sometimes I would get up at night to use the bathroom, there would be one sitting on the fucking toilet!"

Ramsay had to wrap Reek around and slam the pet's face into his chest. He really didn't want to hurt Reek's feelings but he couldn't stop laughing. He managed to do it silently and Reek didn't seem to notice. The pet snuggled into his Master, trying to take the rare comfort even if he couldn't breathe in Ramsay's chest. Surprised at how much he really did enjoy this new pet, enough that he wished not to hurt his feelings. He almost missed seeing the last Walker finally make it to the garden. "Reek, look, let's head closer!" Ramsay dragged Reek out into the garden just as Walder made it inside the little yellow gate. 

Sansa stood up as the elderly all came slowly forward like the shambling dead. Gasping for air, staggering with the canes, they came forth. Roose and Walder stared at each other. "Oh, for the love of...why the hell are you here?" Screamed Walder in such frustration he seemed in danger of a heart attack. Roose was not in much better shape but hid it well. "Might I ask why you are here, Walder? And where did you all get those canes from?" Before the two men could really clash, Sansa spoke. "Oh, you poor folks! Look at you dears, all tired and sore. It is wonderful that you are still so active, but you should rest. Here, sit down and have some lemonade. Roose, be a darling and give them some cake. I will put more tea on right away."

Nan and Pycelle rushed over to sit down, downing the lemonade. Having no other choice, Roose smoothly offered his seat to Davos. "Sorry Walder, out of chairs, I am afraid." He smiled thinly at the old man, waiting for Sansa to go inside. Walder grabbed the young lady's hand and fixed his watery eyes on her. "Please, we need your help. Can I come in and use your phone for just a moment?" Roose sighed and said to Sansa with a wry smile, "I suppose I had better explain. I am the Director of the Nursing Home above you. These are some of my feistier clients. They like to roam if left to their own devices. Apparently, they have escaped the staff again. Forgive the intrusion, I will have Ramsay go get the van and bring them back."

Slamming his cane hard upon the mulch, Walder yelled, "He stole our canes, gave us only wheelchairs. He chained up Selmy, he would tell you himself but we lost him." Roose stared hard at Walder and nearly whispered, "You lost him? He died? Is he dead on the hill somewhere? You just left his body to block the road while you paraded onward?" Nan cackled then said, "Walder said we lost Mr. Selmy, that is just what happened. He isn't dead, he wandered off the road somewhere." "Oh dear, that is a problem. Where is your son, maybe he can find the poor man?" Sansa suggested before Ramsay and Reek stepped forward. "Reek, go find Mr. Selmy and bring him back to his room." Ramsay commanded and Reek took off. He would rather travel the woods searching for the confused old man than be near those dolls ever again.

"Miss, please I need to use your phone. Roose isn't what he seems, you are in danger, I tell you! He is married, did he tell you that part?" Walder's words were starting to run together now and the heat was making him so ill. No, it was the lemonade that Roose handed him. How could Walder have been dumb enough to trust the man to hand him a drink? Roose gave Walder a look that suggested his liquid diet may last until next year this time. And that he will certainly never find another cane. "Oh, you poor thing, you are ill. Heatstroke maybe. Roose, help me get him in the house, we can get some cold cloths on him."

Sansa never left the ailing man's side, much to Roose's dismay. "Don't fret, Sir. I will be your protector, don't look afraid. No one will hurt you. I am an activities counselor and I had planned on applying at your nursing home." Sansa said with a sweet smile for the elderly man and a wink to Roose.   "What a coincidence, don't you think, father?" Ramsay asked wryly but Roose wasn't listening. He was devastated to see everything unraveling. His visit was not going as planned at all. For once, Ramsay just didn't have the courage to mention jokingly to his father about how his wig was tilting. Maybe he should have because just then Walder reached up and yanked it off in a last weak attempt to destroy his nemesis.


	16. Opera Singing and Crossfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has to get a group of angry Walkers back to the home.  
> Sansa wants to tour the home...NOW.  
> Roose makes them all scramble to fix up the place fast.  
> Reek finally has a chance to show his own true creative side.

Ramsay couldn't hold it in, he tried so hard, so, so, so hard. It welled up, it exploded like lava from a volcano. Reek afraid of the damned china dolls and the clowns, the march of the Walkers. Now here was his father's hair clutched in Walder's grasp. The man waved it wildly in triumph and it looked as if he was waving a dead animal from the road. The laughter just burst out and Ramsay was on his knees. The tears streamed and he couldn't stop. He was going to die laughing, otherwise his father will kill him. And he couldn't stop laughing.

Roose was so pale with anger and humiliation, Ramsay choked to a silence when those pale eyes fell upon him. In a barely controlled voice, Roose spoke while still wrestling the elderly man for his hair. "Ramsay, go get the van and bring our clients home, please. They are obviously overcome by this visit." Sansa has gotten over her little shock and comes running over. "Oh, you mischief maker, Walder!" She quipped sweetly and deftly took the hair from the elderly man.

While they all stood there in various states of shock, the girl put the piece back on Roose's head. She adjusted it and stood back to admire her work. "There you are, nothing to worry about. It looks as handsome as before, Roose. Though to be honest.." Sansa blushed, Ramsay wanted to vomit and Roose melted. "I should be honest, I rather liked the real you underneath the pretty hair. Anyone can be pretty if they try, Roose. Its what is inside a person that really counts."

As the Walkers all gaped at this sugary sweet young lady who was complimenting Roose, giving Ramsay a chance to run for the van. Moments later he careened up the road and into the girl's driveway. Walder wanted to argue against leaving the hardest and so Ramsay took him first. Sansa tried to calm the agitated man, telling him she will visit him very soon. "I am so fond of the elderly, I am so glad to share my passion with you, Roose. I really hope you will consider me for this position?"

Ramsay wrinkled his nose in disgust watching the girl act like some sick fifties actress. It annoyed him that everyone seemed to be enchanted with her. Not wanting to spend the night being flayed by his father, Ramsay kept silent. He got his wayward flock into the van and drove away, leaving Roose to drool over the girl. Speeding up the road, hitting every pothole to knock his bad little Walkers around, he argued with them.

Walder led the others in a riot all the way to the nursing home and Ramsay was ready to deal out some punishment. Undoing seat-belts, like out of a horror movie, they started to slowly crawl forward towards Ramsay. Grimacing at them in the mirror, he began to holler at the deadly turtles. "Every one of your wrinkled asses are on a liquid diet for at least two weeks! Let's see how much running around you can do on pureed steak and eggs. And this time you can kiss all canes and walkers goodbye. Not even for visits, not even for privileges like I had nicely offered before. Walder, if your gummy lips breathe any closer to my ear, I will wrap them around your head and-"

Ramsay saw Reek with his eyes so large they were eating his head. Reek and Selmy were clutching each other, their mouths were wide open and both seemed to be singing a high opera note. Slamming onto the breaks, Ramsay leaned out of the window. "Why the hell are you standing here hugging and singing in the road?" He yelled then remarked the piss stains on Selmy's pants, as the two men tried to back up from the van nearly in their faces. As Reek tried to help his elderly charge into the van, both of them nearly in tears, Ramsay smacked his padded ass. "See? Aren't you glad I have you wear your depends every day?"

They had barely pulled everyone into the lobby, Ramsay had Reek tying Selmy's rope to a table, when Roose burst in. Ramsay had been about to dislocate Walder's hips for him but dropped the man. Judging by the thud, Walder broke something anyway. "Sansa wants a tour, she will be here in an hour! Fix this place up right now, everyone who can breathe and move helps! Ramsay, if you don't want me to flay you all night, you best fix all this! I want flowers, real china, real silverware, I want everything clean. I heard you laugh earlier and would dearly love to peel your skin like an orange. So get moving! Give all those canes and walkers back too! Not you, Walder, no, I have something better for you." Leaving Ramsay and the others to stare in horror at the place, Roose dragged Walder out. Poking his head back in to glare, Roose snapped, "Ramsay! One hour!" 

Walkers found themselves scrubbing floors, dragging themselves place to place. Ramsay swept with a fury, causing everyone to cough from the dust. When he used the industrial strength vacuum cleaner afterwards, Ramsay got distracted from his work. Elderly flesh sucked easily and painfully into the tube and well, Ramsay forgot to finish cleaning. Luckily his pet has no such distractions and moves fast. If not inventive, Reek is resourceful and tries his very best. Ripping every flower from the garden and lawns, he fills vases. These are scattered everywhere he can think of. Running up to the house, Reek bursts into the kitchen and rips the silverware drawer out, taking it back to the home. Then back up to the house to fill his arms with china, then again with a tea service. 

When Roose leads Sansa towards the door, she looks at all the holes in the lawn. He stares at his ruined flowers then says to her, "Gophers. We have had an issue with them." Entering the lobby, they can see dirt and destroyed roots swimming in vases. Limp flowers hung out of them everywhere. Hurrying Sansa past the distressing sight, Roose shows her the dining room. Here sat many of their clients, some she saw earlier. Except she doesn't remember them having soaked fronts and dry backs. Nor did she remember all those red large circles on their skin. She commented lightly this as Roose stared daggers at his son. Ramsay blinked with pure shining innocence but planned to hide from his father later.

Roose noted with relief that each of the tables had silverware and china plates. They also had many styles of cups and upon closer look, some unique silverware choices. Nan seemed to be waiting for dinner with a fork, foam beer cozy and potato peeler. Pycelle toyed with his garlic press as he sipped from a purple sippy cup.

Just then a bang came from the living room and everyone could hear Selmy's whine. They slowly all leaned over to see Reek holding a length of rope. Selmy had one end of it and the rest pooled between the two of them. Looking up at the audience, the elderly man smiled and announced, "It's almost dinner time!"

Sansa tilted her head and very politely asked the trembling orderly what he was doing. Thinking fast, Reek blurted out the first thing he could think of. "Elderly cross-fit!" Ramsay had to shove his own fist into his mouth to keep out the laughter. Roose closed his eyes as if in deep prayer and Reek was so glad he had on his depends.


	17. The Torture Of Walder Frey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened to brave Walder Frey after Roose dragged him away?   
> Tortures we can barely imagine. I could barely write of it. This story is supposed to be comedy, dark comedy. Yet...what happened to this poor man...it was perhaps one of the cruelest things I have ever done.  
>  ::Author lowers her head in shame::

Walder Frey spent his life being a loud, ignorant, opinionated, bigoted, chauvinistic, racist, in fact the list is so long of what he was that it could span years of telling. What he wasn't was shorter. He wasn't given to experience fits of emotion or fear. Walder was not a begging man nor a crying one. However, once he discovered he couldn't bite through his own wrists to kill himself, Walder lost control.

Sobbing like a two year baby, wailing like a little girl who got her bum spanked. Pleading like a small boy beaten by a group of bullies for lunch money. Shrieking like an unwilling cheerleader who got too close to the boys locker room on a rapey day. Panicked begging and wailing like poor Reek will when Ramsay dresses as a clown later on and chases him through the woods, honking a horn.

Never in his life has Walder experienced true torture and he folded like a wet napkin. If Roose would release him, Walder would offer to suck his cock, he would offer to scalp every resident to create new wigs for the man. Hell, Walder would swear to never even look at a cane or even a wheelchair again. He would pull himself on the floor like a slug singing a happy tune while wearing a funny hat if Roose would end this!

He wailed this and more into the rotted air that was slowly killing him. Walder no longer had his dentures, the bastard had taken them. He tried to gum his wrists again, then another tsunami hit. The slosh of bags, sloshing with things you should never think of, stench rising worse. Cloth waves over, fluttering under the gaseous hellfires, then the flesh starts to fold over on top of itself and the cloth. Olenna finishes her turn and now Walder is on top.

This brings no comfort as he begins to gasp for air and yanks again. With his wrists cuffed completely around Olenna's waist, he is helpless. Yanking his neck up as far as he can, Walder senses a change. The woman is awake again. Muffled yelling begins and he tries to damnedest not to let her turn again. In horror, he watches as her hand sneaks out and presses a call button.

When a maid comes in, Walder screams and begs, while Olenna complains of her passenger. The poor servant gave no indication of life until Olenna gave an order. "Sure, of course you can sit in your wheelchair, Olenna. But the skinny man on your back goes too." To Walder's horror, Olenna decided she didn't care.


	18. Lord Of Misery, King Of Woe, Bearer Of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Folks, these three chapters require audience participation. Each of our main characters is in dire need of sympathy. They are each having the worst time ever, or at least so they think. As the observer, I am not able to decide who is the most miserable. I leave that to you the reader to help make this important decision.  
> Which of the following characters is the MOST MISERABLE? If a character gets more sympathy then the others, I will take requests on that character. Enjoy and please leave me your sympathy vote! This chapter shall be Roose, Reek and Ramsay will have their own chapters as well. Then I leave you to decide who is the most deserving of our deepest sympathies...

The next month was full of agony, teeth ground to bits, constant stress that gives headaches and destroys sleep.

Sun shone brightly through every window of the professionally cleaned rest home. All window were polished and open to let in the soft breeze. Calming music played and residents with new equipment roamed about. Roose observed Reek go past his office door in tears, hands shaking and wished he could cry too. Helpless, he had taken the list from Sansa of the changes to be made.

The paper was light yellow with red hearts before each listed item. Sansa wrote in a large fancy scrawl and the paper even smelled like flowers. Tears did come to Roose's eyes as he ordered real china, expensive medical equipment and shuddered at the order for field trips. He felt helpless to deny Sansa' sunny smile or her pale hand touching gently on his shoulder. 

Every day changes happened and the residents were mostly content. During the day Sansa pops in and out, her hours are never definite.  At any time her lovely ginger ponytail might bounce in and announce, "Hello, poppets! Who is up for some bingo?" So only during the night do the residents ever have to worry. However, even then, Sansa has stopped by so any mayhem had to be reigned in.

It nearly killed Roose to allow Walder Frey the new cane Sansa had brought him. His only consolation was that the man still shuddered and cried out in his sleep. That and the joy of only allowing Walder real food if Sansa is around. Today Ramsay handed Walder a glass of bacon omelet and is dying to give him his blended tuna and pickle sandwich later. Watching Sansa also befriend Olenna did make Roose want to wail like a toddler.

Sansa had tea regularly with the old bitch who still refuses to die. Roose has tried everything, but throw a toaster into her bath. The woman survived every concoction he and Ramsay came up with. In desperation, Reek had hot-wired the damned electric chair. A maid put a bunch of towels on it and the thing burst into flames. Reek got whipped until his back looked like a zebra. And Olenna declared she hated the chair anyway. She did not want it replaced which Roose wholeheartedly agreed with. His money was already being sucked away by Sansa's wishes for the elderly.

Everyday he worked with Sansa and every day his obsession grew. Often times, she will invite Roose into the activities. She had brought an old karaoke machine and for three hours, they sang. Roose was sure it was love in her eyes, she was singing of needs, of longing. He looked deep in her eyes and harmonized. When they were at the most passionate of songs, everyone nearby seemed to have tears in their eyes. Even Walder looked moved, as he put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Yet that night when he invited Sansa to a nearby restaurant, she declined. "Oh, you sneaky fox, you! I would love to go, but it wouldn't be proper, would it?  Not only are you a married man, you are my boss. It would look terrible, Roose. We can be friends but we must make sure it doesn't look inappropriate. I would never want to ruin your image, Roose. Oh, I meant to tell you! My little siblings are coming for a short visit. I am dying for you to meet them! Bran, Arya and Rickon. They are so spirited, so fun! Goodnight, Roose!"

Sansa waved and Roose wanted so badly to kiss her, hold her and have her sing to him. He restrained himself and watched as the love of his life went out the door. A crash of something new and expensive then a scream of terror. Sighing and nearly in tears, Roose turned and saw Ramsay laughing. His idiot son was chuckling while his pet cried in the center of broken porcelain. Among the shattered plates and cups the boy had been stacking was a small demon clown figure. "Dammit Ramsay! What if Sansa had seen that?"

Ramsay glared at his father with clear mutiny. "I have not stopped treating my pet the way I wish because of her. She doesn't notice and if she does, fuck her. Reek is mine to do as I wish. Sansa isn't my mother, she isn't anything to me. I don't give a flying fuck about that ginger haired-" The hit came so fast and hard that Ramsay was on the floor before he figured out he was punched. Roose leaned over his shocked son and observed the blood gushing from Ramsay's nose.

"You will never speak to me like that again. You will never speak of Sansa that way again. Someday, if you manage to do your duty as a son and kill that elderly witch upstairs...then Sansa will be your new mother. And you will do as you are told. I don't care what games you play with Theon. If Sansa sees these games and becomes upset over it, I will have your skin. I will peel your thighs and make gloves for your pet from them. Now pick yourself up and clean up this blood right now. And I will be taking the cost of all that china from your own check this week."

Roose walked away ignoring the heated stare from his wayward son. He didn't understand why Ramsay hated Sansa so much. If anything, he had expected Ramsay would try and seduce the girl for himself. Sighing again, Roose went to order replacement china, adding Ramsay to the weight of his problems. He started to scratch an itch on his head that seemed to only get worse. Ripping off his hair piece, Roose felt rough patches on his head. The next day, the doctor confirmed that Roose got a skin fungus from the new wig.


	19. Can't Sleep, The Clowns Will Eat Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek's chapter of misery. Ramsay is angry, Roose is angry and Reek does not benefit.  
> Does he deserve the vote?

Reek has discovered that his capacity for terror is a yawing cavern that never gets too full. Ramsay never runs out of ways to scare his pet and Reek has accepted this. However, Ramsay is very angry and that means Reek must suffer. The more he does for his disapproving father, the more Ramsay must tolerate Sansa or allow the elderly to live peacefully, it was driving him crazy. So he focuses on Reek for relief.

Reek had decided he probably will die soon of heart failure. Any day now in fact. When Reek had come home the other day from working very late to keep up with Sansa's new orders, he was exhausted.  He had very politely and humbly asked his Master if he could go take a nap before dinnertime. Ramsay had given such a bright smile and said yes while hugging his Reek. He should have been warned by that, but he was just so tired.

The tired boy dragged himself up the many stairs to Ramsay's room and walked into a nightmare. Posters everywhere, walls and ceiling of clowns. Some were regular clowns which was terrifying enough, but some, the ones hanging over the bed...they were evil clowns and the posters glowed in the dark. On the mantle of the fireplace, china dolls, the shelves, some dolls even shoved between Reek's favorite books in the book shelf.

Reek had shrieked then flown into Ramsay's connected bathroom. There he encountered a fun house. As he slammed the bathroom door shut, he was face to face with a life sized clown. Someone has painted a giant evil clown on the door. He reeled back from it, spun and saw the shower curtain was clown faces. Even the toilet seat had a clown on it. Nearly hyperventilating, Reek flew out of the room. Right down the stairs and out of the house.

Running into the large garden behind the looming house, Reek decides to sleep there. He could just lay on the soft couch inside the pavilion. The garden was empty luckily, no one to bother the terrified, crying thin boy. Thinking of nothing but wanting just to safely nap, Reek almost landed right on the large china clown sitting on the couch. He screeched again and with fear came amazing feats. Reek spun about, managed to leap down the stairs.

In panic now, he headed for the forest grounds. Skidding to a halt in his favorite hiding spot, there were ten china clowns in a circle. Backing away slowly, nearly done in, Reek heaved and panted. Hearing a giggle that he knows every well, Reek begs, "Master, please! I am so tired, stop it please!" "Aw Reek, it is okay, they can't hurt you, they are just dolls." Then all of the china clowns grinning merrily, jauntily at Reek all blew sky high. Reek blew sky high too. He not only pissed and shit his depends but Ramsay swears that his pet did the best ballet leap he has ever seen.

His Master laughed for some time before he dragged his pet back home. Then he made Reek get his depends changed by Ramsay, so he could shame him a little. That always made Ramsay so happy, so Reek endured it. He turned red in shame, cried in terror looking up at the clowns wanting to eat him. When his new depends were on, Reek flung himself into Ramsay's arms. "Please, no more today? Please, Master!" Ramsay had nuzzled his pet affectionately and agreed no more for today. He laid his Reek on the bed, shut the blinds and turned out the light. "Take a nap then, pet."

For the next hour, Reek tried not to notice the clowns all coming slowly down, floating to eat him. When he dragged himself downstairs for dinner, the stair chair had caught fire. Ramsay beat him with his belt harder than usual because Roose was angry. They weren't really angry at Reek, just angry that Olenna wasn't in the damned electric chair when it caught fire. That night Reek was handed clown pajamas by his grinning Master. He shivered and tried not to look at his pajamas or at the room. It took forever for Reek to fall asleep in spite of his fatigue. Ramsay allowed Reek to sleep in the bed and he cuddled into his Master.

Finally he drifted off into a nightmare dream-scape of clown and life size china dolls all chasing him. Laughing and sharp teeth wanting to eat him whole and screaming. Then Reek screamed himself awake to discover he was alone in the bed. Sitting up, trying to ignore the clowns everywhere, Reek hears faint music. Circus music, then there was the sound of floppy shoes in the dark. Whimpering, he strained his eyes to see what is dancing about him. A small light comes, a small carousel comes to life, playing dancing clowns to go with the music.

The light was just bright enough to see the painted face, the colorful puffy clothing, over-sized gloves and shoes. A huge wig of orange electric hair completed the look. Cavorting, leaping and wide mouthed smile had Reek frozen. When Ramsay honked the loud horn, that is what motivated him again. Suddenly Reek had all the energy in the world. With the maddeningly cheerful clown chasing him, Reek ran out of the house, through the woods.

He ran from his nightmarish monster until he collapsed. Ramsay ripped down his pants and depends. Only pulling his cock out of the outfit, he made Reek stare at him. Reek watched himself being raped by a clown to his complete utter horror. The screaming he did made Ramsay more excited and brought him to the end quickly. When Ramsay came hard inside him, Reek wondered if it was sperm or clown confetti.


	20. Winter, Icy Frozen Cold Trying To Seek Heat...Seek Reek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is having a rather rough time himself these days. He is trying to be proactive to fix his problems at least.

Ramsay cannot remember ever being this enraged. Not like his fiery moments when he has to flay his pet. No, this was a slithery cold anger that slowly climbs up the spine and nestles in your brain like an alien. It has a voice of its own that is so cold that it is like hearing ice speak. How could he ever threaten me, ever punish me in front of THEM? He has spent countless days weeks hours for his father. There has never been anything Ramsay wouldn't do for him. But this, this is intolerable.

What this woman, girl, barbie doll thing is doing to his father is insane! He has seen his father have the Walkers use the same straws until they disintegrated. Now this gingerbread girl with a lemony smell that gags him shows up and daddy is made of money? They always had a plan, ever since Ramsay found his father, they knew what they were, they had a plan. Falling in love or whatever the fuck this was isn't part of the plan. Ramsay gets a pet and when Roose needs to get some fun, he finds a whore that won't be missed.

Ramsay does his work in the hospitals and nursing homes. Roose entertains and marries an elderly rich woman. She dies, they profit and move onwards. The elderly home was only supposed to be another con that would end after Olenna died and they collected the insurance and estates. Then they would move on again. But this job has gone wrong, the con is failing and they should split now. When Ramsay told his father this, Roose coldly told Ramsay that only he decides when they move on. Then harshly reminded him of his failure to kill Olenna. 

Why is it his fault that the disgusting bag of demonic gas and terrible stories refuses to die? Ramsay has actually tried to smother her in her sleep and somehow she kept fucking breathing! One night in desperation, Ramsay took a concoction of anti freeze and Clorox, shot it into her IV. She became very ill, Roose began to dance around, smiling like a lunatic. He treated his son like a prince. Then the hateful, mean, terrible, awful woman dared to get well! His father has lost faith in him, he only thinks of this girl.

And as for this Sansa Stark? How about...what the howdy doody waving fuck is up with that? Her whole house is like a migraine waiting to happen. The only thing she is missing is an actual gingerbread house. There is no way in the world of EVER that a college age model pretty girl would ever desire Roose Bolton. Why would any woman under the age of sag and desperation want him? If you put Barry Manilow, Rod Steward, an Asian Elvis impersonator with a stutter and just a small dash of David Lee Roth and put it in a blender...then added a very generous portion of crazy and Donald Trump's toupee...out comes what is Roose.

Watching his father act like a lovesick teenager is sickening enough. Never mind this fluttering birdie that he wants to crush. She is ruining the plans and what is her plan? Sansa uses old fashioned techniques like she wears old fashioned clothing. It is almost like she has studied everything Roose loved. This week the crazy bitch actually showed up in a poodle skirt. Thing was goddamned yellow again...he hates yellow. There is something so shady with her and how can his father not see it?

A con man can sense another and this girl was running one hell of con on them. There is no reasonable explanation for her attraction nor any benefit to fixing up the home or pampering the Walkers. Ramsay is positive they have run into a black widow. The hunters are being hunted and he tried to warn his father. It earned him a broken tooth and a split lip.

He is just so damned grateful for his pet. He never could have gotten through this fucking shitty situation on his own. When the ice builds too much, Ramsay can get very dangerous. The kind that his father would severely punish him for.  He could wipe out the entire nursing home and then burn Olenna alive when he was ice. Then he sees his lovely Reek, just waiting, shivering and he will smile. The fear, the obedience, it amuses him, it warms him. He swells with true affection, it might even be love or something like that.

Ramsay knows that playing with his funny timid Reek always makes him feel better. It warms him up, makes him laugh and Ramsay's ice melts away. After the games, after his fun, he always cuddles and soothes his little Reek. Giving him a bath or rubbing his whole body while whispering endearments, that amuses him too. And makes that warmth swell up again.

He is thinking to allow Reek to not just play the screaming victim of rape. Ramsay has decided its time to allow his pet pleasure as well. The poor little guy does try very hard to obey and Ramsay so loves how scared and panicked Reek gets. He cannot help but push that large button that is his pet's terror. It is like getting a kitten or a puppy overworked, then scare them into that funny eye rolling, mouth foaming, schizoid movements...oh such fun! Ramsay had so many animals as a child, it drove his mother even crazier than her drugs did. They never lasted as long as his human pets and none lasted as long as Reek.

It gave Ramsay such pleasure to know that no matter what makes his world out of control, Reek is in his control. This was a loyal, forever, loving pet that Ramsay can always count on. He can snuggle him, tease him and scare or hurt him as needed. And he loved their sexual times too, but he would like Reek to enjoy it. Not all the time of course, no point in spoiling him, but on occasion. As a reward or a token of affection.  That brought a grin to Ramsay's face when he thought of how he will go about it. He felt better for about ten minutes.

Then he heard Olenna's voice and it sounded exactly as that damned raven must have in that Edgar Allen Poe poem. Wincing, Ramsay combed his hair and checked to make sure Reek looked presentable. Next he heard Sansa's voice which was like being enveloped by sunshine and sticky sugary sweetness that you can drown in. So thick that Ramsay had to shake his head to make it leave. Even her damned voice brings the smell of lemons!

Roose has been having Sansa join them for dinner almost every night now. Because they cannot have possibly seen enough of her all day. So now instead of his Reek all snuggled against his leg, eating from Ramsay's hand, he is in a chair. Like someone who is not a pet and it drives him crazy. Reek whimpers and swears to Ramsay he does not like it. He begs his Master to please let him kneel again, it scares him to be up at the table. Whether Reek really means it or is just hoping to say what he thinks Ramsay wants to hear doesn't matter.

Reek does not sit, eat, drink or even touch the silverware without permission from Ramsay. They have developed a good understanding of each other and quietly Reek read want Ramsay wanted. If Sansa asked his pet a question, Ramsay usually answered for him. Reek did not look at her once but a few times Sansa made him answer. He did so softly and timidly without any inflection to his voice. This would make most folks give up but not this nosy ginger-head dominating leech that is trying to find a way to catch Roose in her trap.

Sansa forces Reek into conversations that he eventually relaxes and enjoys. This burns Ramsay but luckily each day or night there has been a game to relief his anger at this. Instead of taking the extra time to punish Reek for showing attention to another, Ramsay just makes the games a little worse. Then when his cute shaking Reek is foaming at the mouth, unable to scream or run anymore, Ramsay holds him. Holding tightly, sheltering him, in a gentle voice he hushes and calms his pet. As his pet starts to become more stable and aware, Ramsay whispers that Reek should not show attention to that Ginger Head Barbie Doll Witch Bitch. Ever. No matter what his father says.

But his father interfered again, telling Ramsay that Sansa enjoys Reek. As if he was just a toy that Ramsay should share with someone! His father would use his son to entertain, when they were short on money. Or if he owed someone that finally caught up to them. When his father mentions how his new impossible girlfreind wants to be entertained by his pet, terrible flashes happened in his head. He sees a ten year old boy naked and crying in front of a drunk Santa wearing a crotchless version of his jolly suit. He sees a young teenager walk into an office building every week day for a full month.

The boy is dressed as if he is going to a preppy interview for the role of perfect, privileged boy. Without speaking to a soul he goes to an office and goes inside, locking the door after. The middle aged CEO would finish whatever she was doing without a single word. When she finished what she was doing, she took her underwear off and lifts her skirt up to her waist. Her legs open wide and her head goes back, eyes shut. Ramsay licks her until she shudders in orgasm. Then the woman put on her underwear and went back to work.

Never once except that first day when she explained what she wanted, did she ever acknowledge Ramsay's existence. He hated her with icy winter hatred. Ramsay had promised himself to kill Cersei Lannister someday. He will bring his Reek, who hates hunting but does try his best, bless him. How dare Roose think Ramsay would allow Reek to go through such things? Reek was only his, no one can touch him, just Ramsay.

As Ramsay slings his large arm around his trembling pet, he smirks. Those exploding china clowns took awhile to set up. He is thrilled with his experiment. He not only got to see a priceless pet freak out, but found out how much damage they could cause. Had Reek been any closer he might have been sliced to bits. The nails, glass and metal shards that exploded out of these special dolls he is currently making, will do even more damage. He cannot wait to find an opportunity to put them in Sansa's house. If his father won't listen to reason, Ramsay will have to take care of this himself. Once the girl is either dead or damaged Roose will get back on track.

As they headed downstairs the hellish hounds of the lowest levels of hell, being slowly skinned and burned,howled. Groaning, Ramsay said, "Oh sweet Gods of mercy, she brought the fucking karaoke machine." Roose, Sansa and Olenna were desecrating a Peter, Paul and Mary song. Wincing at the off key harmony of dying elephants being pressed to death by a screaming Godzilla, Reek commented. "I wish they would get on a fucking jet plane and take their singing with them." Ramsay ignored the impertinence and fully agreed.

 He tried so hard during dinner not to let the girl get to him. To not go into chilling rage, no ice. And to not fall into the old depression and fears of the past. How dare this Sansa try and take his father? How dare she think to take his Reek? Ramsay hoped she enjoyed all the new dolls she will recieve soon. Then his father will stay the same and Reek will always be Ramsay's. 


	21. Games That Reek Plays, Tug of War Is The New One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa speaks directly with Theon. Reek gets a scary game that is not from Ramsay. Reek reminisces of some things. Roose and Sansa overrule Ramsay. Reek wins an award and a day off to have ice cream with Sansa and her visiting family. Even clowns couldn't have scared the poor thing more.

Every day Reek had a new game to play that for once had nothing to do with Ramsay. It was called "Where is Mr. Selmy?" Since Sansa comes every day to the nursing home, they cannot tether the man anymore. So somewhere around late morning the elderly man pulls a disappearing act. It doesn't matter where he was put, or who was watching him. One time Mr. Selmy was sitting with Ramsay taking his blood pressure, Sansa was speaking to Nan who was sitting next to Mr. Selmly. Reek had been across the room from them, helping Walder try and put his middle fingers down again. Before he helped Walder he saw that. When he turned back around, Mr. Selmy was gone. Ramsay had looked away to put the blood pressure machine away. He was now staring at the empty chair in confusion. If Sansa was there, she made every staff member, including Roose search for the man. If she wasn't there, or doesn't know yet that Mr. Selmy was missing, then it was Reek's job to find him. It defied logic how this man would end up in strange places. Reek would find the old man on the roof, in the gardens, wandering the hallways of Roose's home. On occasion he found Mr. Selmy in weird areas. Inside the kitchen pantry, in a cabinet that Ramsay uses to store scary items to freak out Reek with. Today was that day. Reek had looked everywhere and finally started opening cabinets in desperation.  There was Mr. Selmy, holding and cuddling a china clown doll that Ramsay had stashed. Reek blinked, his poor mind couldn't figure out if it should scream in terror or rejioce in finding the old man. 

He settled for holding his head for a minute, panting. Then with shaking hands he reached into the cabinet, gingerly reaching to remove the doll from the man. Mr. Selmy smiled brightly, yelled "Tag!" Thrusting the doll towards Reek with the delight of any child playing outside. Reek reacted with something that looked like a Karate Kid move, if the Karate Kid were having a seizure during a competition. The doll was karate chopped out of the man's hands and flew to shatter against a wall. Reek is a gentle young man, so when he yanked Mr. Selmly out of the closet, he ALMOST took the man's arms out of his sockets. Almost, but stopped shaking the elderly magician just in time. "Oh, I didn't know you were scared of clowns, Reek. It is alright, son. When I was a boy I was afraid of the dark, never liked it. Still don't like it. I just wanted to enjoy our game and thought it would be funny." Reek looked at the clear eyes and for a second, he thought he had a friend. A real confidant that he might talk with.  "A game? You hide on purpose?" He asked and then Mr. Selmy gave a large smile. "Is it lunchtime yet? That nice girl Sansa said she would bring lemon cakes for us today." Sighing, Reek nodded and led the man towards the dining room.

Reek swept up the pieces of doll and threw it in the trashcan with a meaningful force. It felt really good to have destroyed it and Theon allowed it to feel that way. He still thought of himself as two minds almost. Roose and Sansa used his real name, some of the residents did too. It hurt to hear his real name because he would instantly expect Ramsay to eat him over it. He never does, Ramsay is fair in that way.  He understands that Reek must answer these folks because they are in public. Yet the man has become so scary and so omnipresent in Reek's life that he feels the hammer ready to drop at all times. Yet, strangely enough Reek does not hate or feel disgusted with Ramsay. The man was the type of man that Theon had always secretly desired. He would be having sex with one of his many hook ups and as the he would come in the girl, Theon was really thinking of some construction worker fucking him. His family would have murdered him personally had they known Theon was gay. Luckily, he was really bisexual so females were just as good to date. Theon was a inconsiderate jerk eventually and they would break up within months.

When Theon had gotten that other nursing home gig and he met Ramsay, inside he melted. He had to actually jerk off that night and most nights after to the man. So when Ramsay started to bully him, he took it as flirting. Even when the man had started to scare him, taking things too far, making Reek humiliated, he did nothing to stop it. It was attention, something Theon hasn't really ever had much of. He noticed himself changing right away, reacting submissively to this man. Theon had experimented a bit in bdsm with one girl he dated for almost a year. Ros was a dominant and took him to these private parties. Instantly, he was in love with it all. Ros and her friend Kyra made Theon into a submissive, contract and all. For almost a year, he was their sex slave and it was one of the greatest times of his life. So when Ramsay was so dominant, Theon couldn't help but react. The only reason he hesitated going into the trailer that first night, was what he and Ramsay were discussing before Roose had startled him.

"I want to make you my pet, Theon. Do you think I can't tell you are submissive? You think I can't feel how hard you get when I sneak up and whisper in your ear. Come in with me, Theon. Let me be your Master, you'll like it. I promise to take very good care of you, Theon. Look at the way you are standing, how you lower your head when I am near you. How you tremble and you are trying so hard not to just obey. How many times have you wanted to just drop to your knees and let me take control? Look, you are getting hard right now and look at how you sweat just thinking about it? Poor sweetie, just take one more step and I can help you, take care of you." Theon had looked up at those icy orbs and shark smile. "Will we make a contract? And have a safe word?" He boldly asked, wanting very much to take that step but scared too. A deep instinct half buried inside him was screaming warnings at him. This wasn't just a dominant, this was a very dangerous person, it hollered but Theon was swimming in need. Ramsay chuckled and said, "We can talk about all that once you come inside. One more step, you can do it." But that voice got a tiny bit louder and Theon shook his head. "I..I need to talk about this first, Ramsay. Please understand, I am nervous. Okay? We need to make a contract first and have a safe word. I know that, I..I have done the dom/sub thing before." He admitted, turning red and wringing his hands together. He had all of his fingers still back then. Ramsay leaned out the door more, like a predator trying to get a better look at it's prey. "Sweetling, why do you need a contract? I will tell you straight up what I want from you. I will be clear and fair, I swear it. You don't need a safe word with me. Things will be simple for you, I will be so careful and patient training you. There will never be a need for any safe words." Theon had barely had time to respond when Roose scared him. Ramsay had grabbed him and he became Reek.

This wasn't bdsm because nothing here was safe, sane or consensual. He was a slave to a killer and everyday it became more normal to him. Reek did hate the terrifying games of Ramsay's, but not Ramsay himself. Reek would find himself seeking his Master's embrace to get comfort for the scary things he must endure. He clings to the very man tormenting him because it is what he has. Most of the time, Ramsay will allow Reek to orgasm, to feel true pleasure during sex. Ramsay still likes to roughly rape Reek several times a week, but there are the other times. When Ramsay will lick and suck his pet until Reek begs to come. Then Ramsay will take him deeply and gently, reaching that spot that makes his pet squeak and pant.  One hand on Reek's cock, Ramsay would call Reek his good boy, his most beloved pet and then urge his puppy to come. Reek would start to cry out, "Please!" over and over in a tiny voice then would come with a force that made him cry. Lost in subspace afterwards, Ramsay would put Reek in his arms tightly. Caressing the trembling body, rubbing his face in the boy's hair, Ramsay would whisper to his wide eyed pet. "Good boy, you are perfect for me. You have pleased me so much. Hush, breathe and just listen to my voice. I love everything about you, Reek. You have done so well, you play all my games, you do everything I ask. I know how hard you try, Reek. Good boy, my special pet." Then the next day when Ramsay would scare or hurt his pet, Reek would try and recall those other times. 

A sudden waft of lemon and sugar dissipated Reek's thoughts as he turned to see Sansa. The sunny girl was a stunning vision in yellow and her hair was done in a lovely bun, wrapped with braids. She looked like a medieval lady for a second with that hairstyle. Her dress was long and flowing which made it hard not to think of some lady sitting with her dream prince.  "There you are! You are always so busy, Theon." Reek cringed a bit and stuttered out, "I..I like Reek..instead. Please don't call me the other name. I really don't like it." Reek peeked up at the sunny face that seemed to fill with a sympathy he didn't understand. With a tiny smile the woman came too close for his comfort and he backed into the wall. Sansa came forward and put her hands on the gaunt face that filed with terror at the contact. Oh no, what if Ramsay saw Sansa touching his pet? Ramsay despises her already, this would make it worse. And Reek would pay as well. Ramsay would make this his fault he would! "Please, don't touch me." He burst out desperately. "It is alright, Reek, calm down. I do understand, really. I am an adventurous person and have experimented with bdsm too. I understand what is between you and Ramsay. Don't worry, I respect that." Sansa let go of him and backed up a little. Enough for Reek to breathe again. He tugged on his collar to remind himself, to center himself. The girl smiled so brightly that rainbows should have appeared. "You work very hard here. In fact, I have already told Roose to make you employee of the month.   He will give you an award and your picture will be on the wall. Also, you get to have a day off, I am taking you for some ice cream. My siblings are coming to visit so we shall have the ice cream at my house. I have  an ice cream machine, we shall create our own flavors. You will be the first person to meet the kids."

"I...I have to ask Ramsay first." Reek squeaked out, knowing how ballistic Ramsay would go over such a thing. "I..I am happy to be Employee of the Month, thank you very much. But you don't need to reward me more than that. Really, but thank you." Sansa seemed to grow slightly taller then and loomed over Reek. Her eyes became drowning pools and Reek fell in, groaning. "Reek, you are taking a day off and having ice cream with me. I am going to speak with Ramsay and let him know this will happen tomorrow. Swaying in near panic, Reek nods then shakes his head. "I really wish you wouldn't" He whispered, lowering his eyes. Her only response was to walk away, to speak with his Master. Theon followed a bit behind her, sick to his stomach with anxiety. She walked up to Ramsay and Reek watched as Ramsay tried so hard to to lean forward and eat Sansa's face. Roose walked over then and Reek sat in a chiar next to Walder, not wanting to watch anymore. Regardless what happens, he will pay for it. Walder looked at the young man with a mix of pity and disgust. "Why are you here, boy? Why do you let them do this to you? You ave access to the cars, why don't you drive away? Get far away from here then report what is going on here. You never hurt us, you are a good kid, I can tell. I don't know what he had done to you, but you need to clear your head and get out of here. Get us help."

Keeping one eye on the three dominants challenging each other over ice cream, Reek mumbles to Walder.  "You tried to run and what happened to you? What do you think Ramsay would do to me if I tried to run? He is a hunter, he could always track me down and find me. He always does, he is a much better hunter than me." Walder thought of his punishment from Roose and shuddered, gagging on his lunch.  Sansa came over with a winnin smile. "It is settled then! Tomorrow you are mine and we shall have ice cream!" Reek sighed and said, "Okay. Thank you very much, Sansa." He waited until she walked away before he began to shake thinking of how mad his Master must be over this. That night when the new staff came in to relieve them, Reek tried to run to Ramsay. He darted past the creepy night workers named Skinner, Damon, Alyn and Dick. They gave him the chills and a few times they have managed to circle him, bully him a bit. Ramsay makes them stop with a single word and they never actually hurt Reek. But they do love to have fun at his expense. Ramsay has threatened Reek with letting the men play with him if he ever made him mad enough.

Reek was terrified that Sansa's ice cream might cause just that. So he rushed into his Master's arms and put his forehead on his chest.  "I don't want to go with her, Master. Please, I just want to be with you, to please you. I love you." Ramsay hugged his pet and kissed his head. "Good boy, Reek. I know you are loyal, that this isn't your fault. I won't blame you for what the ginger cunt is doing. She has my father now she wants my pet too." In spite of teh soft soothing voice, in spite of the warm embrace that he was given, Reek tensed at the tone. There was a blade or whip in there somewhere. A threat softly weaved through those words and Reek shuddered. "Hush, puppy. She won't get you, I promise. You will get your day off with ice cream. You will remember who and what you are and be a very good boy. We are going to make sure that she cannot trap you. I am going to help you, sweetie. Remember that brand I showed you? We will use it tonight right after I make my good pet come for me. You will have a reminder to help you through tomorrow. That is how much I love you, pet. I will always be there to help you." Reek tried not to cry or beg for mercy and nodded slowly. "Thank you Master."

Ramsay ran his hands through the messy hair and spoke so kindly. "You are welcome, Reek. And since you have done so well that even father has noticed, I am going to reward you myself. As of right now, the clowns and china doll games are over." Reek looked up at Ramsay to see if he really meant it. "Oh, thank you!" He burst out into tears of relief and Ramsay held him. "Come on, lets go home ad have dinner. We have a nice long night ahead of us. Then tomorrow you can go have ice cream and take the day off. You can have all the fun you want, Reek, I give my permission. If she tries anything or scares you, I want you to get up and call me or run home. Will you do that for me, pet?" As his boy nodded, Ramsay thought about how he will watch from the bushes. Even though Reek does not know Ramsay will be watching, he did know this was all part of a test. It was all down to loyalty and jealousy now. Two emotions that Reek have caused terrible pain to him. In utter honesty, he said to Ramsay, "I don't want to go at all, Master. I will obey and do it, but I don't like her. She scares me and I only want to have to fear you." After a moment, as they walked in the dark up towards the house, Ramsay spoke. "I am glad you noticed it too. We are going to take that bitch down before she gets too far in whatever fucked up plans she has. I am happy that you will help me with this, Reek. So when you have ice cream tomorrow why don't see if you can find or sense anything that will tel us who or what she really is."


	22. Ice Cream Day For Reek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Ramsay spend some special time together in the morning. Reek has ice cream with Sansa. Reek meets the siblings. Here is Reek's reward since he won our little pity contest. enjoy!

Reek begged, sobbed and sucked Ramsay's cock before his Master relented and gave him a shot of morphine. "Just enough to take the edge off, you baby. It's just a brand, it can't be that bad." Shaking his head frantically, Reek dared to disagree. "It is that bad, it really is, Master! It hurts really bad! Can't I just stay home till this feels better, please?" Ramsay had to admit, it did take a lot out of his pet when he branded him. His pet screamed and thrashed everywhere. Then just went still, vomited and froze, whimpering. The skin was a lovely crispy black but Ramsay worried when Reek started to shiver.  Qyburn was grumpy and tired, not very gentle as he treated the burn and sedated the boy to sleep. Now Reek was awake and he looked terrible. "I wish I could let you stay here. You know that, Reek. Come on, Master will help you, sweetie. My poor boy, what that ginger bitch is putting you through. Only I know how to take care of you, to protect you. I think she plans to kill my father, Reek. What would she do to you? We won't ever let her though will we? I am going to be watching, my good puppy. If she does anything at all to hurt you, I will save you. My poor boy, I love you so much and trust you, so I will give you permission for something. That gingersnap Venus cock trap tries a single thing on you, you fight her with everything you have got. I am giving you the privilege to defend yourself and kill if need be. Do you understand, my Reek?" "Yes Master. Thank you." Reek's eyes swam with horrified devotion and enough morphine to take the edge off all of Dreadfort.

Kneeling to eat his cereal and milk, Reek nearly drowned himself. Giggling, Ramsay pulled his pet by his hair to his knees. "Silly puppy, look at the mess you've made. Here, have some sausage and bacon instead." Reek gratefully took every bite and was reveling in how kind his Master was today. Drowning in the affection and mercy, Reek put his head on Ramsay's thigh and nuzzled him. "I love you, Master." The morphine whispered and Ramsay sucked in his breath. "Do you truly, pet?" The voice was hopeful, breathless and it was also poison, seeking to murder a lie. Reek looked up into those terrible eyes and whispered. "I have only you. I belong to you. I am so scared of you and your games. And I love you." Floating away, Reek could not feel the horror that filled his mind, because it was the truth. The drugs just made it easier to say. Ramsay stared down at his pet then slowly his smirk came back. Yet Ramsay's hand on his hair became a caress and he fed his pet another piece of bacon. "I love you too, Reek. My perfect little pet."

Ramsay attempted to argue one last time with his father and got a black eye for his trouble. In a fury, Ramsay clenched Reek's arm so tightly that he whimpered. Dragging Reek into his car, screeching out of the driveway, Ramsay fumed. "He fucking hit me, Reek! The son of a bitch! How dare he, as if I am a child!" "You are no child, Master. He just doesn't see how special you are because of HER." Reek tried to assure Ramsay, while leaning against the car door. "I know, I know, you are right, clever boy. Clever to see my potential and how my father is blinded by that bitch. I need you to be clever for me, Reek. Try to sneak if you can, find out what you can about this red-headed fucking bridezilla-leslie gore toting nightmare came from. How many husbands has she killed? What is her real purpose here? Is it my father himself or the estate? Is there a connection between her and the residents? Reek! Are you listening to me? Damn it, I gave you too much, you are too damned thin!  I should punish you for that but we have no time. Reek, pay attention! Are you hearing me? Good, if I have to slap you again, you'll regret it! There you are, Reek. Finally. Wipe that blood off your chin fast and listen to me. Be sneaky if you can, find out anything at all, okay? Good boy. And remember what I said if she tries to hurt you. Attack her, defend yourself by any means. I will be watching, I will come out if she tries to hurt you. Enjoy your ice cream, my Reek, you do deserve it."

Reek stumbled across the plush lawn, the yellow house so bright and looming next to him. The morphine helped guide him into the gate entrance to the yard. He saw a whole bunch of life-size statues of fairies. He stopped and twitched for a minute. Staring bug eyed at them, Reek recalled watching a Dr. Who show. A group of statues, angels that you would see anywhere that could move when you weren't looking. They would hide their faces behind those stone hands. You would blink and they would be right in front of you, contorted gargoyle faces with sharp teeth. Uneasily, Reek began to tiptoe past the statues keeping his eyes on them the whole way. His eyes were red and in tears from not blinking by the time he passed the last one. There was Sansa with some strange contraption and a ton of ingredients. Trying to forget the death trap behind him, Reek went over to the lady. "Hey there, Reek! Right on time! I love that about you. Now, let me explain how we shall create wonderful ice cream."   For the next hour, Reek actually had some fun and did indeed, enjoy himself. Once he understood how it all worked, a creativity burst forth. Sansa and Reek created buckets of new flavors that they each thought was enjoyable. It was dubious if others might find these flavors as interesting. When the buckets were filled, the machine cleaned put away, they both sat down to a bowl of their favorite. The whole time, they were joking with each other about their skill and flavor choices. Laughing, they were relaxed and having fun.

Once they were sitting, digging into their ice cream, Reek recalled Ramsay was watching. Please, don't let Ramsay think I was becoming friendly to her. Let him remember he sent me to do this and not let jealousy get me flayed. "Sansa, what made you move here?" Reek asked shakily, trying to do as his Master asked. Maybe if Ramsay saw that he was trying to find out things about her, it would appease him. "I like the changing weather. I love snow and rainstorms. The fall is so lovely with all its colors and nothing compares with the brief hot summertime. I love breezes and just nature in general, I guess!" Reek stared at the lady, who speaks and acts right now like something out of a Disney movie. He waited for birds to land on her, then she will sing. "What made you decide to be with Ramsay?" The question jolted Reek and he looked down at his missing fingers. "It's complicated." "Oh, alright, I understand, you need your privacy. Of course, we all need our privacy. Are you finished, dear? Great, oh look, here comes my siblings. Good thing we had the ice cream made in time!" Reek watched as a black van with what seems to be snow heaps spray painted on the thing. "My brother Jon is just dropping them off, he must catch the slopes. Crazy about skiing." Sansa rolled her eyes then pulled Reek to his feet. "Come meet my family, Reek."

The three teens stared at the buckets of ice cream neatly labeled, dubiously. "This one is lemon orange strawberry. This one is lemon vanilla raspberry. Oh, look what a surprise, lemon mango pineapple." Remarked the smallest one. He was introduced to Reek as Rickon but the boy would be mainly called trouble. It was written across his face, half obscured by long hair, but that smile said it all. The boy looked like one of those skater kids Reek has seen. Every few seconds he did some small trick with his skateboard which was driving Reek insane. The middle sibling tilted his head and read a few more labels. "We also have lemon blast, lemon seizure, oh she is trying to get creative here." Sansa laughed and trilled, "You know how much I love lemons, guys!" The eldest sibling leaned forward and drawled, "Wait! We might survive and actually get eat ice cream with no lemon. We have here chocolate, mocha, vanilla, strawberry. Uh huh. OR..or we could try berry, chocolate cookie dough, almond, peanut butter. Wait, we have something called chocolate suicide. I think I am going to try that one." Her name was Arya and she was double trouble.

Bran seemed to enjoy climbing things, he talks of all these suicidal things he likes to do. He told Reek all about zip-lining, bungee jumping and scaling mountains. The boy is fourteen and a thrill seeker. Wonderful. Just what Reek needs. The smallest Rickon was an eleven year old blur as he zoomed about and seemed sullen. He also examined everything with beady eyes and Reek knew he was seeing an even better sneak. Damn it. The girl Arya was a true piece of work and Reek feared Ramsay might hurt or kill her. She would be something he would consider a challenge to hunt. The girl was goth from head to toe. Shaggy dyed black hair, pale face rimmed in black eye liner, lipstick and dressed in combat boots, fish-netting and attitude. She looked like a mix of Wednesday Adams and the girl from Beetlejuice. The look on her face reminded him of some actress. Oh, yes, her name might have been Kristen Stewart. That same blank look, but with this girl, he saw the wheels turning and knew to be careful around her. Reek's burn started to ache again as the girl tried to relentlessly question him. "Please, Sansa, I am very tired and I had such a great time, but can I go home now?" He finally asked piteously, unable to fulfill his Master's order to spy. For a moment, he thought she would say no, but instead gave a sunny smile. "Fine, Reek. Thank you very much for coming and sharing ice cream with me." 

He called his Master fast and Ramsay showed within seconds. Sansa said nothing about the strange timing, she just handed Reek a bucket of his favorite concoction. "Here you are, go share with Ramsay. It was so fun and I hope we can visit again, dear." As he feared would happen, Sansa kissed his cheek. Reek swore he could feel Ramsay's anger through the air. "Please, thank you again, goodbye." Reek broke into a shambling run, bucket banging about to get to the car. He threw himself into the passenger seat, shaking. "It was terrible Master, please don't make me go back." Ramsay took his pet home and bathed him, scrubbing till his pet cried. Then together they buried the ice cream in the backyard. "Mine all mine!" Ramsay growled as he relentlessly fucked his pet right in the garden. "All yours, Master. I am yours." Reek whimpered back, arching his back. Pain and pleasure mingled. When Ramsay bit hard into his neck, sinking teeth past blood, Reek came screaming his Master's name. Ramsay was sent into orgasm by the cry and then crushed his pet into the ground. As Reek slowly turned blue, Ramsay kissed his bloody neck. "I love you and you love me. Ramsay's Reek. Mine always and forever, pet. We are going to kill Sansa Stark together."


	23. Olenna Has A Good Day And Others Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olenna has a very good day. Roose meets Bran. Bad things happen which leads to good things which leads to bad. Walder earns himself another round in hell. Ramsay and Reek are given a new task. Ramsay is thrilled and Reek is not at all.

Roose knew this would be a rough day, meeting Sansa's siblings. Her sweet voice told him on the phone last night that her siblings had shown and she would bring them to work. As he is always compelled to, he rushes to find a dark corner where he could tend to his sudden lust. Hidden now in an alcove at his home, Roose gets off to his Sansa's voice regardless of the words. Some have a lovely voice on the phone  Sansa sounds like if Strawberry Shortcake was really a front for Flavored Yummy's Fun Line and Lemondrop is working tonight. Roose has found himself jacking off in his office furiously to a long message from Sansa on tax reductions for the home once.

Since today would no doubt be stressful, he is pulling out all the stops. The Commodores are singing of a Brick House and Roose had gone into the special end of his closet today. Encased in plastic is an official Don Jonson costume for a deleted scene stolen from an extra on Miami Vice. Today he would be cool and collected no problem, no sweat. With great care Roose medicated his head, unsure if it was doing any good then looked to his wigs. Since he seems to have contracted psoriasis along with the fungal problem on his scalp, Roose flakes everywhere. He must put his hair in a proper net and go with full head coverage now. Very good wigs are very expensive, but it's not like he has a choice, it would be like going without groceries. Roose carefully looked at his choices and tried each on with and without his CSI Miami sunglasses.

A blondish color with occasional red highlights seemed to do the trick and with a dab of cologne Roose was ready. He chose no jewelry as to not look tacky. Only his thin gold chain and watch that was encrusted with real diamonds, and his wedding ring. Whistling lightly he headed towards Olenna's room. An attentive husband, Roose never neglected his wife, regardless of how distasteful and hateful he found her. He greeted her every morning, ate dinner with her and on occasion sat in the garden with her for tea. His goal was always to make her die and therefore he made these visits as motivational punishment for himself. "Dearest wife, how are you this morning?" Oh dear, Roose could tell she was in one of her moods today. They had a few really good days here when Olenna was very foggy and became somewhat teary, quiet.  Now her eyes were raptor sharp and so was her tongue.

"What the hell are you wearing, Roose? Is this the winning costume for an Eighties Dance you went to? Did you scalp Donald Trump and Fabio? Is that supposed to be gel in there or did you fuck the thing first? Who told you that was a hairstyle?  No wait, I get it! You got the role of the angel in a musical of Grease and you are going to croon "Beauty School Drop Out"! You look like a stork that is stuck in a discount Halloween store mullet wig. I am telling you the truth as your wife, take this off and burn it. Well, breaking those glasses was a good start, now just keep going! Don't worry about being naked in front of me, sugar buns, I married you. I am up for some morning sex, if you are. No? And you won't change the damned outfit either will you? Jackass, always making a fool of yourself, you are lucky I decided to make you my husband! Ahh, that's why you don't want to have a little fun, you have gas pains, don't you? Don't bother to lie about it I see how your face keeps contorting and your clenched fists. You eat all the wrong foods, that is why. Don't bother to lie about it, I can see it. Remember what I did for years for work, Roose, I can always see everything. Like your sweet new girl you hired, that Shawna, Sunny, Sophie..no..yes, Sansa! You didn't have to yell it at me, I am not deaf! What a pretty little thing so sweet and you nearly drool on her, Roose. I see it and it's alright, turns me on. I like a little adventure, remember? I like when she visits me for tea, I sometimes masturbate to it afterwards. I like a girl every now and then. What is wrong with you today? Why did you go pale like that? Don't throw up in here, use my bathroom! Good God, what have you been eating, I think you vomited at least four meals there. Huh. Are you done? Good. Hey, maybe if she likes that kind of thing you can tell her I am up for a threesome. Roose? Roose, what are you doing now? No, put that back, I don't want another pillow. Why are your eyes so strange? I hate when you get creepy like this. If you plan on smothering me with that shouldn't you get that boy out of the window first?"

Roose was about to snuff the life out of the evil filthy cunt when her last sentence hit him. Head jerking up Roose saw a teenager sitting on a tree limb. He was on one of the many huge trees that came as far up here to the third floor in the side yard. Calmly, Roose put down the pillow and went to the window. The boy wasn't even looking at them, he was sitting swinging his leg watching something on his cell phone. Smoothly, Roose opened the window and leaned out. "Excuse me? Young man? Why are you on my private property?" With the utter carelessness and unconcern of most teenagers the boy looked at him and spoke. "For a minute there, I thought you were going to take out your old lady. Is she your mom?" "She is my wife and I was not taking her out, thank you very much. Please tell me who you are and why you are sitting in my tree, spying on us?" Roose spoke stiffly and rested his knees on the ledge glaring at the insolent pup. "My name is Bran, I'm Sansa's brother. Sorry if I trespassed. It's boring here and Sansa won't let us leave the area without an adult. Most of the adults here are ancient. I climb, so I see trees and next I plan to scale this huge stone heap." Pinning the boy with a cold stare, Roose replied softly. "You may not climb this house, it is not a jungle gym. What if you fell and died? This is a very dangerous height to be on without a safety harness." Bran grinned and said, "Oh, I have one of those. Don't worry Mister. I'll get my harness before I climb your house."

So busy talking to the boy, Roose had forgotten Olenna and how energetic she was today. Tired of being cooped up so long, the woman pulled herself into her wheelchair, sloshing plastic bags of liquid everywhere. Rolling forward, getting some steam, she headed for the nearly full length window, Roose was talking out of. She wanted a closer look at this climbing boy. It got boring here and Olenna loved conversation.  "Let me be more clear for you. You are not allowed to climb my house. Or my trees on this property. You may not climb the nursing home and if you wish to climb tress, there are woods everywhere. Climb those trees. Now get down before you fall and I am looking at your shattered body." Roose was helpless to do anything but watch, when Olenna rolled up like a Daredevil Nightmare too fast. She smashed with a thud into the window frame and the bags flew out the window. Splashing urine and shit all over the startled teen who then yelled, "Gross!" and lost his footing. Roose looked down at the boy's shattered body. "What happened? Oh no, is he okay?" Sighing, Roose replied tiredly, "No Olenna. The boy isn't okay. He is most likely dead, crushing the azaleas in our side yard. You killed Bran, Sansa's brother. I would say that threesome you wanted is blown to hell now." Olenna sat there blinking as Roose left the room.

Olenna did take full blame to her credit and Sansa forgave her even as she cried over her brother. He was amazingly alive still and the ambulance took him away quickly. Roose sat with his beloved all through the long wait while Bran was in surgery. She cried on his shoulder, making Roose feel like Frankie Vali must have felt on stage. Grieving, Sansa somehow looked more lovely than ever and Roose ran to the bathroom to masturbate. Roose held her closely when she cried in relief when the doctor said Bran would live. He wiped her tears from her pink cheeks with a tissue slowly. He offered to not just pay the bills for Bran but to get him anything he needs. Bran would be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. The boy didn't take the news well and Sansa told Roose she was staying the night with her brother. It had all happened so fast, that no one had told the siblings. Arya and Rickon were still at the nursing home with Reek and Ramsay. Roose had texted Ramsay what had happened awhile ago and just said not to hurt those two kids. He also told Ramsay to say nothing yet to the kids about their brother. Now he texted Ramsay and said he was on his way back. He told Ramsay what Bran's status was. He said he would be there soon to tell them and escort them to Sansa's home.

When Roose pulled into the driveway, he was already so tired. It has been a stressful day and now he must communicate terrible news to kids he has never met. Roose did not care for children in the least and he couldn't imagine having to meet them under worse circumstances. Opening the door, he walked into a circus from hell. Music blasted into his face nearly taking the skin off and he grabbed the door frame for balance. A very angry man was yelling while guitars played the hysteria of a woman who was trying to get a restroom key from a gas station manager. They were accompanied by a gorilla during mating season who was raping the drum set. Some creature was muttering in a guttural tone over it all to complete the raping of Roose's ear-holes. Tears filled his eyes at the sheer disregard for instruments being destroyed and the very air being defiled. He rushed forward and discovered it was coming from the intercoms. He was going to murder someone, oh yes someone is going to be flayed tonight. Wildly, Roose headed for the office not looking at the surroundings. He knew if he saw one more wrong thing it would be dangerous. Just then a blur and the sound of a large wasp coming to snatch him away. Reaching out, Roose grabbed the boy by his collar, the skateboard flying onward with out him. Barely keeping his temper Roose said, "This is not a half pipe. This is not a skater park. This is not a heavy metal club. This is a nursing home and you will act like it."

The kid squirmed and then said, "Okay, I got it. Let me go, would ya?" Roose dropped him as if he were trash then continued to head towards shutting this hellish music off. There was no way to think like this and then the song changed. It was a heavy, very heavy rendition of Elvis's Jail House Rock. Roose shuddered then had to grab the wall, leaning against it, his ears and heart twisting in agony. He envisioned what must have happened to create this sound.  There was an obvious gang bang happening in there. Poor innocent guitarists were being raped by crack fueled pit bulls and forced to keep playing. The drummer is a deaf person playing his own personal inside song and the singer is accompanied by the sound of someone skinning kittens. Roose lurched forward and now he is running to the office. Skidding inside he punches the keyboard so hard it breaks. Nearly sobbing, he manages to silence the sound and leans on the desk, sweating and panting. "Dude, you alright in there?" Roose looks up to see a teen girl dressed for a Viking funeral that is being held at a Sons of Anarchy convention. "Whatever that is on your head, it's falling off. Where are my sister and brother? Why did you just scare the shit out of Rickon? And last thing, uh...the Eighties called and would like their clothes back." Roose snapped. "Rickon was doing something against our rules. Sansa is with Bran at the hospital. There was a terrible accident, but he will be fine. He fell from a tree and he lost the use of his legs. I don't care if you don't like my outfit. Thank you for informing me about my hair. Anymore questions, child?"

Perhaps Roose could have been kinder about that but he has been pushed to his limit. Ramsay and Reek appeared, which for once Roose was grateful for. "Ramsay and Reek I have another job for you this evening. Please take the children back to Sansa's house. Answer any questions that might have about their brother. I gave you all the information I have, Ramsay pass it on as they ask for it. Thank you. Make sure they are safe all night, I will see you all in the morning." Reek gave a slight moan and lowered his head in misery but Ramsay grinned. "A sleepover. I love those. No problem, father." Roose shook for another half hour in an office chair after the children had left and the music had been silenced. When he was able to look up and wipe his tears away, he saw that Walder Frey was watching him from the doorway. The joy on the man's face was too much too bear. "Olenna needs company, Walder. She told me she wants to have sex with other men. She is quite sharp and aware again. You should enjoy it much more this time." Roose felt better as the man turned white and began to beg. "I didn't do anything wrong! I was just walking by and saw you upset. Wanted to make sure our beloved director is well, ya know?" Hard as he tried, Walder can do nothing to contain his hatred of Roose. Truly he did not mean to be sarcastic, it just happens. "Get away from the door or I will make weekly visits to Olenna on your permanent schedule." Walder disappeared faster than expected and Roose held his head tightly. It was thumping now. He hoped Bran's accident won't affect his relationship with Sansa. He prays that Ramsay won't fuck up and hunt those kids or set the house on fire. The pain in his ears reminded him of that awful music and as he wrote a note for Walder to be sent for a visit to the house, his hand shook.


	24. Worst. Sleepover. Ever.

Both kids spent the entire ride to Sansa's house on their cells talking to their sister. Ramsay sat in the front of the car with Reek and grinned as his pet sighed in misery. "Why so glum, pet? It won't be that bad. I won't have you go into any rooms with the scary china dolls or clowns, promise." Reek looked up and gave a tiny smile. "Thank you Master. I am grateful for that. Its..I am just tired." With a sharp pinch to Reek's thigh, Ramsay giggled at his pet. "Aw, poor baby is all tuckered out! Don't you dare even think of falling asleep while those demons are still awake. You have to keep me from killing them in annoyance." Reek stared at Ramsay in horror until his Master rolled his eyes and snorted. "A joke, stupid! I am not that impulsive, Reek!" The pet was not dumb enough to disagree of course, but Reek did start to worry more.

After they entered the home and discovered none of them could cook, Ramsay ordered pizza. "We live too far up for delivery service, so I shall go pick it up." Reek gave Ramsay an imploring look and the man sighed, shaking his head. "Coward, Reek. You are a coward. One of you comes with me to pick up the food, who wants to go?" Reek gave his Master a hug while muttering his thanks to which Ramsay gave him a sharp smack on his ass that will bruise for days. "I spoil you, pet. Look, Arya is coming with me, surely you can handle on little boy all by yourself?" Rubbing the sting on his backside, Reek nodded, shamefaced. Ramsay went upstairs to use the bathroom and then he dragged the punk goth girl out the door. At first, Rickon was in his guest room, texting to his brother Jon and his mother about Bran. Then the boy wandered towards the door with his skateboard. Reek was at his feet, weakly explaining it was not good to skateboard in the dark, in an unknown area.

Rickon began to call Reek names and insult him but put the skateboard down and turned on the television instead. With a sigh of relief, Reek snatched up the board and ran up the stairs to hide it somewhere till morning. He wrenched open a closet he remembers here before. A large linen and cleaning supply closet that would have room for a skateboard and anything Reek might have to confiscate for the night. He leaped and shrieked so loud that Rickon came running. "Dude, what the fuck?" Reek was staring, shaking at the huge pyramid of china clown dolls. "What the hell? Why would Sansa stack them like that? Are you scared of these things, I mean the pyramid is freaky, but not enough to scream like that. Do..do you smell pee?"

Reek hurried away and found another place to stash the skateboard, nearly in tears. He ran to the bathroom and changed the hated but needed depends that Ramsay makes him wear. In scrubs it wasn't so bad, but in jogging pants, it made him very embarrassed. How could Master have done that to him? After making a promise? Ramsay might like to trick Reek but he never breaks an actual promise. But Sansa would never stack those dolls like that. Theon felt the beginning embers of true anger towards Ramsay. It wasn't fair or right, it was hurtful actually.

Ramsay turned on the radio loud so he wouldn't have to speak to the little punk next to him. If she cracked her gum one more time he might stick it down her throat. Arya rolled her eyes when he looked her way and sighed, popping her gum again. "You are such a strange fuck and your dad is an uptight ass." Tilting his head in disbelief, Ramsay asked, "What did you just say?" With wide innocent eyes, Arya spoke a little louder over the music. "I said, you are full up, but this car must guzzle gas." Nodding, Ramsay responded, "You are such a little cunt." Arya arched her eyebrow. "Excuse me?" "I said, do you like to hunt?" "Oh. Yes, my father taught me. Do you hunt a lot up here?" "I do actually. Maybe I can hunt you." "What did you say?" "I said, maybe I can hunt with you." "That would be wonderful. I don't think I want to see you near weapons. You are a fucking sociopath." "Can you say that again?" "Oh, I said, I can't wait to see your weapons. You are a lucky guy." "I will wear your head as a hat." "What, Ramsay?" "I asked if you had a cat?" To the delight of both, they were able to communicate the whole trip.

Skinner leaned his long praying mantis length over Nan. "I told you old lady, I can't bring you any of your painkillers, because I took them already. Go lay down and shut the fuck up." Nan glared up at Skinner and spoke in a clear rich voice for someone of her advanced age. "Young man, of every single one of you horrific night staff, I find you the most repulsive. I was a nanny most of my life and I have raise both good and bad children. But if I had been your nanny, I would have known what you were and drowned you in your tub." For a moment Skinner stood pale and shocked. Then his hand raised ready to deliver a stunning blow and Nan did not flinch. She stood as tall as she could, only her chin quivering, steely eyes burrowing into his watery ones. Then a large hand wrapped around the wrist and Damon's deep voice rumbled, "Remember what Roose said about bruising them? That lemon drop cunt will have a fit on him and we all pay for it. Go do something useful, would you?"

The orderly sneered at Damon but since he was the nurse, he made the rules. "Problem with that?" Damon seemed to grow even larger and Nan recalled that show kids liked, Incredible Hulk. Skinner shook his head and walked away but the look he gave over his shoulder let Nan know she would pay for that. "I have your medication right here, Nan." Damon said as if nothing had happened and waited until she swallowed the pills. "Okay, you know the drill, I won't stop you if you don't want to stay in your room yet, but I would be quiet. I would stay out of areas that I can't hear you call for help, understand me?" Nan sighed and then put her hand on Damon's shoulder. He looked down at her uneasily, hoping she wasn't about to spout some teacher shit on him. Ask him why he was with this group and not being a good boy somewhere. "I wish these boys were a bit more like you." Oh, well that Damon could take as a compliment and did. "Thank you, Nan. Have a good night."

A few minutes later Damon was looking for the boys. He has decided that he will make sure they understand she is no longer fair game. Nan is such a nice lady and he enjoys her stories while he works. For now on, she is not to be bothered by anyone. Well, he has no control over Ramsay and Roose of course. But he does have control, full control of his night shift workers. They really are savages and he can't imagine where the hell Roose found them. Damon was best friends with Ramsay for years and he came as a favor. Well, that and money when Olenna finally kicks it. He watched as Alyn, Skinner and Yellow Dick all tried to kill the old bat and failed. Ramsay has fucked him over again as usual. A blur and here is Alyn, possibly high on crack like last night, all wide eyes saying something about magic. "Like Poof! Like Magic, Nurse Man! He was right the fuck there, then like Chris Angel, he was gone!" Damon groaned in sudden terrible understanding. "Mr. Selmy." Alyn nodded and he said, "Magic Mr. Selmy went poof!" Well, fuck.

Ramsay and Arya made it back with pizza. Reek had set the table with paper plates and paper cups, napkins for all. He obeyed every command, sat at Ramsay's right in a chair. This had been decided earlier that the children would react badly to Reek on the floor. Reek did not look directly at his Master once and that was odd. When Ramsay touched his pet, he stiffened then just became blank stone. It took until after Reek had finished cleaning everything. It finally hit him that Reek was angry. It was not an emotion Reek has ever shown to anyone except Olenna maybe. This was even angrier than that and it was directed right at him. At first Ramsay was enraged, how dare his pet be angry with his Master? Then he calmed down, watching his adorable boy wipe down the counter and sink till it shined. He wondered what it was that made his pet so mad? Wait, find out the why first, then punish. Besides, it was interesting to see his pet so upset. Would Reek gain courage to say something on his own? No, Reek wouldn't dare it, so he will just be like this until Ramsay confronts him or he gets over it. Ramsay isn't patient enough for that.

As soon as the kids walked into the living room, Ramsay grabbed Reek's arm. His pet looked up but not directly into Ramsay's eyes. "You are angry with me, I can see that. Why, Reek?" In spite of the steel tone, there was a confusion in there and Reek took it. "You...you broke a promise, Master." The tears poured down the small face and Ramsay could see his pet was truly sad, truly upset. "Reek, what are you talking about? I have never broken a promise to you and you know how I feel about lying." Truly enraged now, that Ramsay would dare even try to deny it! Throwing those fucking same words Reek heard while he screamed in pain at him, how dare he? "THOSE FUCKING DOLLS IN THE UPSTAIRS CLOSET! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE AFTER PROMISING ME YOU WOULDN'T! How can I ever trust you again?" Ramsay was ready to break Reek's jaw for yelling in his face. But this was wrong, very wrong and he stared at his pet then spoke so very softly and carefully. "Reek. Where are the dolls again?" Making eye contact out of confusion and feeling Ramsay's sudden instincts for danger kicking in. "Upstairs closet, the first one on the left."

Ramsay flew up the stairs and yanked open the closet to see the pyramid of clowns. All the ones he stole and rigged with bombs that he had left in a shed. On his own property behind a large fence. He knelt down to hear the light ticking then found the rigged cell with the countdown. "OH FUCK! REEK! REEK GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW, RIGHT NOW REEK! RUN!" Reek heard the roar and shrieked, then remembered the kids. Luckily, they both were already coming forward, hearing the dreadful roar. "Are you two always like this with the shrieks and screaming?" Asked Rickon just before Reek yanked him towards the door. "Hey off me! Arya, fucking scarecrow is kidnapping me!" Ramsay came flying down the stairs and Arya decided she would leave too. If whatever it was can scare that lunatic then Arya wanted no part of it. They had made it to the steep hill when the explosion came. Luckily, Ramsay hadn't had enough dolls to have blown the entire house up. Just the top floor. All of them stood there numbly staring at the orange glow. "My skateboard." Lamented Rickon and Arya muttered, "Worse sleepover ever."


	25. The Night Is Full Of Terror...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose does not have a good evening and neither does Walder.

Feeling particularly vindictive this evening, Roose changed his mind before he left the nursing home. He had summoned the night staff and told them to send Walder up tonight. With a muzzle, hands furry cuffed behind his back and a ton of Viagra. Quickly and with a new jaunt in his step, he had headed for the house and Olenna. She had been sleeping but a stimulant got her awake and aware.

"My love, forgive me, but I was thinking about your earlier thoughts on sleeping with others. I am not quite as adventurous as I used to be, but I am not a prude either. Walder Frey has been having desires about you, he confided them to me." Olenna had leaned closer, eyes wide as Roose told of how Walder wanted to be raped by a dominant woman. Roose relaxed with every muffled scream and smack he could hear from the safety of the hallway. He would have loved to see Walder's face, but the thought of seeing both of them naked made him want to rip out his eyes.

After listening to the sonnet of unholy coupling for a bit, Roose decided he would go to bed. He showered and put on his pajamas, already planning his morning. Already thinking of Sansa and how to make amends for this atrocity. What if Sansa blamed him for what happened to Bran and left? How could Roose let her go? He went into his dark bedroom and paused to read a text from Damon about their wandering resident. Groaning, Roose hoped to hell that Mr. Selmy didn't go accidentally scare the hell out of everyone at Sansa's house. Or go wandering down the road to get flattened by a truck.

He sent back a terse message for them to find him, if they did not find him within an hour to let Roose know. The poor bugger never got hurt though, that was the strange thing. Many near misses, enough that Reek bursts into tears when hearing he has to find Mr. Selmy. Yet, the man is always found him some unreasonable location, never with any reason or pattern. Roose is dead tired and if there is any luck for him tonight, Mr. Selmy is in the woods being eaten by a bear. Laying down, snuggling under the comforter and as he was gently embraced he solved the problem of where Mr. Selmy was.

Roose furiously scrubbed his wire brush across the mattress after informing the tired maid to burn the sheets and comforter. In the morning, he was going to take this out of the night staff's pay and flesh. He was on his third pair of yellow dish gloves, but he kept feeling they were contaminated by whatever germs Selmy might have had. Finally, Roose staggered towards his balcony, needing to get away from the fumes and rest for a second. That is when he heard the loud bang and a huge orange glow rose over the hill. Where he usually could see a yellow roof. Ramsay was asked to just watch the kids for one night. And he blew up Sansa's house, possibly her siblings too.

Why was his family so mean to her, don't they understand how important she is to him? There will be a family meeting soon, oh yes, but for now, Roose must head and find out who survived. No time for grooming now, he shoved on the slippers that Selmy had left behind. Huge red lobsters sent from his grandchildren that flopped comically upon every movement. Silk pink pajamas he had to borrow from Olenna fresh from the dryer since everything in his room felt contaminated.  Bright red rhinestones glittered in the streetlights. He only grabbed a blue velvet dressing gown that somehow lost its belt and the first wig he could grab. Without a net or a real way to fasten it, the thing slid to the back of his head and nestled in there.

Ramsay, Reek, Arya and Rickon were heading up the hill as Roose came running down it. The rash covered scalp with brown long back locks, mingling badly with the blond neck fur was enough. He looked as if he were wearing a blue velvet cape that billowed behind him, accenting the pink shiny pajama set. His teeth were set in a grimace and it would have been scary if not for the madly flapping lobsters on his feet, the bright yellow plastic gloves on his hand completed it.

Rickon and Reek just stared in horror but Arya and Ramsay were contorting in the agony of suppressed laughter. "Oh no its just too much. He looks like Elton John meets Ed Wood." Muttered Reek and that was all the two could take. Roose was enraged to see Ramsay and that little horse faced brat laughing hysterically on the ground. "What is wrong with the two of you? What the hell happened?" Rickon shouted, "They blew up my skateboard and you owe me a new one!" Anything else that could have been said was drowned out by the fire engine sirens. Roose sighed and knew it would be a very long night.

In fact the only person that might be having a longer worse night is Walder. If he could speak, if he could beg Roose for mercy, he would. Oh, he would stick a flag out of his naked ass, toot a horn while wearing a flowery bonnet if Roose would just release him. The hell he was experiencing, this was beyond what anyone would have to go through. He would sing the Yankee Doodle Dandy song while wearing sparklers on his nipples if he could earn mercy.

This was rape, violation, degradation and Walder was sobbing like a true victim would. When Olenna inserted a dildo that had a pony tail on it, Walder started to wish for death. A quick heart attack, a blood clot, anything. It was hours, centuries, decades before the woman finally fell asleep. He lay sagging, spent and whimpering in the swing harness, as the woman snored and farted. Walder knew he had to find a way to escape or kill Roose Bolton. This man has crossed a line, such a line that Walder cannot forgive it. 


	26. Such A Happy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose and Walder have been brought lower than ever.
> 
> Sansa and Olenna have tea.

It was hard to tell which man looked worse. Walder and Roose sat numbly in chairs on the patio of the nursing home. Both were ashen, twitched every now and then while mumbling to themselves. Every now and then eyes would fill with tears and tissues in shaking hands would wipe lackadaisically. Ramsay and the rest of the staff seemed disgusted by it and even Reek averted his eyes from the sight. Most of the residents felt sorry for Walder but were happy to see Roose having some troubles of his own. Only poor Mr. Selmy was full of enough empathy that he even tried to cheer up the men. He had been freshly dressed and ankle cuffed in the game room by Reek about ten minutes before. Now Mr. Selmy stood in front of the despondent, trauma wracked souls and tried to entertain them. Clapping out of time, bouncing on the heels of his feet, a wide tooth gap smile on his face. He sang "If You're Happy And You Know It" as if he expected them to join in any second.

All week Walder has been subjected to Olenna. As long as Roose was hurting, so will Walder, so together they sat in torment. Roose was thrilled at first upon knowing Sansa would be staying in his home. Except that is when she told him that she had been planning on moving all those kids in with her. "Oh Roose! I had bought my new house so I could let my siblings live with me! Bran will need so much care now and I had planned on having Arya and Rickon live with me permanently. It is so kind of you to let us all stay with you until my house can be repaired. No, of course I don't blame Ramsay for my house anymore than I would blame Olenna for Bran's fall. Things happen, maybe it was a blessing in disguise. I am sure that lazy electrician missed something and boom. It might have blown up while the kids and I were at home instead!" Builders descended upon both Sansa's house and to Roose's horror, his own.

The stair chair was fixed and more ramps were added throughout the house. New staff was interviewed by Sansa personally, as well as interior decorators and so many more. Roose found that every room except his personal ones were being measured and apparently redone. When Roose had given a whole damned wing to the Stark kids he thought it would be enough. They would mainly stay there and he would only see them occasionally. But like locusts, they consumed anything that didn't move every hour or so. They wandered wherever they felt like going except private bedrooms and locks were apparently meant to be picked. Roose was positive they were breaking into other areas but he had no real proof just that sense of violation. Ever since he flayed Ramsay's back for blowing up Sansa's house, his son has been more distant than ever. In fact, that little pet of his has been sullen at Roose too. 

As if to prove the point, Reek walked by and saw Mr. Selmy clapping and singing at the men. Reek simply blinked and kept going, leaving Roose to suffer the awful song. Insolence from both his son and his son's pet. Despondently Roose scratched under his wig at his sweaty sore scalp. 

 

Sansa poured the tea with a grace that Olenna envies and remembers having years back. "Thank you child. I hope you and the children are enjoying your stay here. And I am still so sorry about your poor brother." Olenna was having such sharp, good days recently and knew she had to speak with Sansa. Had to try and apologize for the boy, also had to find out what this girl's game was. "Isn't this the most lovely spot for tea? Oh, don't worry about Bran, he will be fine. He is very resilient and is already racing about in that wheelchair. I always loved having hot tea outside on a nice day like this. You always did too, do you remember that, Olenna?" Tilting her head, she stared at Sansa's lovely composed face. "Did you used to watch my programs? I think I always drove the producers crazy when I interviewed folks in my garden over tea." She reminisced but watched Sansa carefully. Or were you someone I interviewed near the end of my tv days? The woman was young, too young to have been interviewed by her, wasn't she?

Laughing lightly at Olenna, Sansa patted the woman's hand. "I didn't mean to confuse you, dear lady. Do you remember when you were mentoring a young granddaughter? One of her first real hard interviews, you had her do with you. It would launch her far and it launched your company even further didn't it? Drink your tea and think back to that, Olenna." That old faded thrill of a mystery to solve, something to expose came rushing forth. Olenna sipped the delicious brew and stared at the girl. A sudden memory, an image of the same red hair piled in braids on a smaller head. Murder and scandal, yes, that was it. A rich boy was dating her then he was suddenly poisoned at a special dinner. An engagement dinner or something? They accused the girl of it, she was such a pretty delicate thing, no one really believed it.

"I remember now. You were-" That is all the old woman got out before her throat closed. Sansa blotted her lips with a napkin and sipped her tea again. "Margery interviewed me twice more before she stopped working. Do you remember that? I was connected to two more deaths. Both were my husbands. Did you really think I would let you hurt my brother and get away with it? When I have killed men for nothing more than falling in love with me? Well, with that blond little twat, he really did deserve it. Ramsay reminds me of him in some ways." Olenna was purple now and foaming at the mouth, sagging into her wheelchair. "It is a rare poison that I always use. Nearly untraceable. Don't worry, I know it is a very bad way to go, but its fast."  Sansa finished her tea and enjoyed the lovely weather while Olenna finally, finally died.

 

When Ramsay came running down from the house with the news, he saw the strangest reaction ever. His father and Walder burst into hysterical tears and hugged each other. 


	27. Goodbye, Thanks For Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olenna's funeral and Roose spares no expense.

Roose and Sansa spared no expense for the funeral. Sansa herself had actually taken care of all the details, leaving Roose to see to it that every single thing that had been Olenna's was packed up. He was giving every single thing she had that wasn't actual money in the bank, to her family. They can have it, all of it, Roose doesn't want anything left of her in the house. He gave the maids enough pay for a vacation as well as actual vacations. For working two straight days and nights in a row to fumigate everything to Roose's exact perfection.

Not wanting to have any reminders at all, he plans to fire each of them after their vacations. With a check for each of them large enough to begin the cleaning service that Roose had heard some of them mention to Sansa. He just loved to gain her approval and knew this would make her happy. He was more than just happy, he was delirious with joy. Dancing and humming again, Roose felt like he has been released from prison, from hell.

Walder hasn't acted up once. He continually went between cackling in victory to sobbing like a baby. Roose has given mercy and decided that everyone from the home may attend the funeral if they wished. Sansa also invited them back to the house for the reception afterwards. Clever girl, Roose thought when Sansa made sure an autopsy was done. She had the reports sent instantly to the grandchildren so there can be no doubt of how Olenna died. The poor woman suffered an embolism.

Sansa was very confident in the coroner, she personally had visited the man. Roose knew that this girl was perfect for him. So clever, so smart and if he just gently explained what he and Ramsay do for a living, Sansa will find a way to change it. But for the better, Roose knew she would be the perfect partner in crime. Yet she is still so innocent, wanting to raise these siblings. Roose can work on that and he knew Ramsay would be involved. Surely at least one of them can have an accident down the road. As for the other two, maybe he can talk Sansa into boarding schools?

First however, they must bury this ancient crone that finally had the decency to die. Roose knew he must be patient with Sansa, he would take all the time needed. Ramsay and Reek came by and both were smiling, the thin boy wasn't shaking today. That alone was amazing, so was how good he looked. Both of them were in designer suits, Italian leather shoes and professionally styled hair. "Sansa had some guys come over and fix us up." Ramsay explained, enjoying the shock and begrudging approval on his father's face.

"You both look very nice. I hope your behavior is just as nice. We are all very happy Olenna is dead but in front of her family we must not smile or laugh. Save it for after the reception is over." The lecture put the sullen look back on Ramsay's face. "I am not stupid, father. And Reek would never do such a thing either." Ramsay stormed off, dragging Reek behind him. Reek looked back and gave Roose a look of exasperation and anger. Roose glared back and went back into his room, slamming the door. Brats, the both of them. Perhaps it was time to end the father son partnership. Maybe it should be just Sansa as a partner. Roose started his grooming for the special day. But he let that idea stick in his head somewhere. Maybe Ramsay should go on his own.

For the honor of his wife's death, Roose wore his best mourning clothes. It was the exact outfit he wore for Elvis Presley's funeral. The black cowboy suit, with leather pointed toe boots was complimented by the gigantic belt and even larger hat. Of course, Roose had a tailor let out some area of the outfit. And he had to walk with his hand bracing the wall to remember how to wear the tall heel boots that were crushing his toes. Soon enough he was stiffly walking down the hallway, the rhinestones winking in the light, the silver embroidery on the black fabric shining.

The heels clicked with every step and the hat obscured a good amount of Roose's vision as did the huge Elvis sunglasses he wore. When Roose came out to get everyone ready for the limousine coming for everyone at the house, his outfit brought everyone to silence. In a very strained voice, Ramsay asked, "Father? Did you forget this is Olenna's funeral? Not a concert?" Rickon blurted out, "Dude, what the hell are you wearing?" Sansa cut in and sweetly spoke. "Is that what you wore when Elvis died? Oh Roose, that is so honorable of you! To share such a precious suit for your dear wife's funeral." 

Walder stood in his plaid suit and stared at the coffin. He heard none of the service, he heard nothing all the way to the burial site. His eyes stayed right on that coffin just in case she popped back out. Everyone from the home except Walder felt some sympathy for the old woman and a few even cried. Olenna's son and grandchildren went between hysterical dramatic sorrow and glaring at Roose. He endured the hostile strangers but he wished Sansa were here to help him. At the last minute, she became ill and had no choice but to lay back down.

Roose worried and wished he could at least call and see how she was doing. Margery cried over the coffin, draping herself, showing off her ass in the tight dress. Loras sobbed into a hanky and Mace, Olenna's son really tried to look sad. After the burial, they only stayed at the somber reception for an hour. As soon as they left, things changed. Roose declared a party and was delighted to share REAL music with them all. On with the karaoke machine and Roose let everyone sing. He also allowed all the residents to drink and eat as much as they wished. Soon enough there was dancing and singing everywhere.

The best part was here came his sweet joy, Sansa. Eyes shining, looking stunning in a retro sixties party dress and hair in a slick ponytail. "I feel better, Roose. Besides, I cannot leave you completely alone on such a rough day as today was. You deserve this party time and I want to share it with you." They sang so many songs in between dancing and drinking. Nan got up and sang Danny Boy in such a way that everyone had tears in their eyes. Ramsay and Reek sang Mac the Knife so badly they were booed away by all. Sansa sang Leader of the Pack and You Don't Own Me in a lovely husky voice. Roose was entranced and spent the next twenty minutes mooning at her as she milled about. Together Roose and Sansa sang at least five duets. They all drank until everyone was beyond trashed. When Walder and Roose swayed arm in arm and sang Luck Be A Lady, everyone was cheering. It was a fine send off indeed.


	28. Word Games, Head Games and Honey Badgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose has a rough adjustment to the Starks.

"Please pass the salt you crazed loon."

Roose dropped his napkin as Sansa gasped out "Arya!"

With an innocent smile the girl looked up. "I just asked if Ramsay would pass the salt and do it soon. My food is cooling fast." Ramsay smiled back and pushed the salt over. "Here you are. Someday I'll cut you and rub salt in the wound." With a look of horror and anger, Roose warned, "Ramsay." A look twice as innocent as Arya's had been and Ramsay said, "I simply asked if she like the food." Arya grinned as Rickon and Bran both started to giggle. Sansa rolled her eyes and explained to Roose, "It is a very silly game she created. She insults you then pretends she said something quite innocent. I am sorry but it does amuse them and they have been through so much. You understand, don't you Roose?" With a smile as false as his wigs he responded. "Of course, let them have their games."

Roose tried to continue eating through the bizarre game but then it turned towards him. He refused to become undignified enough to join this foolish game. Even for Sansa, it was too much to ask. He would not regardless of the question that would bait him. "So when exactly did that thing die on your head?" Roose glared at Rickon and snapped, "Excuse me, young man?" Shrugging the boy responded, "I asked if I could have more pillows on my bed." Nodding, Roose folded his hands and stared the boy down. "I will smother you in pillows until you cannot breathe." Rickon's jaw dropped and he managed, "What?" With a very tiny smirk Roose said, "I suggested you visit our Willow trees." Sansa clapped lightly and the game continued on as they ate.

Now that Sansa and the children would be sharing meals with them, Reek sat in a chair. Roose decreed that kneeling during meals was over here or at work until further notice. This pissed Ramsay off but even in a chair his pet was timid enough that he could accept it. He only sat and ate with permission, never even filled his own plate. Reek was allowed to join in the conversations around him which gave him a simple pleasure that Ramsay was amused. "Reek, did Ramsay buy you or just find you as a stray?" The question came zipping from Arya and Ramsay stiffened a bit. Reek simply shrugged and gave the girl a twisted smile. "Say that again, please?" Arya and Ramsay clashed eyes and she lifted her chin. "I asked if it was fun to hang around Ramsay all day." Reek looked past his bristling Master and chirped out, "It is fun. Is it the fashion to dress like Beetlejuice's bride?" With a snort Arya asked, "Huh?" "I asked if you liked bikes, if you wanted to go for a ride."

"I will go with you. I want to skin Arya alive." Bran choked out, "Ramsay! What did you say?" With a charming chuckle he answered warmly, "I offered to go with them since it would be such a great time." Sansa leaned forward and gave Ramsay a little playful pat on the hand. "You are so good at this game and creative. I killed Olenna and will murder you too if you touch my sister." For once Ramsay was speechless, floundering. With a titter and a coy look Sansa said, "I said I remember I ride bikes better than my sister. Maybe we should go together instead?" Sensing danger, Roose cut in smoothly. "My darling girl, you have made my life so much brighter and I worship you." Sansa blinked, staring at Roose. "What did you say?" Taking a sip of his water first, Roose winked and responded. "I said the cake is so much lighter today and I could worship the cook."  Sansa smiled warmly and blushed, tossing her napkin at him.

Truly, Roose was in hell. Over the next few weeks his world was assaulted and violated in every way. He has always enjoyed a mix of pleasure and pain but never like this. Being close to Sansa, watching her slowly warm to him, even allowing Roose to take her to dinner was intoxicating. It was as he always dreamed of, they sang together and even danced in the moonlit garden. All Sansa's idea as if she could read his mind, as if they were one. In work, at home, somehow Sansa seemed to grow more lovely by the second. Roose was in love for the first time in his entire cold life and it took over his world. He has allowed her free reign everywhere, even when he disagreed. The house was turning into a nightmarish landscape of puberty. Everywhere he went he choked on Axe spray and was assaulted by the smell of acne medication. One day Roose made the mistake of running into a bathroom the children had taken over.

Twitching, he surveyed the destroyed room, still heavy with steam. Wet towels hung like heavy vines from the mirror, the open cabinet doors and few lay like dead snakes on the floor. With a tiny gasp Roose stared at five band-aids stuck to the mirror for utterly no reason. Gagging slightly Roose viewed the inside of the marble extra large sink. He could only imagine what made this amount of little hairs that criss crossed the sink. There wasn't a hint of marble left or a drain...just....hairs. Did the kids shave a goat? Did they invite every drag queen in Vegas and every pageant child everywhere to use this sink as a recycling bin for old false eyelashes? His heart palpitations started when Roose made the mistake of looking at the bathtub. At first Roose couldn't make sense of what could have happened. He was sure he was seeing a flattened, dead Yorkshire Terrier stuck in the drain. Poor thing was matted and then Roose saw it was hair. So much hair of every child and how are they not bald?

Grabbing the wall for support, Roose stared in amazement at the muddy footprints amid soap scum in the tub. How? How can you be amid water and soap and leave muddy footprints? That is when Roose pulled his hand from the wall and it came away sticky. So many different things it could be and Roose almost started to cry. He leaned into the tub and stuck the hand under the faucet. Roose turned the knob and the shower head poured freezing water down his back. The latest wig he has bought for a very exorbitant price slithered off his head and joined it's brethren in the drain. As Roose staggered out of the bathroom he was assaulted by a male voice that didn't want to be an american idiot. Head pounding, Roose slid past the music and Rickon. Resolved to never again enter that bathroom. Ever.

As the boy went to the bathroom, Roose leaned against a wall, trying not to sob. He straightened up slowly to go into his study and have a few drinks. That is when the shower turned on and then a scream ripped through the bathroom. Roose recalled he left his wig in the tub. "AHH! HELP ME! FUCKING HONEY BADGER'S GONNA KILL ME!"


	29. Late Night Television Games And Walder Is Not A Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nursing home has its share of insomnia and boredom. Alyn plays a game with the tv and the insomniacs. Walder makes his move.

Damon leaned against the wall near Skinner and the two of them tried to not laugh. Alyn was bored and playing one of his favorite games. He loved to get the insomniacs in the tv room then fuck with them. Stealing the remote control, he would flip to the strangest assortments he could find. Some would just go to bed or start swearing up a storm and throw things. The reactions were always hysterical for those who stayed and gave critique to what they were seeing. Tonight it was Nan, Pycelle and Mr. Selmy. Alyn always loved to play the game when Nan and Pycelle were about, they gave the best performance worthy of a comedy tour. Currently, they were watching a music video. Eyes wide, Mr. Selmly shrank on the couch between Pycelle and Nan. "I..I am scared, why are they assaulting us? Did we make them angry?" Nan sighed and then snapped, "Pycelle, at least put a pillow on your lap for decency! Alright, I am failing to see what any of this has to do with a snake."

Aggressive buttocks suddenly became a small mannequin on a bike. "Well whatever this is, it has to be better than that." Sniffed Nan, who was already getting into the storyline. Clapping, happy again, Mr. Selmy exclaimed, "Oh, a puppet show!" A few moments later Mr. Selmy was frowning and saying, "Oh, I don't think this is a very good puppet show after all." Pycelle rolled his eyes then grumpily mumbled, "This isn't even possible. I am a doctor and I am telling you that none of this is possible." Nan sighed and said, "Have you ever in your life ever had fun, Pycelle? I think we are all aware that it isn't realistic. Now shut up, we are already halfway through and I am still trying to catch up here." Just then Alyn changed the channel and Nan swore in frustration. Now Mr. Selmy leaned forward and Pycelle began to groan. "NO! Oh, come on that isn't even fair, you little prick! ALYN!" Enraged, Nan began to deliver chilling threats towards Alyn who was now in tears laughing along with Damon and Skinner. When Mr. Selmy got up and started to dance with the Wiggles theme song, Pycelle begged for mercy.

The Wiggles became Spongebob and now Nan was trying to throw the lamp at Alyn. "Change the damned channel before she kills you." Advised Damon and the screen became a mass of flesh heaving to seventies music. Pycelle and Mr. Selmy both became riveted as Nan rolled her eyes. "It will take more than that to make me blush, boys." Another switch and a new group of flesh was moving about, this time catching the attention of them all. Nan peered very close, Pycelle was tilting his head and Mr. Selmy just said, "Oh. Oh my. Mother will smack my bare bottom for seeing this." Almost at the same time, Nan and Pycelle shuddered and moved away from him. "I..I don't understand what I am looking at. How many people are there?" Nan tried to count them but Pycelle said, "It is two men and two women, I think. Is that a power tool? My word! That young lady will be seeing an emergency room later for that! Wait, what are the two men doing, are they, oh! OH! Change this channel! Change it, I say!" "No, wait a minute, I want to see if-" Nan cursed as the channel changed.

Pycelle was thrilled to see a program on how golf balls are made. Nan sat numbly while Mr. Selmy started to try and count every golf ball on the screen. "If I stick my cane up your ass Alyn, you will only have yourself to blame." Nan growled after fifteen minutes of this and the picture changed. The beginning of something called Twilight came on and all three stared, trying to understand. "What is wrong with these kids? Are they sick, why are they all so unhappy?" Mr. Selmy asked and Pycelle shook his head. "I treated a girl with a face like that. She had severe nerve damage, couldn't move her face at all. Must be why this girl is so expressionless and it would explain why all life seems sucked out of her." "Bah! What is this crap? Vampires don't glitter and they don't have feelings of angst. Remove this from my vision immediately, young man! You are crossing a line!" Another switch and they all watched a very strange, very excited man talk about aliens. "I think his hair is rising to meet the aliens first." Mr. Selmy commented and the other two agreed. Next a young woman was slicing zombies apart and Alyn waited until Nan got into it before switching it again. 

Another round of cursing filled the air from the crusty woman as muskrats began to mate. That is when Damon caught a flash of something, just a mere glimpse of shadow. He silently walked away from the loud laughter and swearing, heading down the darkened hall. Silently, he noticed that Roose's office door was half ajar and swung it open, flicking on the light. There was Walder, sweating and grasping his chest in panic at the flooding light. The fax machine was on and something has been sent. "Oh dude. What did you do, you know Roose already has it in for you." Damon shoved Walder into the wall and snatched away his cane, breaking it. "Move and it'll be both your legs I snap in two." He grumbled as he ripped the paper from the machine. It was a hurried list of accusations of what Roose has been doing and it was sent to his insurance company among other places. "He might kill you for this one, you old moron." Walder stared up with defiant watery eyes and sneered, "Doesn't matter now, its too late! Roose can't hide everything, even with that nice young lady here, he can't hide it all!" "Walder, you are going to wish for Olenna back when Roose hears of this." Damon picked up the phone to call Roose.


	30. Skeletor And Walder's Endocrine System.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose is full of fury and torment for Walder. Sansa tries to help solve the problem and Nan is approached.

Perhaps the house was haunted. Perhaps Olenna's ghost was practicing the disco she loved so much, but everyone was up at this late hour. Ramsay and Reek were playing a game that involved a ball gag so Reek's screams wouldn't disturb anyone. Sansa was in her bedroom staring intently at her laptop struggling not to laugh loudly at whatever she was watching. The three kids had gone to the living room with sleeping bags and every snack in the house. They were watching a horror marathon and were determined not to fall asleep until the last one ended. Roose had been attempting to sleep but his head itched so badly. Even the latest cream from his doctor wasn't helping and Roose had to resort to wearing soft mittens at night. Otherwise he would scratch his head bloody until he reached brain matter while he slept. He had just begun to finally drift towards something that resembled sleep when his phone rang.

So since everyone was up, everyone could hear the screaming and cursing. The banging and slamming coming from Roose's part of the house. By the time Roose burst down the staircase heading for the door with blood in his eye, everyone was watching. The children huddled together silently, along with Ramsay, Reek and Sansa as they watched Roose march past them. Roose was in a black sweatsuit, black gloves and black sneakers. An old black hoodie completed the outfit. The black hood was snug around his balding scalp. Anger has made Roose's thin face look older and harsher. The rage seemed to thin him further, then Reek muttered, "Oh no, I know what he looks like. Remember He-Man? That bad guy in it, Skeletor." For once Ramsay didn't laugh even though his pet was right. He gently shoved Reek behind him and hissed, "Shut up. See his outfit, ever see him dressed like that before? No? That's because you have never seen my father go hunting with us." "Oh. OH." Reek buried his face into his Master's back and hid from Roose.

No one dared make a sound as Roose left the house but all rushed to follow him. "Wait, Sansa. Why don't you and the kids wait here, I will see what has father so upset." Sansa moved even faster and chirped, "Nonsense. I am not just Roose's closet friend but I also work at the nursing home and this clearly is where he is going." Grinding his teeth Ramsay pulled Reek, he and Sansa nearly racing each other to remain just behind Roose. If he heard the chaos behind him, Roose showed no sign of it. His gaze was straight ahead at the nursing home and his fingers flexed with the need to wrap around Walder's throat. "I will tie him to a tree and flay him alive. I will castrate him without painkillers. I will rip out his fucking endocrine system!" Roose snarled quietly as he slammed into the lobby of the nursing home like a tornado. The rest of the group still all wearing pajamas followed him in a rustling of flannel.

Damon had flown back to the tv room and grabbed the remote from Alyn, shutting off the tv. "Fun is over folks. Nan, Pycelle, go to bed now. Alyn, help get into his bed restraints please? Then hurry your ass back out here." Pycelle began to grumble but Nan had seen the look in Damon's eyes and tried to pull him along. "Come on, you old codger, time for sleep. We have seen enough to give us nightmares of course but we shall go anyway. You can just suffer a nightmare that starts with a porn music video and ends with medically incorrect horror." "Thanks Nan. Lock your door tonight, sweetheart. Just in case." Damon gave her a gentle shove and Nan looked up at him with worry. "Walder again, right? Poor man, I hope Roose doesn't kill him this time." "Hush and get in your room." Was the only reply and Nan bullied Pycelle forward as Alyn rushed past them, nearly carrying Mr. Selmy. "Don't kill the man in your hurry to watch bloodshed!" Yelled Pycelle waving his fists at the orderly who nearly squashed his charge into a wall in his haste.

Walder stood against the wall in the now deserted tv room surrounded by the night staff. He paled but cackled victoriously upon the sight of Roose entering. Elated and terrified, Walder shrieked, "Do your worst! Kill me if you want to! Won't matter now, it's too late! You will be taken down, you can't hide all of it in time, there is no way. So go on, murder me and add that on to whatever jail sentence you will already get!" Roose surged forward and the night staff scrambled to get out of the way. "Now you might want to intervene." Sansa suggested to Ramsay quietly and he just grinned with malice at her. "Why? I thought you wanted to be here, to handle this? So go on, handle it. You are his best friend, after all." Roose held Walder against the wall by his neck and watched him turn purple. He allowed Walder to get in just enough air to start coughing then said to Skinner, "Give me your flaying blade." That is when Sansa leaped forward and put a small hand on Roose's arm gently. "Roose, stop this. You are very angry, I know but you cannot do this. We must understand what happened and deal with it."

With great difficulty Roose released his victim and said harshly to Skinner, "Put Walder to bed and make sure his restraints are on tightly. I will deal with you very soon Walder, I promise." He watched as the shaking man was dragged away and tried to calm himself before turning to Damon. "Tell us clearly what has happened please." Sansa said before Roose could open his mouth. As soon as Damon finished speaking and showing them the faxes sent, Sansa began planning with Roose. The night staff, Ramsay, Reek and even the children were all involved in different parts of the discussion. "We can handle this, I know we can." Roose was not as sure, but Sansa was hard to resist and he smiled, nodding. "Of course we can, no problem." Somehow within the next few days everything was up to exact or exceeding standards. Sansa moved like a magical whirlwind and all leaped to her orders. The biggest problem would be the residents of course. Any nosy folks can come and ask questions of them. Not a single resident liked Roose or his son. Most of them saw Walder as a hero of the home.

Nan was sitting in her rocking chair reading a book when a large shadow obscured the words. Sighing, Nan said, "Damon, if I wanted to read under the shade of a large tree, I would have sat outside. Why are you here during daylight hours?" Crouching down next to the old lady, he took her thin elegant hand in his large ones. "Listen to me. The insurance folks, the lawyers or others are coming and will ask you questions. They will speak to every resident here to see if what Walder said was true. Roose will want you to lie, to say that you like this place, that Walder is unhinged. You have to do this, Nan. If you don't, they will hurt you and I don't want that. I need you to say what Roose wants and convince the others to do this too." Arching an eyebrow, Nan fixed Damon with a steely look. "I like you, Damon. You are a wonderful young man and a good nurse. But you such at these negotiations. Exactly why would I want to help Roose Bolton? So he doesn't kill me? I am already old, I am not afraid of that. Get out of my light and go home until the sun sets, vampire."

The next person to visit Nan was Sansa. "Hello dearie. You brought us tea? How lovely and sweet of you, pretty girl." Nan said kindly as she sipped at the aromatic brew. "Let me guess. You are here to convince me to say nice things about Roose and bad things about Walder? Or have you simply gone the easier route and have given me poisoned tea?" Nan took a longer sip this time and then smiled at Sansa who giggled. "No of course not! I really enjoy you, Nan, I do. You know who I am, don't you?" Sansa was not threatening, just curious and Nan nodded. "I have one of the true crimes novels that mention you, lovely girl." "Good. Then you know what will happen soon. So why jeopardize all my hard work over spite for Roose? I will continue to make this nursing home a much better place for all of you. All you and the others need to do is say you have no idea what Walder is talking about. Wouldn't you rather see a real life adventure play out in front of you rather than crusty officials just shipping you off to another home. One where there will be no colorful characters, just dull tile and vacant eyes." Nodding, Nan said, "Fine. Who knew you could make me crumble with such a terrible threat. Boredom." Nan shuddered and stood to speak with the others. 

The next day the elegant woman stood before Roose and snapped, "We all have agreed to say we do not know what Walder was talking about. We all have agreed to say nice things about this hellhole you are covering so nicely and quickly. I resent being forced into a ringleader position like this." She stormed off without another word and wondered what happened to Walder, hiding her worry behind regal disdain.  


	31. Great Balls Of Fire and A Sparrow Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walder suffers the wrath of Roose as they ready for this investigation. The investigators show up.

"Roose, we need to discuss Walder. I understand you are mad at him and feels he needs this closer discipline from you, but the investigators will want to see him." Sighing, Roose looked at the lovely hand on his own. He has denied Sansa nothing, in fact has heavily relied on her to help with this latest problem. This was the only thing that he has not given in on. Sansa had not known when Walder was taken from his room nor where he had gone. When she questioned Roose on it he only said that he was punishing the man himself and that was that. No amount of cajoling or flirting would get him to budge on it.

Sansa had even sent her siblings to spy and they could only gather that the elderly man was in the basement somewhere. Behind a hidden panel of some sort because the kids nor Sansa could seem to locate him down there, but they could hear his cries faintly as they searched. "Its just like that Edgar Allen Poe story, I think he buried him behind a wall to starve slowly to death." Assumed the kids, but the mystery captivated them all. Even Ramsay confessed that he has no idea what his father was doing with Walder. He and Reek have also ventured to the basement in search of the elderly man. 

Walder discovered he hated music. Hearing Roose come in and choose a song would cause Walder to piss himself. It drove him crazier than hearing others calling for him through the walls. Each song meant a certain type of torture was coming, some more horrific than others. All of them were worse than being with Olenna, Damon had been right about that.

If Roose turned on "Cat Scratch Fever" it meant he was inserting a huge long dildo he carved out of ginger root into Walder's anus. Never mind the girth and pain of entry, that was nothing compared to the hideous itching that came next. Cuffed against wall, his belly digging into the padded vinyl, Walder would scream, squirming crazily, sobbing. Only after it has gone from maddening itching to inflamed agony would Roose remove it. If the madman put on the song "Tiny Bubbles" that meant he was about to get a spicy liquid pepper enema.

When the song "My Ding A Ling" would come on Walder would know that Roose was coming with a long thin rod of metal to insert into the hole in Walder's old soft prick, while humming with the music. The song Walder hates most of all, the one that makes him instantly cry was "Great Balls of Fire". That is when the clamps are attached to his testicles and when Roose sparked up those wires, truly Walder wished he would burn away for good.

When the unfamiliar dark car came slowly up the drive, everyone was alerted instantly. A thin tall man dressed in a very plain brown suit and had a pinched look about him got out of the car. He was accompanied by a young blonde man who was dressed nearly exactly the same including the  disapproving look. The men walked past the lovely garden that led towards the nursing home. They entered the lobby and saw crisp white uniforms everywhere. Roose Bolton came forward along with a very pretty redhead and shook hands dry as sandpaper. "I am Mr. Sparrow, this is my assistant Lancel." 

The men were relentless in their search for something, anything but there wasn't a singe violation they could put their finger on. Mr. Sparrow had done this job long enough to know this man was a fraud. He himself had actually had Roose slated for a surprise visit when he had received that insane fax. In a rare moment of joyous celebration the man allowed his assistant to join him in a paper cup of warm cranberry juice and a piece of Melba toast recklessly sprinkled with wheat germ.

It was mind boggling that there was no trace of any of these problems. Memos to night staff about shutting off the heat or air conditioning to save money regardless of the needs of patients. Papers describing to staff how to cut back on the food quality and worse. Yet every client was happy, well dressed and clearly fed. The food was higher quality than most homes had and the staff was qualified and attentive to them. Not a single paper out of place, nothing he could ferret out. "We wish to speak with the residents of course."  Roose had smiled confidently. "Of course. Please be my guest to speak with any of the clientele."

Nodding Mr Sparrow opened a little notebook and took out a small sharpened pencil. "I will save Walder Frey for the last interview." Sansa shot a look at Roose who just gave a small pat to his new blonde wig. "Walder hasn't been feeling very well mentally. But he will certainly be available to speak with."


	32. White Walker Losses And Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Sparrow conducts some disturbing interviews.  
> Nan gets some revenge of her own.

Nan stared at the two simply dressed men staring back at her with supreme boredom. They spoke as if they were robots and their eyes were scanners. "Do you just see little neat boxes you check everything off in? Do you see in technicolor?" She asked, sighing deeply and yawning delicately behind her hand. "Very soon the night shift will be on. I would like to get to the television remote before Alyn does if you don't mind. What more would you like to know? We get fed three meals a day, snacks in between. A lovely nutritionist visits us all once a week to make sure we stick to our old folk diets. The staff are very nice and I am not bullied or molested by other clients here. We have bingo, karaoke, gardening and our activities field trips as if that doesn't make us feel like preschoolers. As for Walder, he is a very nice man but he is a bit touched in the head. It happens. I feel bad for the poor man, he really is going through so much right now." Nan said with all honesty.

Mr. Selmy smiled and clapped his hands gently and his eyes beamed with excitement. He never has visitors in fact, even Roose cannot remember anyone ever asking about or to see Mr. Selmy even at the old nursing home.  In a hushed voice that was full of suppressed joy, the elderly man tried to speak. "You are here to see me? Do you want to see my room? I have my own stuff in there, I have stuff that gets sent to me. But you are real people to visit me." Roose gave a tiny smirk and encouraged Mr. Selmy to take the men to his room and to take all the time he wanted with his visitors. Mr Sparrow followed the very happy elderly man with a suspicious frown. Within ten minutes he was watching Mr. Selmy put sock puppets on his hands. The puppets answered the questions. "I like it here. I do elderly cross fit every day." He announced proudly as the green monkey hand nodded in Mr. Sparrow's face. "I love hide and seek and so does my favorite person here. His name is silly, it is a rhyming word, rhymes with weak, meek, leak, seek, cheek." Staring at his watch, Mr. Sparrow asked, "Oh and what is his name then?" With a smile, Mr. Selmy replied, "Theon."

Rolling his eyes, Mr. Sparrow mentioned Walder Frey. With a delighted laugh, the other sock puppet, a blue alligator started to dance. "He is crazy, off his rocker. He thinks that he is some sort of hero, that he will stop the bad guys. But he is wrong. He thinks that Mr. Bolton is the bad man here." Tilting his head, Mr. Sparrow looked past the puppets to the old man's eyes. They twinkled merrily but Mr. Sparrow could have sworn there was something else there. Something that seemed crafty and it was elusive. "You don't think Roose Bolton is a bad man?" He asked softly and Mr. Selmly's puppets both shook back and forth, staring with idiotic button eyes. But the real eyes were as vacant and dark now as those buttons. "No. I don't think Roose Bolton is anyone to worry about." Then the voice changed to a much lighter tone. "I have some songs I want to show you." To Mr. Sparrow's horror it was actually an entire show.

Roose buttoned the nice crisp shirt to the collar then cold long fingers touched the pink wrinkled skin above the starched collar. Walder moaned and shuddered, not daring to move for fear that Roose will toss him back in the room. "Recite back to me what you are going to say, Walder." The voice was very soft and Walder's was loud and panicky. He stammered a few times but said everything as he was instructed to. "Very good. You say and do exactly what I want and you may go back to your room at the home. Fail me in the smallest way with this and you will be living permanently in that basement. Do you understand me?" Walder nodded and replied, "I understand. I won't fail, don't put me back there."

Lancel finished questioning Pycelle then found Mr. Sparrow standing in the hallway. He gave a second look and confirmed to himself that his boss seemed to have a facial twitch.  "Is the questioning for Mr. Selmy finished, Sir?" Lancel asked politely then jumped as Mr. Sparrow nearly screamed, "YES, HE IS ALL DONE!" Then Roose appeared with an elderly man in a wheelchair, sitting quietly, letting Roose move the chair for him. "If you two gentlemen are done questioning the others, this is Mr. Walder Frey. I shall put him in the television room for you." Mr. Sparrow cleared his throat and fixed his bow tie before following after Roose, his own assistant at his heels.

They entered the television room and Nan sighed as Roose gave her a look. Swiping the television remote control and taking it with her, she left. In fact, they all watched as the grumbling woman walked right out of the lobby door, heading very carefully up the hill. As eyes then switched to Roose he cleared his throat and smoothly said, "A wonderful woman. She used to be a teacher at a disciplinary school for troubled children. She enjoys visiting Sansa's siblings, they remind her of her students. And the remote control war has been happening for a while. The staff and clients don't always see eye to eye on what's appropriate." With a dismissive shrug Mr. Sparrow sat down while saying dryly, "I cannot imagine that lady watching something your staff would disapprove of. Someone that dignified and strict wouldn't watch anything that would be anything but boring I would think. Regardless, we shall have our interview and come find you afterwards. Thank you." Nodding, Roose left with one last warning pat to Walder's thin shoulder.

The men turned and each patted one of Walder's hands. Mr. Sparrow looked at Walder with an alarming amount of fondness for someone he has never met. "Mr. Frey, I am so very happy to meet you and I cannot tell you how helpful your faxes were. We had long suspected Roose Bolton of being a very shady character but you have managed to confirm it. Of course, we have found nothing here to support your claim yet, but we have you. And that is the most important thing of all. So please, tell us everything from the day you first met this man if need be. We are going to shut him down, you will never have to worry about him again. Do not be afraid of Roose mistreating you over your words. As soon as we hear of his crimes, we can protect you. He won't be able to touch you, he will be handcuffed by the police we shall summon." Walder nodded and fixed his watery eyes upon them. With a nervous cough, Walder began. He sat there and said everything, knowing the entire staff day and night were listening from the next room.

Mr. Sparrow and Lancel nearly killed themselves trying to write everything down that the man said. At one point Lancel was a bit repulsed when he dropped his pen and bent to pick it up. That is when he saw that Mr. Sparrow had a massive hard on for Roose in a way he never expected. Pretending he has no urge to rip his own eyes out, calmly the young man continued to record the information. Then he found himself saying, "Excuse me, what was that last bit, Sir?" Walder said louder, "I said that Roose wasn't acting alone. He is only the puppet." Mr. Sparrow's hard on deflated a little and he looked confused. "How can anyone else be behind Roose's own self serving work?" "Because he is controlled by the aliens. The ones that make us zombies stuck in this concentration camp." When the two men left a half hour later, Mr. Sparrow said not a word to anyone. Lancel told Roose that the case was closed.

Later that night as Nan was engrossed in her zombie program, Alyn crept up and stole the remote. Damon rolled his eyes and Skinner grinned. Alyn pressed a button and then he fell to the ground twitching and pissing himself. Damon rushed over and after a moment he said, "Holy fuck, you electrocuted yourself, Alyn!" Cackling, Skinner said, "And pissed yourself." With a small smile Nan went on watching her show as the three staff members slowly turned to stare at her with some fearful respect. Nan knew it was worth all one hundred dollars she paid Bran.


	33. Blending Families Isn't Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Reek are having trouble adjusting to a blended family. This chapter is very dark humor. a little darker than usual, perhaps.

In spite of an increasingly worsening rash that has now gone from his scalp to his ears, Roose is happy. Or something like it. He has lost weight due to the stress of everything so Roose ordered new suits along with his wigs. Sansa has become warmer to him, now that Olenna was dead and the ugly business with Walder Frey was over. They had several moments that could have been construed as romantic. One night after the children were gone to wherever children go when they are sick of annoying adults, he kissed her. To his surprise and wildest joy, Sansa kissed him back without reserve.

Covering his recently sore hands with her own perfect ones, Sansa leaned close and smiled. "Yes. I am ready for your question now. Go on and ask." Catching his breath, Roose hoped they were both thinking of the same question. "Would you..." But Roose found he couldn't continue, what if he was wrong and it wasn't time yet. "Yes, I want to marry you, silly man." Sansa flipped her hair back and Roose melted. He gave her a lovely antique ring he had taken from a finger he once skinned and Sansa finally gave him that chance to touch her breast.

"YOU LOOK LIKE THAT DAMNED ELF DOBBY FROM HARRY POTTER TRYING TO WEAR MARTIN SHORT! DO YOU EVEN HEAR ME, FATHER? DO YOU HEAR ANYTHING BESIDES THAT LESLIE GORE VOICE LURING YOU TO DEATH?" Everyone in the house could hear the crack of Roose's hand hitting Ramsay. Reek winced along with the kids but not Sansa. She just sipped her tea and pretended to watch the birds out the window.

"GO ON, BEAT THE ONE PERSON WHO GIVES A SHIT IF YOU LIVE OR DIE! SHE IS KILLING YOU, LOOK AT YOURSELF, LOOK AROUND YOU!" The next crack was louder and sounded like it knocked Ramsay against a wall. Another crack louder, a bit different and this one made Ramsay cry out. "Oh, that's not his hand anymore. That's a belt. Fuck, dude. Ouch." Even Sansa had winced at the savage sound of the next blow and Ramsay screamed. Reek sobbed into his hands and Arya awkwardly tried to pat his back.

"FUCK YOU THEN, FINE, LET HER KILL YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER! FINISH YOUR FUCKING BEATING AND I'LL GET MY SHIT AND GO! LET HER POISON KILL YOU AND YOU CAN BE BURIED UNDER YOUR FUCKING GARDEN!" The next flurry of cracks were administered as Sansa passed out lemon cakes. A Ramsay fist shaped bruise was swelling on Rickon's face, but he looked miserable for the merciless beating. Arya didn't even pick at the cake. The bloody, bald spot on her head didn't bother her as much as Ramsay's screaming. Bran just looked incredibly guilty and Reek couldn't stop crying.

It wasn't really crying now so much as howling. Sansa tried to hush him, calm him down but as Ramsay got louder, so did Reek. Now it was a full onset of a wolf in mourning, so loud none of them were aware the beating had ended. Roose was coming into the kitchen, followed by a very sullen, sore and red faced Ramsay. "Hush that deplorable noise immediately!" Snapped Roose and Reek shut his mouth, running to hug his Master. Ramsay was nearly thrown into the wall, causing him to wince as his pet slammed into him. "Alright, Reek! Stop it now. I am fine." Ramsay shoved his pet to his knees harshly, telling him to stay quiet. Stiffly, Ramsay turned to the three children. He seemed to pull himself together, a mask growing onto his face. 

"Please forgive my behavior today, children. It was wrong of me to strike you with my fist, Rickon. It was wrong of me for yanking a huge, really huge chunk of your hair out of your head, Arya. If you have any medical needs because of that strike, Rickon, I'll happily pay for it. And Arya, if you need to have, uh..hair replacement or something, I can pay that too. It was unfair, you are merely kids and I am an adult. After all, just because you have been abusing my pet all day, it's no reason to hurt you."

"Even if I did find my pet hiding and crying under my bed because Arya had scared him with space stories the night before. Even if I did see Rickon put a protesting Reek on the handlebars of the dirt bike and go down a hill. Actually, it wasn't even the shock of that and the sight of my pet screaming for his life that made me get abusive to you. Which was wrong, of course. I think the moment I lost all my control was when I was walking home from work to see my Reek greet me. Normally, I am used to him being with me. Most days recently since he has become your part time sitter, he will come running down the hill as I am coming up it."

"This was the first time he has ever flown to me. Or over me for that matter. I watched Reek go screeching over my head like an arrow with wavy arms and legs. Then I watched him land in a giant bush and I though he might be dead. Luckily the over sized helmet and the yoga mats wrapped around his extremities had helped him."

"So I hope you can understand why I wished to beat the living shit out of the two of you for catapulting my pet. But it was wrong of me and it won't happen again. If you wish I will be happy to get a pet for you all. More than happy. Because if you three make my Reek put his life in danger again, I will have to repeat this apology over your graves."

Roose grabbed Ramsay and dragged him back upstairs as Reek began to howl loudly. All three kids groaned and looked sickly with guilt and worry. The first crack of the belt on already swollen, bloody flesh and they all winced as Ramsay roared. "I APOLOGIZED! WHAT DID YOU WANT, ME TO LIE AND NOT TELL THEM TO STOP TRYING TO KILL MY REEK? YOU WANT TO DIE THAT IS FINE, MY PET WON'T DIE AT THEIR FUCKING HANDS! JUST GIVE THE DAMNED TRAILER AND REEK AND I WILL BE ON OUR WAY!" Another flurry of blows, Ramsay screams, Reek howls and the kids are pleading with Sansa to make it stop. Sighing, Sansa thinks this will be a very long day. Blending families is never easy.


	34. Seeking Selmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa invites relatives to view the newly improved nursing home. They are all treated to an interesting sight.

In a brilliant move, Sansa invited all of the relatives to visit the "newly redone" home. Roose nearly fainted at the mere thought but his fiance soothed him. Crooning at him, soothing him with song and bringing her milky breasts almost into view. If he could just get closer, that blouse looked like it might burst soon and Sansa lets him go.

"Roosey, don't you trust me yet? Haven't I proven to you that I just love you and these elderly? They are like my wrinkled children! And after all I have done with you so far....if you don't trust or love me.." Her lips, those full pouting lips trembling, eyes almost with tears and Roose Bolton is a puddle on the floor. Sansa looks at her reflection in him and smiles.

When the folks came to see what Roose has done to their elderly, they were not happy about it. They thought it was yet another trick this bastard does to them for more money. So far they cannot understand how he is doing it. No matter what accountant or lawyer goes over it, it's always legal somehow. The leech is sucking them dry and now he wants them to visit?

New and improved their asses, they sent these relatives here to go away. But how can they forget the relative if fucking Bolton keeps sending so many bills? This was a shakedown pure and simple. As a force, as a group they are going to go in and tell Roose he might as well cremate the elderly alive and send the final bill for it.

Then the lobby was there and they all shut up, staring. Apparently, all that money DID go somewhere after all. It was amazing. Glass walls, letting the residents look upon a lavish garden and field full of flowers. Most of a wall was a fireplace with glazed brickwork that gave the room a pinkish glow. "The residents like to have a roaring fire while watching the snow storms during winter. Isn't it lovely, they chose the color for the fireplace. We had a vote."

Roose was dressed like a combination of Willy Wonker and American Psycho. Sansa may have extreme influence over Roose but she still cannot change his atrocious styling. She thought the hair on his head might have been scalped directly from Gary Busey, but she didn't dare ask.

Regardless of his eccentric looks, Roose was smooth and confident in a way that made him believable. Sansa was dressed in a lovely but professional looking blue-grey dress. Her hair was done up in braids upon her head. And her smile was warm and welcoming, eyes just dazzling with joy. The dining room was set up as if it were a fancy restaurant. "This is where my grandfather comes for his meals?" Questioned a frazzled woman. "Does he get meals just as fancy as this table?"

Sansa chirped, "Of course! We have hired chefs that traveled most of the world learning different styles of cooking. Keeping each personal persons health needs in mind, they get to experience foods from all over the world. We have a small sampling set up for you in the kitchen, in fact!" Muttering as she followed towards the kitchen, the woman said, "Wish I knew wish glass was his...I'd spit in it. Fucker eats better than I do."

After showing off the three activities rooms, a gym and the expansive television room with a viewing screen that was almost the length of a wall, all the clients were deflated. The money had been legal, the man was legit. They all wandered about for a moment as their relatives would be told their rooms would be visited. On the wall there was a curious looking large amount of pictures. Painted in pink flowing words above them all, SEEKING SELMY. Sansa grinned and warmly told a story.

"We have one very special client here, he is something of a Houdini. He has this trick of disappearing. He is always found and never once has been injured by his adventures. When I started here, I thought perhaps Mr. Selmy simply was not watched carefully enough. Then it began to happen to me. I would be sitting or standing right next the man and he would suddenly be gone. We tried having one or two aides stay with him at all times and it still happened. Changed locks, added codes and cameras with no luck at all. When the lovely man decides its time for a walkabout there is nothing you can do. So we decided to accept it with grace and have some gentle humor with it. Every time someone finds Mr. Selmy, a picture is instantly taken at the lobby door. And we post them here."

Here is a picture of Rickon with Mr Selmy's small head eaten by a helmet. The man is wearing three jackets that have arms all tied around Rickon's waist. "The dirt bike ride was completely safe, as my brother rode extremely slow." Explained Sansa as a few peered at the mischievous look on the boy's face. It was a great thing that Rickon had been thrilled by the joy of it. Sansa had almost yelled at Rickon for nearly running Selmy over but her brother just was too cute.

Another picture they all carefully studied was of Mr. Selmy slung over the shoulder of a very large blond male nurse. "That is our head nurse here, Damon. He was recently promoted from nights to days here. Mr. Selmy was too tired to walk back from the pathway towards the driveway. So Damon was kind enough to carry him the whole way back."

Damon had actually been on break, driving back to the home from the only pizza place within an hour from work. He nearly had a heart attack seeing Selmy nearly get nailed by a truck. In pure terror, Damon grabbed the man, screamed into his face and threw him into the trunk. Then carried him the whole way into his room like a sack of potatoes and put the man in restraints along with a high dose of sedative to keep him there.

Here was a picture of Reek, paler than usual with a slight twitchy look to him. He had an arm slung around Selmy's wait and the elderly man appeared to be hugging the other one. It was actually the poor elderly man trying to sing a comforting song to the shaken man. Reek had gone into Ramsay's closet to get a sweater and Selmy leaped out at him. "SURPRISE, FRIEND!" For a terrible, horrific moment Reek thought it was Ramsay WEARING Mr. Selmy. "This is Mr. Selmy's favorite person, Theon. They spend time together singing songs and playing silly games."

There was even a picture of Roose, looking quite annoyed, holding Selmy by the back of his neck. Sansa assured them that it was a hold that Selmy enjoyed when he was with Roose. More of a comforting pressure than the iron grip it might seem to be. Roose was in a black satin dressing gown adorned with rhinestones and Selmy was in monkey pajamas and lobster slippers.

While Roose had been applying his special hair lotion, he had begun to daydream about his wedding night. He had shut his eyes and started to reach a hand into his pajama bottoms. Stroking himself to the thought of teaching Sansa how to use her lips on him, Roose moaned in delight. Even his scalp was tingling at the thought, but then Roose opened his eyes. It was Selmy in the mirror, gently applying lotion to Roose's head.

Roose averted his eyes from the pictures and Sansa grinned at him. "It is a success! Now they will visit with the staff and their relatives. It will all be fine, Roose, you'll see! They needed to see where the money went so they will give more later. But first we dazzle them, then let them have a nice long break from us, then we will ask for a little more." She patted his shoulder and walked away while Roose scratched discreetly at his scalp. He gave a little shiver, he was always cold now but watching Sansa's ass sway away, it warmed him.

Then he heard the strident cultured tones of Nan float across the hall. "I MEAN IT, DAMON. I KNOW THAT PRICK STOLE MY DENTURES! TELL ALYN I AM GOING TO STEEL HIS ACTUAL TEETH IF THEY ARE NOT RETURNED! YES, THESE ONES WORK FINE, BUT I LIKED THE OTHER PAIR! I WANT THEM BACK!" Sighing, trying to brush flakes off his shoulders, Roose headed for Nan's voice to stifle it.


	35. New Bully In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes have been made and not all of them are going well. The staff has discovered a worse enemy than Walder Frey.

Walder Frey was no longer a problem, the man was broken, Roose was sure of it. He was satisfied with watching the man seem older than ever. Rarely leaving his room except when Sansa forces the issue, the saucy wrinkled bastard just sat and gummed his food in silence.

Though to be fair, that was not Roose's fault, all the clients seemed to be missing their dentures. It was some sort of night staff issue that did not concern daytime staff. Damon passed out their teeth in the mornings now and took them every night just before he left. That should be sufficient, deemed Roose. 

Now to his surprise, Roose has a new nemesis and this one was just as formidable, actually worse. Because her name was Nan and she has decided if Roose won't fix things, she will. At first she was ignored by Roose, placated by Sansa, snickered at by Ramsay, given sympathetic looks from Reek and Damon tried threatening the night staff. But now that Damon has the coveted position of Head Day Nurse, he held no power over what the night workers did. 

Roose and Sansa had removed Ramsay from that position and no amount of raging from Ramsay could change it. His father won't let him leave with Reek but he agrees with Sansa that the boy was just too dangerous to allow to run things. So Ramsay received the same pay but lost the title. Now there were days when Ramsay didn't even bother to come to work. When he does its rarely on time and he stirs up as much trouble as he dares to.

Reek is still in babysitting as much as nursing. He runs between the two and finds himself in the position of wanting to be only with Ramsay. More and more Theon finds the only true comfort and protection to be with his Master. One day he read about Stockholm Syndrome on Damon's laptop and then spent the next two hours laughing and crying.

Ramsay has been a bit kinder since the families have blended together and it was all Reek needed. He may be dangerous and fucked up, he might someday finally murder Reek but until then, it was all he had. And sickeningly enough, the sex was incredible, he has learned to enjoy pain and pleasure. The only fear worse then the folks surrounding him, was the fear that he might truly ever fall in love with his Master.

 Reek was brought out of his rambling thoughts with a crash of the lobby doors. Alyn and Skinner were here which was very unusual. It was only early morning, they should have been heading home, why are they back? They both looked enraged and were screaming at the elderly woman who had been sitting calmly in the foyer, as if waiting. "WE KNOW IT WAS YOU, BITCH! WHO ELSE WOULD WANT TO MESS WITH OUR STUFF BESIDES YOU?"

Damon hurried to stand in front of Nan and stared at the two angry orderlies. "What the fuck is your problem? You can't act like this during the day, you idiots!" He hissed but it was too late. Here came Sansa from one direction and Roose from the other. "What is wrong, fellas? Why are you yelling like that?" The redhead chirped, with a small questioning smile on her face. Roose glared silently and both men backed up a little. 

Skinner shook his fist in anger at Nan who has shoved past Damon. "I have never hidden behind a man in my entire life, young man. And I have faced far scarier little children than these two." She huffed and Alyn growled out, "We are not children. You need to cut this shit out right now, Nan. I won't put up with this kind of work abuse, Mr. Bolton!" Roose sighed and rubbed at his itchy ears, they were a mess and the cream wasn't helping. He needed to see the new dermatologist this afternoon and needed whatever this problem was to go away now.

"You are being abused on the night shift, Alyn? Oh dear, poor boy, are they bullying you? Poor dear, don't let anyone tell you that being short or learning disabled doesn't make you a valuable member of our team, Alyn." He stood there just gaping as Sansa kindly patted his hand as she spoke. "We value you and will speak to any member of the shift that is a bully." With exasperation Skinner pointed at Nan and yelled, "Right there! She is the bully!"

Damon laughed then said, "What the hell are you talking about?" Near to tears, Alyn explained. "She poured sugar into our tanks. The bologna from the kitchen is all over my new paint job, along with an entire condiment section of mustard and mayonnaise. My car is ruined! And Skinner's tires are all slashed!"  Nodding Roose asked mildly, "What does that have to do with Nan? Do you expect me to believe that this elderly client somehow slipped past everyone and ruined your vehicles?"

"SHE HIRED SOMEONE TO DO IT OR DID IT HERSELF!" Skinner was beside himself now and couldn't calm down. "We know how hard it sounds to believe, but you aren't here at night! You don't know what this old bat is capable of! She has electrocuted Alyn! Locked me in a supply closet for hours until someone found me! Tripped Alyn with the cane and nearly broke his head open with that vase that you guys took out of HIS check! Nan even slipped laxatives into my coffee then hid all the keys to the employee restrooms!"

While Sansa and Roose tried to process this, Damon grinned and drawled out, "Well, maybe if she got her painkillers and if her teeth weren't stolen, Nan wouldn't be so compelled to seek some revenge." Snoring, Roose waved away all the silliness of it with his hands.

"This is utterly absurd. Of course, Nan should be receiving her medications correctly. The charts always say she has and Nan has never complained to me of this problem." Roose ignored both Nan's outraged gasp and Ramsay's snickering. "Now, as for your vehicles, I am sorry that you were vandalized. I will pay for a towing company and that is the end of it. You may both come in one hour late tonight and if you need a ride, I will send Ramsay for you."

Damon led the grumbling workers away and Ramsay put his arm around Reek. "I would have told them not to fuck with Nan. See, I am smarter than all of them, I know who to fuck with and who not to. Which is why if father wants to fuck with Sansa, he will die. You and me, we are going to leave soon, no matter what my dad says. We are done with this gig, Reek. It is time for us to move on to bigger and better things."

Reek meant only to nod in agreement, but Theon's mouth never stays shut. "We are leaving before Sansa and her family kill us too." For a moment Ramsay looked as if he might strike his pet, then he just gave him a tight hug. "Yes, we will leave before they kill us, too." 


	36. What A Lovely Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Ramsay have some time together.

Ramsay was going to enjoy this day off if it killed him. He refused to think of Damon sitting behind HIS desk and using HIS chair. Of course, at night Damon did indeed use it, Roose was too cheap to give the Head Nurses an extra desk. Reek had to watch the demon spawn again so he couldn't even play with his pet. Reek has become increasingly affectionate and Ramsay wants to explore this. 

But he has to concentrate, he is going for a long walk in the woods to think. Ramsay knows it is time to make like an atom and split. He wants to take Reek and the trailer to find new adventures that don't include any crazy kids or red-headed lemon cunts. Roose is against this and won't even let Ramsay speak of it without a beating. So he will leave on his own, he will take his Reek and the trailer. Walking across the porch, Ramsay began to plot.

"Ramsay? Hey there, I was about to text you. Since you have the day off, I was hoping to speak with you. I have set up this little tea party for us. If I am going to be your stepmother I should know more about you. Let's chat and have tea, please" Ramsay stared at the pretty redhead that is his own damned age nearly. He wanted nothing less in the world than to be related to her. Today Sansa was wearing a modern grey dress. It was causal and up to date. She changes with each person she talks with, Ramsay thinks and grins. She is playing with me. Oh bitch, please. "Sure, I would love to have a tea party and chat."

They sat across from each other at the impressive tea set. Sansa served herself and Ramsay some tea then some crumpets. Ramsay thanked her politely then sat, eating nothing, drinking nothing. He watched Sansa sip her tea and nibble at a crumpet. With a tiny sigh Sansa gave a mild apology to Ramsay while she texted the staff inside. A moment later a young new maid came running with lemon cakes. "I am very sorry, Sansa. It won't happen again." The girl said nervously even though Sansa smiled brightly. "That is fine, my dear. I forgive you. This is only your fourth day, correct?"

The girl nodded while trying to stand straight and look her in the eye. "Well then, it is completely understandable. I am sure you will try much harder. I am aware that you are the one to set up this table for us. It is a wonderful spread, nearly artistic. If you only forgot one thing in your first week that is pretty good." Sansa gave the girl such a brilliant smile that the maid blushed and warmly looked up at her. Ramsay rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat. When the girl walked away she didn't seem sure if she was flattered to the ground or lectured.

"Nice work." Commented Ramsay as he idly stirred sugar into tea he won't drink. "I have a gift of motivating others. I got that from my mother." Sansa said as she sipped her tea and smiled at Ramsay. Leaning over Ramsay, her milk white cleavage nearly in his face for a moment. He felt red tresses slide over his arm and he shuddered. He recalled going through a haunted house once where there was a totally black room with hanging things. Unable to see anything, Ramsay was freaked out when it felt like graveyard moss and cobwebs were pulling him down. That is what it felt like when Sansa's hair touched him. Sansa sat back down and made no comment on Ramsay's untouched repast.

"Now, let us talk. I am going to be blunt. I know you love games, so I promise I am going to play one with you." Sansa and Ramsay both had narrowed eyes and leaned forward slowly until they were face to face. "I do love games. But I DON'T want to play games with you. I want nothing to do with you at all." Ramsay replied calmly but his rage was simmering. She ruined everything and now he must take a great loss. He will be running with nothing but a trailer and his pet. He will have to start over all by himself without his only partner in his crimes. Ramsay wondered idly if he should invite Damon to go with them. Nah, Damon liked the job too much now.

"Ramsay? Please don't ignore me. Am I that boring that you can't even stop daydreaming during our tea party?" Sansa looked amused but there was something stirring in her eyes and Ramsay leaned back again in his chair. "Sorry, Sansa. I was never much for tea parties. I just told you, I don't want your games, I don't want to speak with you, or have anything to do with you. I will leave you alone, you leave me alone. We will pretend in front of my father and that is that. Okay, have a nice day, Sansa." Ramsay shoved his chair back and stood up.

Sansa simply smiled and then said mildly, "The children took Reek with them into the woods today. I asked them to. And I told them exactly what I wished for them to do to him, if needed. Now, would you please sit back down?" Paling, Ramsay sat back down and gritted his teeth, glaring at Sansa. "What did you tell them to do him? Leave my Reek alone! He is helpless, you know that. He has nothing to do with this!" Eating a lemon cake, pausing to savor the taste, Sansa waited while Ramsay ranted. When he ran out of words and nearly ripped his own hair out, she spoke. "I am aware of your plan to steal your father's trailer and take your Reek far away."

Ramsay stiffened."Why do you care? You should want me to leave. I know exactly what you plan to do, I am not interfering. I am leaving, getting away from it all. Isn't that what you want, Sansa?" Shrugging delicately, Sansa sipped her tea. "Normally, yes. That would be perfect for me. But you see, your father is very attached to you. It seems a tad unhealthy but there it is. He would be devastated if you ran away. His focus wouldn't be on our wedding, his nursing home or me. It would be on finding you. So I am afraid you just cannot leave now. After I am married, I will help you convince your father to let you go on a short trip with Reek. And when you go, you won't come back. If you don't agree to this, you'll regret it."

Putting his elbows on the table, Ramsay leaned a bit closer. "And if I don't agree. what happens then?" Sansa waved her bedazzled phone at him while giving a tiny giggle. "Well, then I text the kids. Then something bad might happen. You see, this morning I gave the kids two water bottles for Reek. The blue one has water. The green one has some of Olenna's tea. I told them to give Reek the blue bottle for now. I can tell them to switch his to green. We can work together, Ramsay. Or I can kill your pet and torch your trailer. Then one day, you will suffer a terrible accident. It will be tragic and it will weaken your father even quicker. I don't think you want that, do you, Ramsay?"

Giving a charming fake smile, Ramsay sipped the cool tea then said, "I can't wait to be the best man at my father's wedding. Then we shall see what the future holds. Now text those demons and make sure they aren't killing Reek. You win this one." Sansa smiled gently at the rage she could see buried in Ramsay's eyes and texted her siblings. "I am so glad we had this time together, Ramsay. Thank you for indulging me in my silly tea party idea." Standing up, Sansa patted Ramsay's shoulder and he nearly bit through her arm. "I have to get to the nursing home. Nan is having trouble there and I must go see to it."

Trapped, fucking trapped, thought Ramsay as he watched that redheaded fucking lemon cake bitch walk away.

 

 


	37. The Epic Battle of Walkers Vs. Nursing Home Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to Tommyginger aka The Toad! Thanks for the idea!!!

If things were strange, frantic or tense at the Bolton House it was nothing compared to the state of the Nursing Home. There it was full scale war with no clear winner in sight. The more residents lost their dentures, their toothbrushes, their medication, the more they rebelled. It wasn't just Nan now. She had the backing of all, even Walder has pulled back up his big boy depends and was cruising for justice.

Alyn, Skinner and the rest of the night staff couldn't understand it. They accused each other but they all were targeted for revenge. A cleverly placed bar knocked Alyn unconscious. They would all scream at each other in the hallways instead of watching television. The DVR was nearly used up in it's allotted amount of shows. The orderlies got accidentally locked into the storage room or the bathrooms.

Then the staff started to retaliate by refusing meds, snacks or privileges. A few bruises here and there as well. Then it blew to a head when the staff started to lose their items. In one night every key went missing. Luton, the new night nurse got so angry he shoved Nan into a wall and dislocated her shoulder. Skinner called Damon and that very same night Luton got both his arms broken.

Sansa told Roose he had to get involved. Do something fast before someone got really hurt or employees started to quit. She had been allowing Roose to view her breasts through a nearly see through robe. This night she had finally allowed him to get to third base. And that is when she began to counsel him. Roose whimpered but he knew his rules now. He repeated everything that she said twice about fixing this situation before they lose employees.

Only then did Sansa lay back down and shut her eyes. With a very gentle voice, as if granting a huge favor, Sansa reminded, "Please, my love. Do not forget, no longer than fifteen minutes. I simply couldn't control myself past that and I know how seriously you believe in our promise to stay chaste till our wedding night." Shaking and sweating, Roose nodded rapidly then worshiped his goddess. She smelled and tasted of sugar and lemons.

 

Nan stood staring at Roose, nearly in his face, glaring at him. Next to her were Pycelle, Davos and Walder. Right behind them were the rest of the angry disturbed residents. Sansa walked in to this, seeing Damon shaking his head slowly and Ramsay grinning his head off. Theon kept darting his head looking everywhere and Sansa frowned. Recently, the boy has been shrieking and leaping onto furniture yelling about strange long rats.  

"What is this all about, Nan, Roose?" She asked politely trying to step between them.  Nan glared at the young woman and said icily, "I might be old but I swear if you ever try to block ME again, my dear, I will put you on your ass. I like you, but don't push it. We are discussing how this imbecile has decided to handle the blatant thievery of Skinner and Alyn!" Sansa turned to Roose and sweetly hissed, "What did you do?"

Roose said, "I decided to switch some staffing around. Skinner and Alyn are given the day staff now. That way we can keep an eye on them." Nan snarled out, "You rewarded them with a better shift with better pay in exchange for their bad behavior!" Sansa tried to keep her temper and gritted it out, "Alright, both of you are right in this situation. Let us compromise. They will remain on day shift so that we can watch them and they will not recieve any new pay or benefits from it. Solved? Good, now everyone please move on with your day."

The very next day Sansa had passed out new correctly fitting dentures to all the residents. Skinner and Alyn discovered they couldn't get away with as much during the day. They did their jobs, messed around when they could and hung out with Ramsay on occasion.  The peace lasted exactly one day.

With screams of outrage, the Walkers poured out of their rooms as the day shift began. All of them still in nightclothes, shrunken mouths open, arms outstretched. Ramsay had grabbed Reek who had filled his depends and screamed like a little girl, "ZOMBIES!" Sansa dropped her clipboard and Roose hid behind her in terror at the sudden horror filled corridor. Alyn and Skinner each grabbed a chair, ready for battle. Damon pressed against the wall and cursed Ramsay for letting him die this way.

Nan hollered, "YOU LIED! YOU NEVER KEPT AN EYE ON THEM AT ALL! ALL OF THE DENTURES ARE GONE! ALL OF THEM! EVERYONE'S DENTURES ARE GONE!" The declaration was given somewhat mushily if authoritatively, but all understood her clearly enough. Alyn and Skinner both began to heatedly protest. Sansa and Roose checked everywhere, Sansa was also looking for the clipboard she put down, it was missing as well.

No matter how hard they searched there were no dentures, no clipboard. They all watched the footage from cameras for the last two days of the corridors and main rooms. They watched only for Skinner and Alyn. Nothing was found that showed them anywhere they shouldn't be. "Have you considered that maybe it isn't them after all?" asked Roose and Nan shook her head. "It is them. I know it."

Sansa stood up and said, "I see no proof of them doing anything, Nan. I think maybe you are being harassed by someone else. Perhaps it was Luton who has been continuing this sick game?" Walder yelled, "Luton has two broken arms! How could he have come in and stolen our dentures?" Stiffening, Roose said, "Do not yell at Sansa, ever. Do you hear me, Walder?" He waited for the man's nod before continuing. "Now. We have a mystery here and we shall solve it. But until we do, I say that Skinner and Alyn are innocent."

From that moment on it was staff vs. residents. They were all icily polite and suspicious of each other. Even Damon only nodded coldly to Nan as he handed her the replacement dentures. "Thank you, Damon." She said and turned away. He felt that Nan was taking it all too far and she felt he was being an idiot. The very next day the copier began to spit ink at anyone who came too close. It then began to shake and shriek, smoking when anyone tried to use it. It took Ramsay and Damon to eventually kill it.

Roose was livid and shook his fist. "This is going too far now. You are damaging actual property. It is unacceptable!" Nan stared back offended. "How dare you blame us for your cheap machinery breaking? That isn't our style, Roose and you know it!" Things continued to disappear and now it was both sides. Keys for the building and car keys left out were stolen.

There became a sudden lack of pencils, markers or pens. Selmy's collection of bread ties went missing causing him to have a screaming fit for three hours. It took ten fudge sundaes to calm him down. Nan's jewelry was taken, luckily it was all costume. Silverware began to go missing and they couldn't keep straws longer than an hour. 

Each side blamed the other. Sansa went to get her Bingo kit out and discovered all of the colored chips were missing. She discovered this at the same time Roose noticed all his Frank Sinatra CD's were gone. Both of them stormed over to the intercom and shouted, "RESIDENTS AND STAFF MEETING IMMEDIATELY!"

The living room was filled with tension and anger. One side held the residents, the other side was the staff. "This has to end. I no longer care who is responsible for this. I want everything returned right now. If that happens overnight, then there will be no more to it. No punishments. Just make this end." Sansa said. Everyone shifted and glared at each other.

Then Pycelle gave a tiny cry and leaped away from Mr. Selmy who had decided to join the crowd. He has been missing more than usual during the battles, but no one noticed in their frenzy. He was sitting on a love seat that he shared with Pycelle. Selmy was wearing a sweatshirt that was slightly too big for him. It was moving.

Everyone became fascinated by the sight of the writhing cloth. "I saw a movie about something like this." Muttered Nan and the staff paled, knowing the movie. Sansa cleared her throat and spoke, striving and almost reaching a casual voice. "This is silly. Aliens was a fictional movie, science fiction. Mr. Selmly, what do you have in your sweatshirt?" 

With a childlike grin and wide eyes, Selmly reached for his zipper. Everyone tensed and leaned back. When the zipper was a third down something did indeed begin to explode from his chest. The Walkers flew to the other side of the room, Nan alone stood with her cane at the ready. Reek filled his depends and Ramsay had leaped as if trying to fly away off the planet. Skinner and Alyn hugged each other screaming like babies. Sansa had uttered a quick shriek before jumping onto the couch as Roose fainted.

Selmy giggled as the ferrets continued to leap out of his sweatshirt, giggling. He was so glad that the Stark children had decided to raise a business of ferrets. They tickled as they ran out of his shirt. He watched as one snatched a pen that Sansa had dropped in surprise.


	38. Ho Ho Or Else

Nan stamped on her cane, Walder on her right in his chair, Pycelle on her left shakily moving his walker. Behind them were Davos and Mr.Selmy. They tried to go into the main area every day as a pack, they leave the same way. Just in case. The ferrets were caught by the siblings and the discovery of several nests found many items missing. It didn't stop the mistrust or some of the pranks, but the battle had ended and an uneasy truce was in place.

Looking around at the main lobby, nurses desk and living room areas, Nan gasped out, "I died in my sleep This is hell. This is my eternal punishment. Davos grumbled out, "We ALL died in our sleep, Nan?" Sansa grinned at the group and sang out, "A little holiday cheer always makes things better! Come see, I have a lovely white tree with pink lights, I bought two, one for here and one for the house. Same ornaments too! See, you are just like my family. In fact, you ARE my family! All of you, staff and clients! So we shall fix this through holiday cheer and games! Here, I got everyone here a Santa hat or an Elf hat! You can pick your own, the staff have already picked theirs!"

The snowflakes hung, bells and mistletoe from the ceilings. Garland shimmering everywhere, webs to catch Mr. Selmy in. Stars and ornamental rings caught the light, blinding all who enter the lobby instantly. "I was right, it is hell." Nan confirmed and Davos nodded sadly. "Well, at least my friends are in hell with me." Walder mumbled, "Not much of a comfort is it?" He sullenly took a Santa hat and shoved it on his head sighing. Roose came by wearing a bedazzled seventies Santa hat that turned into a disco ball when the lights hit it. "Every time the light hits your hat, I want to get up and do the 'Bump'." Commented Nan dryly staring at the atrocity on Roose's head.

Saying nothing to the woman, Roose plucked the Santa hat off Walder's head. "No, I got Walder a very special hat to wear when I ordered mine." He pulled out the most hideous version of reindeer antlers on top of what seemed to be a real deer scalp that is sewn over a tight brown cap. The antlers were real as well and heavy. As Walder's head sunk a bit, Roose's eyes glowed with warmth. "There, lovely." Sansa said quickly and gave them all a bright smile.

"We shall all wear our hats except for when you are in your rooms or eating. Wonderful! Now who wants to help me decorate the tree? Oh, I have an idea! A very good one! You each have some money for Christmas set aside. Roose made sure of it since he cares for all of you so much. So I want each of you to use our computer and access the internet. You will each order one ornament for our tree that best represents you, or speaks to you in an emotional way. Doesn't that sound fun? Now I know some of you may have some trouble with the computer and that is not an issue. Any of the staff can teach or help you with that. Just ask."

Nan gave a tiny smirk and thought, yeah, let's give them our personal information. Fuck you, Sansa, I am onto you Lemondrop. You aren't going to suck up my funds while you suck Roose dry and kill him. No matter how Sansa has tried to persuade Nan that they would all be safe under her charge, it seemed to be a lie. I know what you really are, sweetheart and I am no fool. I won't be stuck penniless, homeless, staring at the bodies of Roose and his son while Sansa and her little band of murderous thieves take off giggling. And it woudl be no suprise to find the corpse of Theon somewhere that the kids left him. It wasn't any secret that those kids weren't normal children. She ordered her ornament from her small laptop with a fingerprint lock on it.

When all the ornaments came in, they all gathered by Sansa's command into the living room. The towering atrocity that nearly obscured the television was ready to be decorated. The lights blinked like pink eyes and the stiff white branches looked skeletal and desperate to point out an unwary eye. First the staff helped add silver garland then the Walkers adding candy canes to the hungry white beast. Sansa clapped her hands and said, "Okay! Both clients and staff ordered an ornament to add to our special tree. Let's see what everyone brought to our Family Christmas tree!" Eagerly, Sansa opened her own little pouch and pulled out a lovely decoration. It was a crystal in a decidedly lemon shape. It had a twisted red ribbon inside that said each person's name in gold tiny letters. Sansa proudly showed it to all then hung it with much ceremony.

"Alright, who shall go next? Roose?" With a small nod, Roose was very dignified as he pulled another atrocity as bad as his hat from behind a desk. Four large bells covered in gold glitter hung around a huge gold Vegas sun with long spikes to impale someone. "Oh" Was all Sansa could get out but Walder had plenty to say from under his great weight. "Did you steal that from your lounge days as a boy in Vegas?" With a giggle, Mr. Selmy blurted out, "Tacky Town called, they want their mayor to come home." Pycelle guffawed and patted Selmly's back. "That was a good one, Sir!" Selmy smiled back but then got distracted by the shining star again. Clearing her throat, Sansa said, "Lets..uh..find a good spot for it, Roose." It ended up replacing the star at the top of the tree. "The light shone through the darkness, gambling addicts by the millions, they could see hope in the New Vegas. Won't they be so disappointed." Nan spoke with heavy sarcasm that made Roose wince.

Sansa smiled so bright it looked like her face might crack. "Okay, who is next?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	39. Nursing Home Throwdown

Sansa pointed to Ramsay and said, "What about you, Ramsay? What is your ornament?" With a charming smile, Ramsay came forward and presented his decoration. It was a zombie Santa eating an elf. It is my own fault for asking, Sansa thought as she watched him hang it up. Nan guffawed loudly and said, "Well mine should go next, I guess." A gruesome Krampus figure beating terrified chained children stared Sansa in the eye. "How original, Nan." Complimented Roose and he shoved Damon forward. "Go on, Damon. What is your decoration?" He produced a clay snowman with a button smile and Nan sighed bitterly in disappointment. "Oh my boy, what a terrible thing you've done! I had nearly convinced myself that you were secretly my grandson long lost. But no, I see we could never have shared the same genes." 

Then Damon gave a wolfish grin and produced another ornament. Sansa's smile dropped as she stared at a terrifying Yeti that clutched the snowman with clear intention of eating it. "AH! Grandson!" Nan pronounced warmly and Sansa nearly hollered out, "Mr. Selmy, what have you for us?" The man seemed startled at first then came forward with a push from Theon. It was a ticking clock, a small ornate looking thing and Sansa gave him a warm hug. "Ohh, that is pretty, so clever! How did you ever come up with this?" "Because we all expected a sock puppet." Commented Alyn to Skinner earning him a glare from Roose. With a smile, Selmy said, "Someone helped me with it." Nodding, Roose said, "I am glad someone on the staff helped you out, Mr. Selmy. I am glad to see that someone knows how to trust." The amount of rolled eyes should have caused a slight shift in the polarity of the home.

Roose snapped out, "Alyn, since you are so chatty, why don't you go next?" Stepping forward, keeping his eyes on Nan's steely ones, he produced his ornament. A ceramic circle with a Mrs. Claus in it with a thick red X over her. With a denture filled smile, Nan said, "Alyn, it's wonderful! And look how well you did with your first learned letter!" Sansa cleared her throat while Alyn hung the ornament and desperately asked Davos for his decoration. He produced a glass ball with a stormy sea and a ship tipping about on the waves. "Well this is very nice!" Sansa exclaimed relieved. "It is a sinking ship." Davos said gruffly and stepped back leaving Sansa's smile to melt away. Ramsay snapped his fingers and pointed in front of him. Reek leaped forward and offered his own decoration. A happy pair of Gingerbread men embraced. Ramsay turned red, Sansa squealed in delight and Skinner pretended to vomit. "Thank you very much, Theon! How perfectly sweet and perfectly you! I love it, dear."

Her spirit restored, Sansa called Pycelle forth. He handed her a plastic white bell that thanked them for shopping at CVS. Nan narrowed her eyes and said, "You couldn't be bothered? Why didn't you just offer a small piece of paper titled Ornament, One each?" Stiffly, Pycelle said, "I am not one for Christmas tomfoolery." Snorting, Davos offered, "His idea of euphoria is having a piece of corn stuck in his natural teeth break free after some rigorous flossing." Sansa called out for Skinner to bring forth his ornament. She took one look at what he offered and gave up, leaving the room muttering to herself, Roose chasing after her heels. Skinner shrugged and found a good place to hang his ornament. It was a plastic elf on the shelf with its eyes poked out. Only Walder felt disappointment. He wanted to see Roose when he showed his decoration which was a good depiction of Santa's rosy ass cheeks.

Awhile later Skinner and Alyn were chatting, hiding out with a joint in the storage room when Nan entered. "Fuck off, cunt." Alyn spat out but Nan shut the door behind her gently. "You and I are going to have this out now, Alyn. The threats and pranks are getting us both in trouble, let's end it now. Skinner, take off if you'd like but hurry. We don't have much time before dinner and blood takes time to clean." Skinner and Alyn burst into laughter as Nan came forward, rolling up her sleeves. "Now let me think where to put my cane before we start. Oh, is it both of you then? That is fine." Skinner scoffed and gave Nan a quick shove backwards and drawled out, "Old lady, take off before we really do-UGH!" Skinner then emitted a high pitched shriek as her fast cane sent his balls running into the past towards birth again. As he went down, Nan spun just time and whacked her cane into Alyn's left knee. It made him grunt and fall into a shelving unit. "Sorry, did I get your bad knee? The one you always rub on rainy or snowy days? I bet you never missed your pain pills for it have you?"

Roose had caught Sansa underneath the mistletoe for the umpteenth time. Another kiss and Sansa is ready to murder him. If this was his idea of calming her down, it was lousy. Smiling sweetly each time, Sansa giggles and kisses him. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Why was Nan heading into the storage area? Usually only the boys go back there to get high or actually get supplies out. Oh. "Excuse me, sweetheart. I need to get something sorted out in the back." She opened the door just as both her new men were writhing on the floor.

Sansa shook her head slowly and then pinned Nan in her gaze. Lifting her chin defiantly, Nan said, "They were coming for me sooner or later. I was ending it now." Sansa tilted her head and slowly said, "So...you were what? Going to beat them half to death and when they healed and came back to work...what then? Not very smart, Nan. Also defiant. And I have apparently made a mistake in thinking you could be an ally."

With a straightening of her shoulders, Nan said, "Go ahead, give me over to Roose. Let him do his worst. I am not Walder Frey. I don't bend or beg for anyone." Sansa gave a tiny sweet smile and responded, "No, I don't expect you would bend or beg..I expect you to break. Which is why I am not handing you to Roose at all. After all, a real woman wouldn't rely on a man to handle her problems, right Nan?"  The two men were getting to their feet, shame faced and silent.

With a look of pure joy Nan looked at Sansa and breathlessly said, "Oh! You want to throw down with me, Sansa? This really is a miracle holiday for me then. Come on, you lemony sweet whore, let's show you what Old School Nan can do for you." With a delicate laugh, Sansa stepped forward and trilled, "No, Nan! You misunderstand. I am not that kind of lady, I don't fight that way when I can help it. Not really my style, to beat up on little old ladies. Very bad for my image, you understand." Wrenching the cane from Nan, Sansa threw it to Alyn. Nan swung but Sansa ducked fast and came up a bit further away. "Creaky joints, Nan. That cane was all your power and look how tired you are already from it. Oh dear..."

Sansa smiled sweetly and said, "Alyn and Skinner please make sure not to cause any internal injuries, do not break more than one or two bones. I want her to be an example." With that Sansa left the room. Nan stared at the two men circling her and then Alyn swung the cane. She did not beg. She never bent but she did lay broken on the floor when they were finally done. They had taken their time and it was thirty five minutes later when they left the room whistling.

Reek found her and screamed for Ramsay, who came running along with Damon. "I will kill them, Nan. I swear it." The large giant muttered as he desperately called for an ambulance. Ramsay was trying to stabilize her while Reek tried to staunch the worst of the blood flow. Shaking her head, Nan said to Damon weakly, "You can't kill them. They are Sansa's men now. She gave the order, she told them to do it and left me here with them. Ramsay, when I heal...I am with you. We all need to get out before she takes out Roose. Once that happens, none of us that aren't hers are going to live long." Damon looked at Ramsay and agreed. "Yeah, we all need to get the fuck out of here. First let's keep you alive, Nan." 


	40. Holiday Visits Can Be Merry In Unexpected Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had Happy Holidays! To celebrate the end of buying, endless sickening commercials, decorations now hanging limply everywhere and the screaming of our bursting overstuffed skins...here is an update on White Walkers. We introduce a new character and this one takes place on Christmas Day...enjoy!

Nan was still at the hospital during Christmas but she had many visitors on Christmas Day.

First Damon came and brought her balloons, a stuffed animal and a box of chocolates. He played chess and checkers with her while female staff kept finding reasons to enter the room and stare at Damon. They talked loudly of fun things, joking around and talked softly of a more serious nature. "Ramsay said his father has lost what is left of those strange bits of hair and has lost another tooth. It is clear the man's poisoned and Ramsay can't get his father to go to the doctor. But the man won't live much longer if she is poisoning him every day like that! Ramsay and I are not at work right now. Things got a little hairy but its all good. Nothing we can't handle." Damon refused to be pressed for more information and soon left.

Nan's next visitor was Pycelle. "I had to nearly beg Roose to let me call a cab and come here." Nan raised an eyebrow. "And he agreed to let you?" Pycelle shrugged. "Of course not. I had to pay nearly my entire pension to that brat Rickon just for him to throw me in a most undignified fashion onto his motor bike. If I had ever clutched a young boy that closely to myself in my younger years, I would have lost my wife and practice!" He shuddered then said, "Rickon is attempting to steal snacks from the vending machine in the lobby. Depending on when he is thrown out by security, I may not have long to visit with you."

Pycelle gave a rather boring accounting of each gift or card every person received.  Rolling her eyes after five minutes Nan said, "Yes, yes wonderful! What cheery happy useless information, Pycelle! Give me the dirt, the news...anything?" Sniffing indignantly, Pycelle rattled about for a moment, fixing his suit. "Oh, for the love of..I am sorry to have offended your manly charm, Pycelle, but you are all still in the clutches of Roose and Sansa, correct? We all are still in quite real mortal danger? Remember? And since you are the only one brave enough to make it here today," Nan smiled warmly as she would do to a dimwitted student that needed buttering. "Since you were the least cowardly of the bunch, here you are. So please tell me what I have missed?"

Soothed, Pycelle cleared his throat, wrinkled his brow and ponderously spoke. "Roose looks worse. Missed hours here and there like he never did before. Sansa keeps trying to push Ramsay out..even added Luton to days, he is to take on some of Ramsay's hours when his arms heal up. She and Ramsay had one hell of an argument because she tried to get him on night shift. Luckily Roose intervened on that one...Sansa had no real good reason to switch him to nights so she gave up on it. Damon can't even get into the office anymore. Sansa and Roose have the keys, its always locked up now. She told Damon everything he needs is on the night nurse desk and he can ask her permission to use the office. Alyn and Skinner both got their raises. Mr. Selmy got away for two days this last time and it was really bad. Everyone is so tense now that they really hurt the poor freak this time."

Gasping, sitting up higher, Nan hollered, "They hurt Mr Selmy?" Shaking his head, Pycelle responded, "No! Of course not! Alyn and Skinner beat Reek for it! Even though it was on their charge, not his! Walder tried to fend them off with his walker to no avail. Mr. Selmy ran to get Damon and Ramsay. I threw a light at Skinner but all it did was crash onto the poor bloody boy on the floor. Sansa had to show up first and she stood over Reek. The boys never stopped and she never told them to. The bitch smiled, Nan! Just smiled and then walked away. Damon and Ramsay showed up, they pulled the boys off Reek. Then there was an even worse fight, this one Sansa suddenly turns scared and calls Roose to handle it! Clever bitch watched in glee as Damon and Ramsay were suspended for a week without pay. Alyn and Skinner took their lectures with fake grace. Things were looking quite grim."

Nan arched her eyebrow. "Things _were_ looking grim?" Pycelle nodded. "Oh yes, that is when things were looking quite grim...now they are much worse." "Why? What else happened?" She wanted to yank the information out of the ancient fool with her hands. It was hard for her to stay still and wait calmly. Her pains were throbbing again due to how tensely she held herself from beating Pycelle to death with her bedpan. "Well, Ramsay told his father since he couldn't work, neither could his pet. Roose said Reek might be Ramsay's pet, but he was his employee. That the boy must work his set hours when he wasn't babysitting those hellions, that is. Then that is when the worst thing happened." He nodded affirmatively and Nan wanted to hurt him so badly it made her eyes water. In a very soft husky voice, Nan urged him on. "Please...what was the worst thing?" Pycelle grunted and said, "Ramsay stood up to his father."

Just then a very harassed looking security guard showed up. "Excuse me, Sir? Are you Pycelle? If so, your ride is being escorted out now." With a long sigh and a dusty kiss to Nan's cheek, Pycelle pondered his way out of the room. Nan grabbed an alcohol pad and scrubbed her cheek. She didn't think boring was contagious but she wasn't about to take the chance. She wanted to call Damon and curse him for not telling her everything but she knew she wasn't to call anyone. If she did, not only would Roose bitch at the charges for it but Sansa would probably have all Nan's calls recorded. She isn't quite ready to tangle with that cunt again. Not while wearing casts and having a steady drip of morphine in her. All Sansa would have to do is play with the tubing and bam goes Nan. However, she is sure she isn't being watched. Otherwise her last visitor of the day wouldn't have shown until late night. Also, he would have informed her of it. She had managed to get a very nice orderly named Podrick to make the call for her on his cell phone.

The large man, larger than Damon by a bit, bent and lumbered into the room. Nan looked up at him fondly and wondered why its always the very huge ones that always stole her mothering heart? Not that she was ever a mother by natural means, but she mothered many of these children. The biggest ones are always the most hurt and turn the most brutal for it. So she tried to give them what she could of herself, though she was not warm by nature either. That is why all her "nanny" skills were actually more of a non traditional nature. Nan rarely felt the need to tell others her main works were not done in a family setting. More of a prison sort of setting. Like the KingsLanding Home for Delinquent Boys and the Northern nightmare known as The Wall. She saved many a boy and others Nan watched bullied to death or locked up, drooling and shivering eternally. 

This was one of the boys that Nan got very close to. He spoke so little, but he did speak with her through a four year time period. She got him out of there and fostered in a military home. Perhaps, his work history is shady and Nan never dares ask about murders that happen nearby when he does visit her. And she never asked why she should only call his number if she has an urgent problem. Now Nan looks up at him and asks, "How is your brother? Have you remembered to try and continue to make peace with him?" Grunting, the man shrugs. "I sent him a Christmas card with a dollar in it." Nan nodded. "Well, that is a good start! Maybe you'll get one back next year. He has had the plastic surgery, you know. He wrote me about it and sent a picture. I mailed it to that address you gave me. Did you recieve it?" The man nodded and his beady eyes were scanning her many injuries. "How? Who?"

Nan settled back against her pillows and gently took the King Kong sized paw into her hands. "Well, that is what I need to discuss with you. It seems my friends and I are going to die soon if we cannot get out of our current predicament. Soon, I will look a lot worse than this. I need to ask you for help, Gregor."


	41. Candy, Blue Suede Bulges and Calling In The Hunters

Sansa tried very hard to keep her voice professional and sweet.

"Excuse me, Nurse? So you are telling me that an elderly woman with broken bones got up and left without a single person seeing it? Not one doctor, nurse, technician, orderly, security guard, or volunteer saw this? My lawyers will be in touch with your administration within the hour, dear. I suggest you find that client of ours that we trusted you with. I am thrilled that you called the police! That sounds like the only competent thing your hospital has done today."

"Shiitake mushrooms!" She cursed and tried to pat her cheeks and smooth her hair to calm herself. Alyn poked his head inside and asked, "Did you call us?" Sansa considered for a moment, but no, she needed them here. "No, dear, thank you." He left and as Sansa tried to resist chewing a fingernail, Mr. Selmy wandered in the door that Alyn forgot to lock. "You are so pretty, you should not pull your face all stiff like that. I don't like that look." His voice was a bit whiny and Sansa nodded, smiled.

Mr. Selmly clapped and did a small jig for her. He offered for Sansa to dance but she declined with deep regret in her voice. "I am sorry, Mr. Selmy. I would really love to dance with you. But I am swamped here. I have to find missing Nan, plan my wedding and as tradition, the funeral. Nan leaving the hospital was not something I predicted. I hope that bitch broke her damned neck and they find her in the bushes.' She snarled suddenly.

To soothe her Mr. Selmly began to sing "Log At The Bottom Of The Sea". Thirty minutes later Sansa couldn't take it and gently but firmly guided him out and locked the damned door.

The police, possibly media and relatives might get involved. They needed to be ready. She grabbed her phone and touched a button.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Said the raspy voice, weakly eager. Sansa shivered a little then responded.

"Oh Roosey! Just hearing your voice makes me feel a little better already. I'm so sorry to bother you, I know you are not feeling very well today. But there has been a tiny wrinkle here and it might bring police...or media. I'm afraid that the hospital managed to lose Nan. I need you to bring Ramsay and Damon, Reek too. I need you all to come in. At your best, love. I know you are terribly ill and I am such a terrible bride to be but...I need you to be the Roose I am desperate to spend my wedding night with!" Sansa made sure she sounded breathless at the prospect as she carefully clipped a hangnail off then filed the nail.

Roose struggled to sit up and replied, "Of course, my love. We shall be there in a moment." Sansa smiled at herself in the mirror after applying her lipstick. "Thank you so much! Oh..I left your latest outfits I had altered right at the front of the closet for you, honey. Oh, I want the kids down here too, Roose. They are living here after all...they should take part in helping on occasion. In times of emergency like this...Roose, my kids know how to hunt a bit themselves. Maybe this is a great opportunity for time to learn from the best." Roose wanted to wonder about that but he was too busy getting to the bathroom and back on his own. When he urinated bright green he nearly screamed.

"Alright love. We are all coming. Please let me get ready and in fighting condition, sweet lemon drop girl." Sansa briefly gagged on the sour ball she was sucking on then coughed. "Th..thank you, love! Uh, Roose? Dress in media and police condition, not fighting condition."  More makeup and no weaponry or outfits that look like he is about to reenact the gangster Sky from Guys and Dolls, is what Sansa is thinking.

All she can do is hang up and pray. And go run fast to change into that pretty dress with the matching jacket that she left here for emergencies. Walder Frey was sitting right there in the hallway grinning at her. "I hope Nan will be very safe wherever she is." He said and Sansa struggled not to put her lovely heeled shoe through his crusty eyeball. "I do too, Walder."

She walked away humming to herself. She was proud of herself for practicing restraint. How horrible it would have been to lose a good pair of shoes that way!

Roose showered and wondered why all the shower spray was exchanged for poison darts sinking into his frail skin. He staggered to a towel then as he dried thought he should fire their laundress. Clearly the woman was doing something to make the fluffy white towels to feel like sandpaper mixed with crushed glass.

He also cursed the carpenter, the bathroom re setter and the original creators of the home as he fell twice over his own feet. "This is fucking insane. Oh, god. What did I just say? No, this is not acceptable behavior. This calls for an emergency attack." He went to his closet but past his lovely outfits and shoes to a secret back panel. Reaching in, Roose pulled out a rarely ever opened black metal safe.

For a radius of forty miles, for about three seconds every junkie suddenly drooled and whined. Impatiently, Roose went past his small stash of heroin, of weed, of morphine, of fentanyl, another swirl past at least eighteen bottles containing several pills each. He reached past meth, he dug past types of acid in glittering candy colors and found his cocaine. He grimaced but felt there was no choice.

After a line or two he felt much better, clearer and more energetic. Roose went through his outfits now, with Elvis blasting from his stereo. Here it was, an old favorite! It was a blue suede jumpsuit he had made in tribute to Elvis when he tragically passed away. He found the shoes and nearly cawed in delight. He tried to tell himself he shaking was because he was so excited.

Sitting in front of the dresser mirror, Roose couldn't believe he could sit with such ease in such an old outfit. This was in the back of his closet, wrapped up all these years. One of the few that Sansa hasn't had retouched for him. So that is when it hit Roose that perhaps he has lost a bit too much weight. This outfit was made when Roose was young, fed on drugs, disco and death more than food. He had been dangerously thin then...before the anxiety could really hit he forced himself to concentrated. Wig and makeup.

Roose cinched the gold and rhinestone belt at his waist a bit tighter and chose a good foundation. He tried to hide the bags around his eyes, the hollows in his cheeks. The dentures Sansa got him when his own teeth began to fall out fit perfectly and were glistening white. He had bleached them further after receiving them just to really get that brilliant white.

Now it was time for the right hair of course. The latest wigs he has ordered are in and he eagerly opens them. One was supposed to be a David Bowie replica cut from the eighties. Instead it was a deep thick black shoulder length mane.

It has taken so long just to get ready he chooses to wear the hair. Roose first put on his plastic hood, full of cream for his head. It looks as if he is putting a very large condom on his head. It is the only way he can wear wigs without bleeding and cracking his rash covered scalp. Roose helped himself to another line, which prompted him to add some black eyeliner to his eyes.

The blue of his lips bothered him and he tried to add a bit of purple to them in hopes of making a better color. He skipped down the stairs to retrieve the bickering children he could hear in the kitchen. Looking down as he went down the stairs, Roose grinned. He may not have David Bowie's blonde locks, but he has the Goblin King bulge. This made him grin harder for some unknown reason.   

In the kitchen it looked like a tug of war with Reek as the prize. Damon and Ramsay were trying to drag Reek out the door with them. Arya and Rickon were trying to keep the scrap of a boy with them. Bran yelling and waving his fists for support. "I just need him for a quick lab experiment then you take him fishing with you! Come on, it's for science!"

"Look you little fucking Frankenstein, it is not your day with him. Back off!" When Roose entered they all released Reek and gathered close together while staring at Roose. He noticed they all seemed to have huge anime eyes, very bright as if suppressing tears.

"I can't..Master it is more than I can take...he is wearing Professor Snape's head on The Goblin King Goes To Space jumpsuit.' Reek moaned and Ramsay quickly shoved Reek's head into his chest.

"Father?" Ramsay was rather impressed that he managed to keep his voice level. "Is....is there a disco tonight? Or a Labyrinth Meets Hogwarts Con somewhere?" Roose sighed and began to saunter, really feeling the stretching to his wonderful happy lean coke fueled muscles towards them all.

Arya's eyes bulged and she cried out, "Quick, Ramsay! Eat out my fucking eyes, would you?" Rickon screamed and shut his eyes, trying to hide behind Damon, just to find the space already occupied by Reek who kept yelling, "MY EYES! HE TOOK MY SIGHT! OH SWEET JESUS MY LAST SIGHT WILL BE A BLUE SUEDE HANGING ABOMINATION SWAYING BETWEEN TWO BLUEBERRY VINE LEGS!"

Thuds happened and Roose stared down at the writhing bodies on the kitchen floor. Then he flew over them all. He gave them a large skeleton grin and the light of the kitchen hit the unnaturally bright teeth and blinded them all. "Nan is missing. Sansa needs us all at the nursing home. Try and not embarrass yourselves or me tonight." He said then headed for the door.


	42. Elderly Racing, Old Crumbling Places for Old Crumbling Princesses

Sansa responded to Alyn's strangled scream to witness the strange parade coming towards the nursing home doors. Skinner and Alyn were on either side of her trying hard not to laugh and failing at it.

"Sweet Joan Rivers!" She gasped at the sight of Roose, she couldn't decide what was more obscene, the jumpsuit or the wig. In a rare fit of temper, Sansa sharply whacked each boy's head hard enough to make them flinch and grunt.

"Do not laugh or even grin once he enters this building. If you do, I will hand you over to Damon as a punishment for insubordination to our beloved Roose Bolton."

Of course her main offenders were all nearby to witness this. Walder in the lead, Pycelle and Davos on either side of him. All cackling and pointing at Roose. The energy he sauntered with considering how close death was now was amazing. He must be high as a kite from his hidden stash, Sansa wanted to scream. Things were unraveling and she has put way too much time and energy into this endeavor to watch it fall down now. Taking a large breath, Sansa smiled charmingly and went forward as Roose flew through the doors.

"Oh, my savior!" She wiped the sweat off his waxy, powdery brow and managed, "You really went all out, just for me, sick or not, I knew I could count on you!  

Roose smiled and squeezed her hand far too hard.

"Of course my love. I would never abandon you in crisis! Alright, have any authorities contacted you yet? Have you contacted my lawyers yet? Has anyone started a search for Nan? Does she have any relatives or friends that have been staying nearby or called us about her?"

Sansa tried to understand the stream of very fast clipped syllables.

"I have not heard from anyone yet. I have contacted your lawyer and he is calling back in a half hour. I have not sent anyone out yet to hunt for Nan. That is why I asked everyone here."

A snake slithered its cold leathery body around her and a panicked look down proved it was just Roose's arm.

"I do not know how Nan managed to leave that room. It could not have been under her own power, I know that much. I am creating two hunting groups. I want her found and brought back alive. Consider this a rescue. If she is found dead, then do not touch her just call us immediately. Bran you will go online and see if there is any activity that might be connected. Arya, Rickon and Reek will take all wooded and off road areas near the hospital. Damon and Ramsay, you will start at the hospital, question who you must and track her from that point." Sansa ordered sweetly, trying not to pretend her skin was trying to leave her body.

Ramsay shook his head and grabbed Reek closer to him.

"I will take Reek with us or I can leave him locked in my room at the house. Those kids are trying to kill him, they don't need his help."

Damon took a step to stand on Reek's other side.

"You don't need him as a hostage. We aren't stupid, we aren't trying to leave. We understand the rules, Sansa. I may be fond of the old lady, but I am more fond of my own life. If we find her we bring her back alive."

Sansa smiled and was thrilled to have a reason to step out of Roose's touch. She stepped forward lightly and looked up at Damon.

"We want to help too! Reek should take charge of our hunting party!" Walder yelled suddenly, waving a cane wildly in the air.

Davos was leaning heavily against the wall, since Walda just took his cane. "I agree! We have a right to help in finding our friend!"

Pycelle agreed heartily and so did Mr. Selmy who appeared just in time to cheer.

Sansa had a quick, crystal clear vision of her rage making her so powerful..she picks up Roose and beats them all to death with his Goblin King-Proffesor Snape-Skelotor body.

Timidly, Reek called out, "I..I would be honored to take the clients in the van. We could track her on our own? Please?" It seems much safer than going with those sadistic brats.

Sansa numbly watched as Roose nodded and waved his hands impatiently.

"Fine, fine..it'll look good for us if the media picks it up. Looks like a happy big concerned family searching for their missing member. Good, good, good, fine, perfect, I like it, okay, go with it. Yes yes yes."

Ramsay looked relieved and he shoved Reek fast. "Go quick, get the van, I'll load them in."

Roose turned and began backing Sansa into the office, not with any dangerous intent, he seems to move forward as he babbles. Sansa was powerless but to stumble into the office and nearly hide under the desk. He bent over her and the words streamed like the coke screeching through his system.

Reek drove the battered old van down towards the back roads of the hospital. The clients scanned out the windows as if they would find Nan lying on the road. 

Ramsay and Damon drove straight to the hospital and found an orderly to scare and a nurse to seduce for answers.

Bran let his fingers fly over the keyboard and his eyes intense upon the screen.

Arya and Rickon combed the woods and rocky terrain near the hospital.

Several things happened all at once. Bran found the connection and grinning he reached out to call Sansa. As the phone rang and Sansa heard Bran say hello, Roose suffered a heart attack.

Ramsay and Damon were indeed excellent hunters and Nan was excellent at leaving the right clues. The orderly told them that when he saw the giant carrying the old lady he was too scared to try and stop him. He stood frozen and then the woman looked right at him and grinned. She said the strangest thing.

"Tell the big guy not to hurt you, you are a nice man and kept my room spotless. He is to give you an apology and tell him I'm well and in a tower." Damon had indeed apologized and gave the old man fifty bucks to buy a new outfit or something.

The nurse Ramsay was flirting with had news too.

"I wasn't about to stop a man that freakishly large! I mean way bigger than that blonde muscle man you brought with you. No, this was like a mutant. And the old lady looked happy to be leaving. I heard shit about elderly abuse..we all knew that hellish nursing home has a reputation. So let her go free was my thought. She looked over at me and called out, When a young charming man comes to flirt with you tell him I am like a princess now. High up and held by a lovely mountain. So that is why I am having fun with you, but I know not to play too much."

The pretty nurse smiled and Ramsay grinned back. "You are a wonderful woman." He kissed her until she near to fainted and then he ran off with the impatient Damon.

Arya and Rickon received a call from Bran at the same time Reek got a call from Ramsay. Both groups were grinning and hurrying towards the ruins known as the Tower.

It used to be a pathway through lovely forest to a stone bridge and then a tower that went twenty feet up. The stairs wound up and up until you reached the dizzying top. Suicides, murders, drug overdoses, homeless and more created more and more restrictions upon the use of the place. Finally erosion did the trick and when half of the top of the tower fell down, the public spot became a locked hazard that no one ever wished to fix.

Ramsay and Damon got there first. As they crossed the stone bridge heading into the tower, Reek careened the van into the pathway and slammed the brakes.  The elderly carefully extracted themselves as Reek jumped up and down, yanking his hair in stress.

Two seconds later he leaped aside as a red motorbike tried to run him down. Arya followed into his dust cloud then burst out the other side, chasing Reek on her bike towards the stone bridge. Screaming, Reek headed onto the bridge and narrowly missed plunging himself off one of the non walled sides.

With a cheerful grin, Rickon removed his helmet and looked at the small pathetic group of Walkers.

"You may have despised Roose, but you'll really be sorry to hear he is suffering a heart attack. Sansa says he may be dead by morning. They threw him into his own bed and left him to die. You are the three that have given the most trouble. This trip has become a tragedy. Start running, let's aim for the bridge, okay?" 

He revved his motor and pulled out a taser.

"Who wants so suffer a heart attack instead?"

He giggled at the really sad sight of Pycelle, Davos and Walder trying to run. With a walker, Walder could barely get any speed, Davos was in the lead, Pycelle moved at a slower but steadier clip behind him.  

Rickon swore that Mr. Selmy had also been in the van but with a quick peek inside, he shrugged. It was much more exciting to rev the engine then give small bursts of speed to terrify the men into cursing and moving quicker towards the bridge. Giving a pat to his bulging backpack, he forced the elderly men to join the cringing Reek on the stone bridge.

As they cringed together as a group, Arya and Rickon produced two china clown dolls full of explosives. The two called Bran to discover exactly where the worst rot has occurred on the bridge and began to attach the bombs.

Walder whispered, "They are going to blow us the fuck up! Why are we just standing here letting them do it? Are we that fucking weak and old that we have given our balls over to that red headed hydra? Reek! This isn't like being Ramsay's good obedient bitch. This is survival, would Ramsay want you to stand here and let yourself blow up?"

Pycelle straightened up, causing cracking that was like fireworks. "No! Look what Nan suffered, we just let them take her away. We just stayed silent when Walder was taken and tortured for so long. It is time for us to stop being timid mice. I have had enough!"

Davos mumbled, "We should probably stop just confirming that we are ready to be brave and actually do something. Otherwise we will blow up before we finish pumping each other up."

Arya and Rickon had just set the timers for fifteen minutes and were about to attach them just behind a pole. In a cracked, half crumbled hole that was fracturing until the main frame. Suddenly they were under the strangest attack to have ever struck them.

Canes kept whacking them, Walder had actually picked up his entire walker and was bringing it down with wrath upon the teens. Reek kicked Rickon hard in the balls and then took the taser from his belt. He kicked it on and cheerfully made the boy flop like a fish and piss himself. Then Arya came up with a knife and Davos was on the bridge, bleeding. Pycelle tried to use his cane to force her to drop the knife but he was too slow, too weak. The knife came and he was also laying, half on Davos.

Whether they were dead or alive no longer mattered to Walder. He grabbed Reek and they started to flee while Arya helped her brother back up. "RAMSAY! MASTER!" Reek screamed as he and Walder entered the tower.

"PLEASE! THEY ARE BLOWING IT UP! WE WILL ALL DIE! THEY ARE ARMED, THEY HAVE A BOMB! HELP US!"

The screams traveled upwards and Ramsay looked frantically at Nan.

"I hope to fuck you haven't just killed us all!"

With a serene smile, taking a sip of her tea, looking up at the crumbled stones giving a lovely view of the sky broken up, Nan spoke.

"I  haven't killed us all. Of course, I can't help some casualties, this is a war, boy. Sansa made it a war now. But if Walder and Reek can keep those two children busy for another few minutes, things should get very interesting."

Sansa was nearly skipping when the authorities showed, it was so hard to put on a sad face. To gravely explain that the shock of losing one of his most beloved clients, had sent Roose to bed, sick. They were assured by a doctor employed by Sansa that Roose was being well cared for at home.

They took her at her word, more interested in the mysterious disappearance of an elderly woman that was clearly very injured. Sansa was sure to include the heartwarming story of some long time clients and one sweet simple minded nursing assistant that has taken them to search for Nan. It would become a heartbreaking story if all goes right. Sansa smiled and offered all the officers coffee and tea.


	43. Mordor Saves The Day

Ramsay and Damon fidgeted then cursed and headed down the stairs, guns ready. Nan sighed and continued to sip her tea, using her binoculars to watch the show  that was coming.

The two started to run down the stairs. They could see Walder and Reek trying desperately to climb and hide in crumbling alcoves along the way. Arya had her bow and arrows with her and managed to get one into Walder's ass easily. It hung from the saggy left one and Walder screamed a long line of very imaginative words over it.

Rickon was armed with a knife and a very impressive taser that they have only seen in Roose's collection. Perhaps it was the very one. And he and the sparking weapon were far too close to reaching Ramsay's Reek.

A bullet through his shoulder stopped his progress as he fell down three stairs until his sister caught him. Ramsay and Damon aimed at the huddled children. Their eyes were stone cold.

"They don't belong to you. Reek is mine. No one else will hurt him or touch him. Not ever again. And Walder, he belongs to the Boltons, not the Starks. Don't touch what is ours or I'm going to shoot. That one was your warning shot. Next time me and Damon are shooting to kill."

Arya grinned up at Ramsay.

"Fine, have them. The bombs are set. Timers will be counting down and you can all just get blown up. We will watch from a nice safe distance." 

As the two began to run back down the stairs, Rickon yelled up,

"Oh, dude, since you are his son and all...Sansa said your dad had a heart attack, she left him in his bed to die."

With a giggle and a middle finger the boy was gone.

Ramsay turned pale but he flew down the stairs. He knocked poor Walder a step down before steadying him, then nearly leaning on him to inspect his pet.

"Are you okay, Reek?"

With a goofy grin, his pet leaned forward and kissed Ramsay.

"I fought...I mostly ran but I defended us, Master. It was so scary and I was so scared for you. I wanted to kill anyone who was trying to hurt you."

Ramsay turned as red as Reek did. Then Ramsay gave his pet a kiss with a harsh bite to it.

"Such a good boy, Reek. You will love your reward later, I swear it."

Ramsay ran down the stairs and just as Walder got himself standing straight as he could, Damon nearly squashed him. Damon lifted him with one hand and shoved him against the wall. Then growled at him.

"Walder, what the fuck? Get the fuck upstairs with Nan, you two!"

As Damon thundered down the stairs, Walder spit in disgust.

"Yeah, thanks, you fucking mutant. I'll just tap dance my way to the fucking top!"

Reek found himself giggling.

"I chose to do the The Cha Cha!"

Walder found himself chuckling and a second later the two men were sitting on the step holding each other and laughing until they cried.

Ramsay made it to the entrance as he heard sheer chaos, then he SAW and skidded to a halt. Damon nearly plowed through him.

"Stay still and silent."

Damon obeyed the hissing command and stood behind Ramsay. His hand was on the gun but it stayed in the holster. He also stared up in amazement at the giant of legend even around the North.

It was like seeing Big Foot come down the street. Or a life size statue of Paul Bunyan suddenly came into reality and then morphed into the ugliest, strongest largest man in the world. As if Mordor had accidentally banished an actual Ogre to live in Ramsay and Damon's world.

Just beyond the giant, they can see more men. The kind you don't ever look directly at or speak to, no matter how the fuck tough you think you are.  The bombs were dismantled and smashed to bits.

Just beyond their sight, Arya gave a scream that was cut off and they could vaguely hear Rickon begging. The logical conclusion they both came to is that the children would be pulled apart and eaten.  Damon felt sick and Ramsay felt disappointment that he wasn't the one getting to do it.

Gregor then blocked all view as he leaned down to see their faces. His wide arms were on either side of the doorway as he leaned in, the wood creaked alarmingly.

"Sweet Gods.."

Ramsay whispered with admiration and terrified hilarity.

Damon had to look up to see the beady eyes glaring down on him. He swallowed hard.

"We...are sorry to disturb you, Sir." 

Damon turned red when his voice had gone up an octave. He swears that if Ramsay ever says a word of this...he'll get drunk and chase Ramsay through forest and finally fuck him.  He squirmed until he looked to the side and the giant looked down, way down at Ramsay. 

"Little boys should listen to Nan. Get the fuck up with her, NOW!"

Both of them nearly killed themselves to turn and fly up the stairs. Ramsay carried Reek and Damon carried Walder. Nan looked at them all calmly as they burst up at her.

"Ah..there you are. Walder, come sit and have some tea. I am so sad that Pycelle and Davos didn't make it. But look at you, Walder. Once you stop shaking you will see that adventure seems to suit you. Oh no...please tell me that Mr. Selmy just wandered off and that those little punks didn't catch him!"

Walder shook his head then his shaking hand tried very hard to drink his tea.

"I didn't see him after I got out of the van. I have no idea where he went but he wasn't with us on the bridge. I hope if he wandered off, they might just leave him alone. Davos and Pycelle fought hard, that little bitch had a blade!"

Reek hugged his Master tightly.

"I know they are really awful kids but...I feel bad for them. What will those men do to them?"

Ramsay petted Reek's head to calm him and spoke with a soothing voice.

"I am very sure that the giant ogre and his hell minions are going to rip off their limbs and then eat the squishy parts of the kids."

Reek burst into tears and Nan rolled her eyes.

Damon looked nervously around and got himself a cup of tea. He sipped it and grimaced at the awful taste.

"Why are we still fucking here, Nan? We need to sneak back and get the Winnebago and get the fuck out of here! Before Sansa finds out what we've done."

Nan snorted.

"The woman isn't stupid. As soon as she can't reach anyone, she will know and before that, she will sense it. That kind of person is very good at sudden "feelings". She senses danger like an animal, that is how she hunts, she seeks the dangerous ones and finds their weak links. Bitch loves a good challenge. Problem is, Sansa didn't know me."

Nan smiled brightly. Ramsay stared at her and Damon gave a groan of frustration.

"My father had a heart attack, he is dying alone without anyone. I have to leave him, I get that...so we need that fucking trailer. And we need to leave. Once we are all gone, Sansa can fucking have what she wants and leave us alone. She knows we won't ever speak of it!"

A full belly laugh came out of Nan, startling Walder so badly he spilled his tea.

"If Arya and Rickon are dead instead of all of you, does that sound to you like something she would just let go? That woman is more than a Black Widow. She is a con artist, a poisoner and is the high class version of a gangster. And I don't mean the new wimpier version of a gang either. She will hunt you to the ends of the earth, every one of you, every one of US. No, its war now and we can't run away. That option is gone now.  We have only two options left."

Just then a handsome, overly muscled man appeared. He was handsome but his eyes were like marbles, there was no one in there to talk to. His voice was a tire spinning in gravel.

"Gregor said to come down. All clear. I will carry you, Ma'am."

Nan gave a dignified nod and allowed the man to lift her. Ramsay carried Reek and Walder bitched as he was slung over Damon's shoulder again.  As the man carried her, Nan studied him intently until his hardened demeanor twitched slightly. With nervous cutting eyes, the man gave Nan a reason for a gentle smile.

"I wish I had you as a student."

For a reason none of them could identify, they all shuddered.

"What is your name, young man?"

The man was rushing down the steps now and his voice sounded slightly less threatening this time.

"Tickler, Ma'am."

"A very strange name...oh yes, you would have made an excellent student."

Nan had spoken softly and her old, long pale fingers brushed slightly along Tickler's face. The man nearly whimpered and started to sweat.

Reek buried his head in his Master's neck.

"Please, Master...please remove my eyes and ears, we still have four more flights to do down...if she rapes him..."

Ramsay gagged a little and slapped the back of Reek's head.

"Bad boy! I did NOT need that image in my fucking head! If I have nightmares of this tonight, I'm going to make your next week a living nightmare. I'll bring clowns back into our lives, Reek."

Reek pleaded with Ramsay not to, but deep inside he admitted to himself that even Ramsay as a clown wasn't as terrifying as Nan flirting with this brick house of man who is now nearly in tears.

 

Sansa could feel something was wrong. She couldn't reach Rickon or Arya. She couldn't reach Ramsay or Damon. A very hurried discussion took place with Alyn and Skinner.

"I want them all locked in their rooms. Find one or two that are very timid, that will say and do exactly what they are told. Keep them out and tell them I want gushing stories of how much they miss and love Nan. How much they love it here. The police have left but here comes our town fucking media." 

Both men took a tiny step backwards when Sansa snarled out that last bit. She shut her eyes and took a breath. Her eyes opened and her voice was soft and calm.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Afterwards, please secure this place and arm yourselves, hide it very, very well, the press will be here. It's only a local rag and they won't stay long. Let's not give them anything to write about besides this sad boring human interest story, hmm?"

 


	44. The Amazing Walder Frey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last amazing tale of the glorious most wonderful Walder Frey.  
> Please all bow your heads and raise a glass of blended breakfast in honor.

They made plans but Walder Frey made his own plans. When the van stopped and they all got out, bringing the squirming, bound brats with them, Walder left. He ignored the small calls after him but he heard Ramsay tell Reek to come get him. So he turned and shook his fist at them. "I have suffered under that sadist, now he is the one weakened! I am going to visit Roose and help him on his way out!"

Ramsay burst out laughing, shaking his head. "We are only at the tip of our property, you idiot! You are heading into the woods, then if you make it that far, you have to get through the gardens and onto the lawns then into the house. Who would let you in? Not that you would ever get that far. Come and stand with Nan, this will be revenge enough, trust me." But Walder shook his head along with his fist now. "Let me be! I am going to do this if it kills me." "It will." Nan assured him but Walder turned, got his walker steady and began.

Walder was focused. Each breath was measured, each new step a fresh moment of hope. Nothing mattered. Nothing but reaching Roose Bolton before the man kicked the bucket. Leaves covered everything in some areas, they concealed hard dirt, they concealed muddy spot and holes made by animals. It certainly covered up that huge fucking ant hill. His leg throbbed and he groaned. He took the water bottle he stole from Reek and sipped at it. Then he proceeded to throw it and then his breakfast came back for an encore.

It had been piss. Why the fuck did Ramsay make the boy carry around a bottle to piss in? He shook his head and started to move again. His leg itched and burned but it still worked. His knees weren't thrilled but they were still working, he could hear the creaking and pretended he was a machine. A machine that was in need of oil and a bit rusted, but could still do the job, dammit! The sun rose higher in the sky and it didn't help diddly fucking squat in here. The small bright patches from the treetops onto the ground were more annoying than helpful.

No fucking matter. He was sure of his direction, something he always had a talent for. So many years in the military, never lost a fucking battle, he always knew where to go. Just the fantasies of the shit he was going to do to Roose kept him moving. Walder has so many lovely ideas, including an impromptu try at surgery, that something happened that hasn't for many a year. He discovered to his joy that he had a raging semi-erection. The last time he had one of those a visitor for Pycelle had brought his little daughter with him. She had sat on Walder's lap and sucked on a lollipop. 

A quick prank from the woods caused one of the legs of the walker to land into a large hole. Walder pitched sideways and fell to the dirt, screaming, "Ah, shitnuggets!" He began to painfully move all his limbs, hoping nothing was broken or sprained. One knee and the opposite elbow throbbed but they still worked, but sluggishly. As he crawled over to the walker and pulled the silver leg out of the hole, he heard a sort of...growling hiss? Quickly, Walder backed up on his knees, his hands dragging the walker before him like a shield. A very old and extremely pissed honey badger crawled out of the hole.

The sun was higher now, Walder limped onward, crying but pretending that he wasn't. He was sure he will die now, that thing HAD to have had rabies to get the better of him. His leg was still itchy, painful and now fully swollen. Great, he could just match his fucking FACE! And he started to cackle madly drool spilling along with blood. He kept moving though then tried to remind himself to be in control if he wants to do this. It doesn't matter that his face is burning and feels as if it was flayed apart. Seeing out of one eye was good enough, Walder pretended it didn't bother him at all. It was nothing compared to killing or at least hurting Roose before he dies! If Walder dies of rabies or poisonous ants that was fine as long as his revenge played out first.

One step, another, just keep moving and the sun was now beginning it's descent. Just the hint of knowing it was time to eat dinner was making Walder sob. That knee gave out the same time the walker did. A click and both legs went down, one flesh and one metal. Walder swore and began to crawl. Then just as he was about to slump down just to nap and rest his pains maybe, he saw it. A flower, a whole SHITLOAD of flowers and he cackled madly. Squirming forward, Walder kissed the flowers of the garden border. With great emotion and one large moist, bloodshot eye, Walder kissed and caressed the yellow flowers and whispered, "I love you. You are the prettiest thing I've ever seen, I'd fuck you if I could. Thank you. Thank you for being here. I love you, I'll never forget you."

He crawled his way through the empty garden and towards a door that rarely is used by anyone but Sansa. Nan had told everyone about how she would go have tea with Sansa. How the woman actually made her own door and special hallways to use for her tea room inside and to the gardens. Walder went to the pretty little door and struggled to his feet. The glass panel on the door was broken and Walder pretended his hand wasn't nearly shredded. He pulled the pieces of glass he could reach buried in his fist. He reached in, his elbow SCREAMING at him and unlocked the door.

Walder crawled into the nightmare of a hallway. The plush carpet was bright yellow. So were the painted walls and ceiling of this narrow hall that seemed to wind on and on. It felt like he was stuck inside a lemon.  He grunted and shit his diaper that he pretends he doesn't wear. Stopping, he slowly removed it and let it slop to the carpet. A very pointed critique of how Walder felt about Sansa's color choices. He pulled his pants up after he wiped his ass on the soft plush fabric. He started crawling again then there was a narrow door. Carefully, Walder stood up and peeked out the door. He nearly cackled in triumph.

It was another large hallway and it had a gold gilded elevator! Walder forced himself to crawl into the elevator and he pushed the button to go up. He was almost there! HA! He was vomiting again but that was alright. The elevator stopped with a soft thud and Walder pushed open the gate. Falling twice, due to dizziness, Walder began to trek, well, crawl down the hall, he headed for a beeping sound. A monitor. He pushed open the halfway open door and gave the biggest most joyful smile of his life. Walder slowly made his way across the room then pulled himself slowly up upon Roose's bed railing. Leaning against it, Walder grinned down at Roose. "Hello, you fucker. I am so happy to see you, I traveled so far, just for you."

He began to pull a tube out of the man. Walder stuck the morphine drip right into his own arm and sighed in relief after a moment. Then he drank a half full bottle of water that was right there on the side-table. "I am trying to decide what I want to do to you first, you cocksucker." Walder heard his words slur and pretended they didn't. "Think I'll start with this!" Walder sneered and reached down to rip the catheter out of Roose's cock. Except it came way too fast and urine exploded on him. Also there wasn't a tug nor a reaction from the man on the bed. That is when Roose looked up and grinned at Walder. "I don't think I have much life left in me, Walder. But I have enough to kick your ass and take you with me."

Walder glared and said, "I'm going to kick YOUR ass and if I die, I'm going to be damn sure to take you with me!" 

It was on.


	45. The Last Charge of Roose Bolton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please lower your heads and your torture weapons for a moment of silence and honor.  
> We shall take a moment to savor the last glorious moments of the incredible Roose Bolton.

Roose was so tired, so fucking tired. He couldn't even open his eyes but he knew he was in his bed, in his home. He heard talking of a nurse and understands he had a heart attack. Roose also understands that they are not helping him recover from it. He is drugged with painkiller to keep him weak, not to relieve any pain. The only other thing he was hooked to was a heart monitor so they could hear him die.

He smelled her before he heard her enter the room. That sweet yet lemony smell and Roose wished he could open his eyes. He felt the bed sink a little as she sat next to him. He felt her soft hands sweetly caressing his face then take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Then her lovely soft voice spoke. Her tone lilted like a lover's singing a ballad to soothe her man..but her words were pure acid in Roose's heart.

"Oh my poor loving husband! My poor sick and dying husband. Why must you take so long to die? Just let go, dear, it's for the best. Trust me, it is better this way...the poison would have hurt so much worse. Just ask Olenna when you see her. Or Joff. The other ways I could kill you are equally as bad. Ask Petyr Baelish...or  Sandor Clegane. He was a rough one, you know. So gigantic." Roose could feel her shudder against him and wished he could open his eyes.

"He was great in bed though, he really was. I kept him around the longest. He was after Joff and I wasn't really hurting for some money yet. Not that I am ever out of money or estates, just...I get hungry, bored, itchy, I need to move on, you know? So with Sandor I didn't use poison, I couldn't be sure of the amount. Too much and it is detectable, you know. So I seduced and hired Petyr Baelish to kill Sandor for me."

With a small laugh, Sansa got up and got a bottle of water from the little fridge that Roose keeps in his room. She sat down again and took a sip then put it down on the side table.

"I waited a year and a half after getting Sandor's impressive insurance policy before marrying Petyr. I didn't use poison on him either. He already knew I was good with poisons...he and I shared many secrets. You'd have loved him Roosey, a con man through and through, just like yourself, like me. I stayed with him for a while to learn from the best. He wanted more from me though, than I could give. He wanted me to love him, marry and be his partner in crime. So I agreed, we married and then I killed him. I lied about the timer on a bomb and boom! He had an amazing policy in four different names! I didn't even NEED to hunt ever again, Roose."

Sansa leaned so close, Roose felt her sweet breath and he wished he could open his eyes. "But I just love it so much, Roose. I hate the term black widow, it doesn't fit me, does it? Not a very nice term at all. It is dark and we all know I am light. Since we are being honest now, I will tell you truth. You are a fool, a foppish sadist moron. You have no sense of style, you have no sense of humor, your music is boring as shit, Roose. Nearly killed me to use my lovely voice to sing such simple, boring songs with you. Also, you sing like a broken, fired lounge singer after he was hopped up on cocaine. You are repulsive. Every time you touched me I had to shower four times before I didn't feel itchy anymore."

Oh, how Roose wanted to open his eyes. His heart started to beat faster and his monitor sped up. "Did I upset you? Can you hear me deep in there? I hate you. I am going to let you die here alone in this room. That cunt Nan and your son think they are going to challenge me? I want you to know not only will I slaughter those that stand with Nan, I am going to slowly kill your son, Roose. And his pathetic pet..or maybe I'll give Reek to Bran for his experiments. I'm sure I can use that old dog cage of Ramsay's for Bran to keep Reek in. You know, Mr. Selmy is missing and presumed dead. Davos and Pycelle are dead. I will kill your son personally though, I promise you. Die, would you, sweetheart? I did everything YOU wanted..it's only fair."   

Sansa left the room. Roose opened his eyes. He took careful breaths and thought of nothing, of space, of continuous open nothing. The monitor went to its original rhythm. It took all his energy, but Roose managed to pull all his tubes out, holding his mouth grimly shut against screaming as he removed the catheter. He managed to carefully inch his way off the bed then fall to the floor. Roose lay there and had to think of nothing while his heart debated on exploding or not. After awhile he seemed better and he began to crawl towards his little medication stash.

Weakly, Roose's hand pawed through the goodies to find what he needed. He found the somewhat exotic drug that a friend has sent him. With weak, shaking hands, Roose prepared the syringe, the needle poked into the tiny bottle and hungrily sucked the liquid out. Roose shot himself up then lay, waiting. Five minutes later, Roose was crawling back into the bed. He hid more of the drug inside his hole in the mattress that he keeps a gun and knife in. He put things back where they should be but did not insert any tubes back in him. He drank some of the bottled water then lay back down. Hearing someone or something moving, Roose closed his eyes and forced his heart rate to stay steady. He waited and hoped it was the love of his life. The drug coursing through his veins should give him just enough energy to kill Sansa before he died.

Except it wasn't his red headed dream wife, no it was a nightmare instead. It was Walder fucking Frey. His face was torn, his eye mostly out of it's socket. He was swollen, vomit crusted, sweat covered and smelled of not just sickness and stinking with sweat but there was a fine wafting of shit as well. They exchanged threats and then it was on. Walder tried to strangle Roose with his own catheter tube as Roose tried to use his needle to open Walder's throat. It was grim with only grunting and a monitor beeping endlessly until it didn't anymore. 

Roose's heart couldn't handle the exertion even with his magic stash running through his veins. His heart failed for a last time but not before he managed to dig out Walder's eye the rest of the way and plunge the needle deep into it, plunger depressed. A pure drug of cocaine and adrenaline poured into Walder and his heart exploded moments later. They died laying entangled on the floor like elderly lovers that tried a kink that went horribly wrong.


	46. Slippers, Puppets And Rebirths

For good reason, Sansa has been unable to grace media or society with her presence. However, just as it called to her once when she was so young and fresh at her career, the cameras have lured her again.

Reporters from local stations do not have much to write about in such remote locations. A missing elderly woman from the hospital was the best thing today happening besides the new deer crossing sign erected today.

 

Skinner and Alyn were in their crisp white linen, the elderly all sitting in the foyer or living room. Each had something shoved into their hands or were placed at a card or puzzle table. They were warned to behave.

Sansa hummed and turned on her favorite hits from Lady Gaga. She made a few fast changes to her appearance. The camera picks up the smallest details. It was fun to slide into another personality. One of the best things Petyr had taught her how to do.

 

All gasped when she entered the foyer.

 

The seniors muttered to each other quietly and Sansa's boys just stared. Giving them a cool smirk, Sansa spoke in a soft but clear voice. It held none of the former warmth and this voice had no playful lilt to it.

"From this moment on, I am Alayne Bolton. Ever single thing I have signed has been with that new name. That is the woman that married Roose Bolton. Understood? If you are nervous of forgetting in front of others, simply use Mrs. Bolton. That goes for all of you. Mrs. Bolton runs this nursing home now."

No one dared to more than nod at the raven haired, emerald eyed woman, in a black dress that somehow seemed more like armor than fashion.

 

 

Gregor stopped dead along with the others and stood in solemn silence. It wasn't the reporters or the cameras that did it.

Nor the sight of a brand new Sansa speaking, acting for her audience.

Nope, that wasn't it at all.

 

In fact, Nan, Ramsay and Damon would have dearly loved to reach those cameras. Except all of them had records and none of them wanted to show their faces.

That includes Nan herself but that is something she wants to cuddle all the way into the grave.

But it wasn't what halted them at all. Because they had thought to dangle the wounded children just behind the cameras to watch Sansa sweat. That is what they were planning to do.

 

Now they are all standing, still and silent, heads tilting to try to understand. Even the wounded and bitter children were silent and staring. Only Reek had broken the silence.

It figures that the most cowardly of them all was the only one to dare speak. Reek wrung his hands but sort of tip toed forward slightly.

"Mr...Mr. Selmy? Do you...do you know what you are holding? Can I hold that for you? Can...can I see your treasure, please? You always show me your treasures, Mr. Selmy."

 

Ramsay very gently pulled his Reek back to stand in front of him.

The man he has been calling Mr. Selmy was...wrong.

And how did so many con artists stuffed in one place miss this? He could have whacked himself for stupidity.

 

In their pathway, just before reaching the lobby crammed with reporters and cameras, a shadow had appeared.

Into the gentle light of the antique lanterns, then the colder more critical light of the moon.

Mr. Selmy had been wearing Roose Bolton's favorite smoking jacket.

 

Scarlet velvet and somehow it seemed to change him a little.

Maybe he was taller? Not so hunched and the smirk on his face was different. The grey seemed to be less than before, black hair was slicked over the worst of the grey.

 

The lobster slippers on his feet seemed to stare mercilessly and bobbed hatefully. Each of his hands wore a puppet. The grey shark on the left held a black cell phone.

A devilish looking weasel on the right hand held a gun.

Mr. Selmly's eyes were indeed different and it registered after a moment.

 

This time it was Arya that caught her mouth falling open.

"Your eyes changed. They aren't watery or red or...brown."

Her eyes narrowed but her brother, stupid Rickon was the next one to open his mouth.

"Arya! He has those creepy hazel eyes and he looks like Petyr's ghost in that jacket!"

 

Smirking in a way that made the kids both moan, Mr. Selmy stood even taller. When he spoke, his voice had gone through a transformation.

Nan alone was utterly delighted. This, now this was true adventure.

"Did you little idiots really think you could blow me up? Really? Did you forget you gave those lessons, who mentored all of your stupid little asses? Here is my last piece of advice to you both. Always confirm the death before taking off. Always. Amateurs."

 

Petyr looked over to Nan and gave a nod.

"You are a decent sort of terrible, lady. Those boys that died so long ago weren't really your fault. Weakness never lasts long, you aren't to blame for nature. All good mothers know to eat the young that won't survive. And the other things I would never say, things you want to take to your grave, no doubt. I will never speak and you were never here to see a thing. Gregor, I am sorry for the death of your brother. Sansa will never reveal where she hid his body but I can leave you an address to recollect your dollars from those cards."

Gregor grunted and shrugged. At least he can get his money back and Nan won't nag at him any further.

 

Nan had eyes carved from the coldest, purest ice to be found. Her voice was that of a pious mother who just discovered her son jerking off upon an alter.

"Do not threaten me. I don't give a hell who you truly are, dear. I am too old and close to death to be bothered by skeletons in my closet. By the time you finished airing them all out, I'd be dust. Now I am truly enjoying my adventure and I forbid you to ruin it now. I simply wish to see what revenge you are here for. I just want to see the end of that Lemondrop Guild in there. Then we shall be on our way and with terrible memory loss. You will not deprive me of seeing how this whole thing ends!"

The two clashed eyes then the man gave a very brief head tilt.

 

With a shark like smile, Nan leaned back onto Gregor's massive chest, her eyes following everything.

 

Petyr turned to look at Ramsay and Damon.

"Take the children and your trailer. I don't care what you do with the brats but I would suggest selling them for some money. Do not look back and you might wish to change your identities. Oh and Theon, you truly were a pleasure."

Reek managed to stammer a thank you over Ramsay's shoulder.

 

Damon was thrilled with the out and started to pull Ramsay away but the sadistic part of the man won out.

"I want to see this, wait. We'll go right after, I promise."

Damon shoved Reek, hoping for support and the boy timidly clutched his Master's arm.

"Master? Can't we leave now? Please, I...I am too scared. And the children, they are slippery, even tied up I don't trust them. Please, can we go?"

 

Ramsay dearly wanted to see Sansa pay but he did have her siblings. And here was his chance to finally run away, make his own life choices. He took a very deep breath and for once chose logic instead of emotion. It hurt to do so.

Damon carried two struggling teens under each arm as Ramsay ran holding Reek's thin wrist. None of them looked back, just ran until they reached the trailer.

 

The troublesome siblings were tossed down and threatened to stay still.

"Believe it or not, as much as I don't wish you to wear me as a hat, I would like Petyr's revenge less. We won't try to fight or escape at least not yet. Not until we are out of his creepy range."

Chuckling down at Arya, Ramsay gave her an affectionate smile and then kicked her.

"Oh we shall have so much fun! I know we should sell you for the money, but I really do want to hunt you. And I owe you and your brother for your treatment of my pet. So stay down and shut up if you want us to all survive Petyr. Then we will have an amazing hunt. You and Rickon can have a chance, I'll let you even have a head start."

 

Sansa was fully in the media lights, soaking it all in since it is rare to recieve this much attention.

By the time she could see what was entering behind the cameras, it was too late.


End file.
